Ángulos de una Estrella Fugaz
by GrimCookie
Summary: Solo es una lista de OneShots para la pareja MaBill en español. Canon, AUs, headcanons, ¡Todo se vale! Se aceptan recomendaciones. Capitulo 14: ¡Bienvenidos a Gravity Falls! AU donde Bill es un humano.
1. Rutinas de un Demonio

**Blablabla. Esta vez me dio por OneShots, o drabbles... de la pareja MaBill. Bueno, supongo que hacer drabbles por separado sera más facil que hacer una historia completa y larga, ¿No es asi?**

 **Bueno, como dice el summary, sera con motivos canon, o headcanons, o AUs... Ah, y trataré de hacer pedidos, también c: Asi que pueden darme ideas en los comentarios. No saldrán por orden, pero tratare de hacerlas todas con el tiempo...**

 **Total, ni idea de cuando terminara este proyecto. Puede que llegue a tener cincuenta capitulos o más si es que hay ideas.**

 **Ah, Y si quieren, pueden revisar mi perfil, que he puesto algo de información nueva alli, junto con mis planes para futuras historias y todo, incluyendo mi historia "¿El Demonio es un Héroe?"**

 **Pos eso, ¡Disfruten!**

 **Titulo:** Rutinas de un Demonio.

 **Linea de Tiempo:** Semi-Canon (?)

 **Genero:** Fluff, MaBill si entrecierran los ojos.

 **Summary:** Es rutina; Bill les borra las pesadillas, y Mabel se maúlla a si misma hasta el cansancio.

* * *

Bill Cipher, demonio todopoderoso de el Mindscape y el universo al cual está ligado temporalmente, mantiene una guardia baja al entrar al territorio correspondiente a Gravity Falls. El pueblo era su dominio, tenía grandes planes que deberían de pasar en aquella zona de Oregon, y ninguno de ellos podía fallar.

Iria hacia los extremos con tal de que sus planes dieran el resultado que él quería. Su círculo de invocación le había dejado bien claro que ya era el momento de actuar, pues todos los símbolos necesarios- bueno, todos menos uno, se encontraban en el lugar indicado, el pueblo infestado de pies a cabeza con criaturas sobrenaturales.

Pasando por el bosque de Gravity falls, dejando sus muchos ojos en los árboles de pino por el camino, haciendo de su presencia escasa, pero aún lo suficientemente imponente para que criaturas menores no se interpusiera en su camino, el demonio triangular se dirige por tercera noche consecutiva hacia la casa de sus bolsas de carne favoritos. Aparecer en sus pesadillas sería divertido y más fácil que simplemente ir desde un punto al otro, pero no puede arriesgarse a mostrarse, o dejar rastro de su presencia en esa casa, no mientras Stanley Pines estaba allí.

Al meno, no por ahora, luego le podría importar un pepino que ese viejo holgazán estuviera con cámaras grabando su aparición.

Llegar al cuarto de los gemelos Pines fue fácil, y apenas entró, logro sentir el nacimiento de las pesadillas en las cabezas de ambos símbolos. Ambas distintas pero muy similares a la vez. Una isla flotante, gritandoles que entraran a su boca, a su destino mientras ambos corrían, nadaban, trataban inútilmente de escapar.

" _-Salten a mi boca, niños. Entren a su_ _ **destino.**_ _-"_

-Sí, cómo no.-

Algo ofendido por la pesadilla, como si _esa_ cosa fuera a arrebatarle a dos de sus símbolos, Bill da un chasquido de dedos y hace que el mal sueño desaparezca de la mente de los gemelos sin siquiera tener que esforzarse, haciéndose invisible al mismo tiempo, ya que sabía lo que pasaria despues.

Dipper, ante el repentino cambio en su subconsciente, se movió varias veces de su cama, llegando a caer al piso de madera, pero aun así sin despertar, murmurando algo en un sueño sin imágenes.

Mabel, por otra parte, dio un respingo de sorpresa y terror mientras se sentaba en su cama, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por un segundo, luego estos intentan acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pestañeando varias veces.

Siempre pasaba, la gemela Pines siempre despertaba sobresaltada cuando él le ponía fin a una de sus pesadillas. Asustada, sorprendida y alerta, su mente facilmente la sugestionar, haciendole pensar que criaturas que se suponían no deben existir rondaban en las sombras del ático que servía como cuarto para ella y su hermano.

Bill observa en silencio como la chica lentamente se tranquiliza, su respiración se vuelve más lenta, pero sus ojos escanean el lugar de forma rápida e insegura, esperando que algo saltara desde una de las esquinas de la habitación y se la tragara de un solo mordisco.

Lentamente, Mabel Pines tomó uno de los peluches que estaban a los pies de su cama, un gato negro con ojos de botón, que inmediatamente acurruco a su lado, abrazando el juguete de felpa con fuerza mientras se acomodaba, intentando conseguir el sueño.

…

-...Miau…-

" _-Y allí está.-"_

-...Miau…-

-...Miau…-

No le importaban mucho, de no ser porque tenían que cumplir un papel en sus planes, Bill ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en salvarlos algunas veces de las criaturas que rondaban en Gravity Falls, o en de borrar sus pesadillas de sus memorias.

Pero eso era necesario, y de un momento a otro, se convirtió en rutina. Los gemelos yendo en busca de un ser sobrenatural, Bill algunas veces metiendo manos en el asunto para que estos no perdieran la cabeza del cuello y por las noches, invadiendo sus mentes y encargándose de las pesadillas nacidas de sus subconscientes cubiertos de miedo.

-...Miau…-

-...Miau…-

Dipper siempre era el que mantenía la cabeza alta. Aunque no lo pareciera, era un humano valiente y cabeza dura, bastaba de uno o dos días luego de un suceso paranormal, y ya estaría en busca de otro, Diario en mano. Sus pesadillas se basaban en perder a su hermana o morir, pero nunca le habían causado grandes estragos.

-...Miau…-

Pero Mabel… oh no, Mabel Pines, por muy caótica y valerosa que fuera, ella quería estar fuer del camino de todo lo que tenía que ver con monstruos. El encuentro con los Gnomos la hubiera dejado traumada de no ser por su incumbencia al tomar sus pesadillas y simplemente destruirlas. Un sin fin de escenas en donde ella, o su hermano, o ambos eran atrapados por monstruos, uno gritando el nombre del otro… Su consciencia estaba aterrada.

-...Miau…-

Con un suspiro silencioso, Bill mueve su mano levemente y hace que en los oídos de Mabel suene el ronroneo de un gato, por algún motivo, aquello lograba calmarla lo suficiente como para que dejara de maullar más rápido… Ja, aún recuerda la sorpresa que se llevó la primera vez que la escucho maullar, ¡Que locura!

-...M...Miau...Mi...Miau…-

-...M...Miau…-

-...-

-Alfin…-

Golpeando su corbata de moño con los dedos, Bill da un pequeño sonido de aprobación y desaparece con un chasquido de dedos, dejando a Dipper desparramado en el piso con sabanas y todo, y a Mabel, con un juguete de felpa en los brazos, un suave ronroneo haciendo eco en sus oídos y una sonrisa diminuta en el rostro.

Era una rutina; Miralos, salvalos, no te dejes ver, ahuyenta las pesadillas, largate. Un mantra que repetiría una vez más mañana, o con suerte, en unos cuantos días.

El trabajo de un demonio de los sueños nunca terminaba.


	2. Solo Cállate

**Holas~**

 **Pues si, creo que los Drabbles/OneShots son más fáciles de actualizar que las historias completas... ¿Que? Soy una floja enviciada con el internet, tenganme paciencia con otras cosas ;v;**

 **Y antes que me olvide, un gracias especial para Anya(guest) por su review, y a Chikyuukuma15 por seguir el fic ;v; Les mando galletitas virtuales, mwah~**

 **Disclamer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Alex H y de Disney (?)**

 **Titulo:** Solo Cállate.

 **Linea de Tiempo:** AU

 **Genero:** Romance, Humor.

 **Summary:** Mabel se queja sobre el idiota de su infiel ex-novio, y Bill solo quiere leer el condenado Diario en paz.

* * *

-¡... Y entonces, entonces solo me dijo "Mabel, no es lo que crees, ¡Lo juro!" mientras estaba con su lengua detrás de la garganta de esa...esa…!-

La castaña de quince años de edad hace movimientos violentos con los brazos, haciendo mímica a como una persona estrangularía a otra por el cuello. El demonio con cuerpo humano solo rueda el único ojo que tiene, flotando por sobre la cama de la chica mientras aparentaba leer uno de los diarios de su hermano.

-Aja.-

-¡Y luego tiene el valor de llamarme en medio de la madrugada desde un celular que estoy segura que era de ella! Como si sus lágrimas de cocodrilo me fueran a ganar de vuelta.-

-Vaya…-

-Y-y… ¡Ugh! ¿Puedes creerlo? Después de todo lo que hice por él, tengo que encontrármelo en los brazos de Marietta Buckteeth mientras… ¡Agh!-

Mabel se tiro de estomago a su cama, dando un gruñido de exasperación que fue amortiguado por sábanas, almohadas y juguetes de felpa. Bill arqueo una ceja ante la acción de la castaña y floto hacia el techo, mirando boca abajo a la mayor de los Pines.

-¿...Te has calmado?-

-Nnooo.-

Y para demostrar su punto, la chica comenzó a patalear y gritar mientras apretaba una de sus almohadas a su rostro, solo para quedar completamente quieta en cosa de segundos, acostada y mirando al techo… bueno, acostada y con una almohada aún en su rostro.

-Y…¿Ya te has agotado?-

-...Si.-

Dando un suspiro de alivio, Bill simplemente devuelve su atención al dichoso diario, saltándose una página de este y leyendo sobre los supuestos zombies de Gravity Falls. Normalmente, los berrinches amorosos de Mabel tomaban más tiempo en fundirse, por lo cual el demonio estaba más que feliz de que esa fuera la excepción a la regla.

-...-

-¡..Pero es que se estaba besando con _esa víbora cuando se suponía estábamos saliendo juntos_!-

Nop, hablo demasiado pronto.

Y mientras la castaña volvia a quejarse sobre su desastrosa cita, la cual había terminado antes de siquiera empezar, y de su ex-novio, quien aparentemente estaba demasiado ocupado entrelazando lenguas con una supuesta víbora para darse cuenta que Mabel lo había visto todo, el demonio rubio podía literalmente sentir como su coloración cambiaba del color amarillo canario a anaranjado, se estaba irritando.

" _-No, no. Para, ya has pasado por esto varias veces, Pino la ha escuchado, Luna creciente, Hielo… si ellos pudieron, tú también puedes Bill, solo ignórala, si, eso funcionara…"-_

-¡Y parecía que estaba llegando a su estomago! ¿Sabes lo cohibido que se ponía cuando yo intentaba darle un beso? ¡Era como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes!-

-...-

-O-O a veces, hasta me ponía la mejilla cuando lo intentaba besar, ¡Como si estuviera en pánico! Pero noooo, cuando se trata de Marietta de lo más bien que puede para los labios, ¡Ugh!-

-...-

Silencio, silencio, silencio, _silencio._

Ya casi estaba seguro de que su cabello se habia vuelto de un incandescente color rojo, su agarre en el libro que se suponía debía de leer se había vuelto casi violento, sus nudillos palidecieron de la fuerza con la cual agarraba el objeto.

-Estrella fugaz.-

-¿En serio me ha cambiado por ella? ¿En serio? De acuerdo, si, su ropa es bonita y también lo es su cabello, ¡Pero totalmente le copia el estilo a Pacifica! ¡Es una… una...víbora, copiona roba novios!-

Por favor, solo necesitaba silencio por un rato.

-E-Estrella fugaz.-

-¡Ugh! Y pensar que me bese con el que ahora está besando a esa chica… ¡Ugh! ¡Ew, ew, ew!-

Solo unos cuantos minutos.

-...-

-¡Pero agh! ¡No puedo creer que me esta importando tanto! ¡Él ni siquiera era buen besador! ¡Ya para, para!-

- **¡Mabel!** -

-Huh, ¿Qué suce-? ¡Hmmph!-

Con el último deje de su paciencia hecho añicos gracias al interminable balbuceo de la castaña, Bill Cipher, ahora con un color tan rojo como el carbón a calor vivo, tomo el cuello del colorido suéter de la chica y la empujo hacia él, haciendo que sus labios chocaran contra los de ella en lo que él creía que era un beso.

Tanto se quejaba a causa de ver uno, quizás al recibirlo, por fin dejaría de parlotear sobre el adolescente idiota que no tenía la moral como para ser fiel, y Bill tendría sus preciados momentos de silencio.

Aunque bueno, ya de por si la chica estaba en silencio, demasiado sorprendida al sentir los labios del demonio con coloración roja sobre los de ella.

Fue un… beso torpe, si es que se le podía llamar beso. Era más una presión de labio contra labio que otra cosa. Bill jamás sintió o dio señas de afecto, y nunca le importaron, así que no sabía que se hacía en un beso y no le importaba. Mabel por otra parte, estaba demasiado sorprendida por el contacto como para intentar mover sus labios.

Y luego de unos segundos, término. Bill se separó de la chica sin ningún rastro de vergüenza alguna. El color rojo en su cabello y ropa volvía a ser el amarillo de siempre, su expresión era serena, como si nunca le hubiera robado un beso a la castaña que tenía en frente.

-Estrella fugaz, en serio, estas siendo algo escandalosa por un idiota que en mi opinión no te merece, y quiero leer este libro con algo de silencio, si no es mucho pedir.-

Mabel Pines, aturdida, con los ojos abiertos como platos, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios extrañamente calientes, se queda mirando al demonio que ella y su hermano lograron… "controlar" de cierta forma.

-A...Aja...-

-¡Gracias!-

Con una sonrisa enmarcada en los labios que la habían besado hace unos segundos, Bill flota hacia la cama de Dipper y sigue con su lectura.

Ella lo sigue con la mirada en silencio, aun sonrojada y sorprendida por la acción, porque fue un beso robado que le dejó los labios cálidos y porque _oh no, quería sentir esa sensación de nuevo y Bill era un demonio y no se suponía había una especie de código de hermanos que no se debía de besar al demonio que intentó matarlos hace tiempo y-_

-Bill.-

-¿Hmm?-

-Dame otro beso.-

Bill arqueo una ceja con curiosidad, de nuevo, sin un deje de vergüenza o confusión en el rostro.

-Si te doy otro… "beso", ¿Podré continuar leyendo en paz?

-Sip.-

-...Bueno.-

El dichoso Diario con el numero 3 estampado en el frente quedo olvidado por más que unos simples segundos después de eso.

* * *

 **Los reviews hacen a la autora feliz y la motivan a escribir más, yo solo digo.**

 **See ya~**


	3. Recompensa

**Otro update~ Estoy que ardo con estos Oneshots, aunque tengo que admitir que se me ha hecho más complicado escribir las ideas que tengo pensadas ;v; Ack, manos estúpidas...**

 **Por cierto, este AU es mi favorito; Mabel encuentra el Diario antes que Dipper y lo lee completamente, Bill se muestra ante ella y la manipula en creer que él es el bueno/siempre tiene la razón, y ahora la gemela Pines es su fiel y leal seguidora, quien no sabe lo que Bill quiere hacer realmente con su familia. Sip, lo invente yo. Hasta le he hecho dibujos en Tumblr al AU (Aviso publicitario, mi nombre en tumblr es Mafuuyu)**

 **Titulo:** Recompensa.

 **Linea de Tiempo:** AU: Follower

 **Genero:** Romance (One-sided), Sobrenatural.

 **Summary:** En donde Mabel Pines completa un encargo para el Demonio de los sueños y este piensa en como recompensarla.

* * *

Mabel corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta los adentros del bosque de Gravity falls, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillando con una felicidad absoluta. La chica de doce años apenas si podía identificar los grititos de molestia de los gnomos que pasó de largo, demasiado enfocada en lo que tenía que hacer.

" _-¡Se va a poner tan contento cuando lo vea!-"_

Con una risita de alegría, la castaña comenzó a dejar de correr, y en vez de eso, se dedicó a dar saltitos hacia su objetivo, el libro violeta con una mano de seis dedos y el número dos estampado en el centro estaba asegurado en sus brazos, sostenido como si fuera un bebe recién nacido o algo de igual valor.

-Hm, mm hm…~-

Cuando toda señal de civilización desapareció de la vista, y los gruñidos y siseos de las criaturas mágicas de aquel particular bosque no eran más que ecos lejanos, Mabel Pines paró en seco, dando una rápido vistazo a sus alrededores mientras sostenía el extraño libro con una mano, escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda, arrodillándose en el suelo y dibujando un triángulo en la tierra húmeda.

Con la ayuda de sus Brackets, la chica consiguió cortarse el dedo indice lo suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar, y sin ninguna duda, dejó que una gota de sangre cayera en el centro del inocente dibujo.

-¡Bill! ¡Bill! ¡Adivina que me he encontrado!-

La gota de sangre parecía expandirse, los rastros de tierra que habia dibujado se llenaron con esa minúscula gota de sangre que ahora parecía ser infinita. Un simple ojo se dibujó en el medio de la figura geométrica y parpadeo un par de veces. Un destello de otro mundo iluminó esa zona del bosque al mismo tiempo que el paisaje cambiaba a colores monocromos, con la excepción de la chica y la figura flotante que ahora estaba en frente de ella.

-¡Hola Estrella fugaz! Dime, ¿Que sucede?-

El demonio dorado con forma triangular calmadamente floto hacia la chica. Él ya sabia que tenia en la espalda, el motivo por el cual lo había llamado. ¿Pero por que no simplemente hacer que disfrute del momento?

-Adivina que me he encontrado hace rato, anda, ¡Inténtalo!-

-Hmm…- Bill Cipher golpeó su corbata de moño con los dedos, imitando una expresión pensativa por unos segundos. -¿Encontraste un suéter para tu cerdo mascota?-

-¡Nop! Aunque eso seria genial…- Murmuró la chica. Mabel sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban. -¡Mira! ¡Tachan!-

El pesado libro, el diario número dos de Stanford Pines estaba entre las manos de la castaña, quien se lo presentaba con toda dedicatoria al demonio de los sueños. -¡Lo he encontrado Bill! Soy genial, ¿No?-

Si Bill Cipher hubiera tenido una boca en esa forma, hubiera sonreído y mostrado todos los dientes. Pero en vez de eso, el brillo dorado del demonio parecía ser incandescente, prácticamente sonreía con el ojo. -¡Estrella fugaz, lo hiciste!-

-Pues claro~- Rió la chica, pasando le el diario al demonio que había invocado, quien simplemente lo hizo flotar hacia él. -Sé lo importante que son… y aunque no puedo quitarle el número 3 a Dipper, conseguí este.-

-Bien hecho Estrella, muy bien hecho.- Felicito el demonio, abriendo el Diario con un movimiento de dedos, hojeando las páginas por unos minutos. -¿Como lo has conseguido, hm?-

La sonrisa de la chica paso poco a poco a contornearse en una mueca de asco, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al mismo tiempo que dio un temblor algo exagerado.

-¿Oh, paso algo?-

-No, no, nada.- Murmuró la castaña, su rostro aún con una mueca. -Es solo que… bleh, tuve que ir en unas citas con Gideon Gleeful para poder conseguirlo.-

El demonio rió por lo bajo, su voz sonando doble. -¿Oh? Citas… ¿Con plural?-

-¡Si!- Se quejó Mabel, revolviéndose el cabello con las manos. -¡Cinco citas! La última fue ayer, una noche de películas en su casa, así fue como pude conseguir el Diario…-

El demonio floto hacia la chica, dándole vueltas mientras ella hablaba sobre las citas que tuvo que soportar con Gideon Gleeful, el Diario flotando en un punto exacto mientras él hacía esto.

-No pareces feliz con eso.-

-¡No!- Repitió la chica, y Bill arqueo la única ceja que tenía mientras la miraba. -Quiero decir… estoy feliz de que encontré el Diario…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Pero... ¡Ugh! ¡No lo se! Solo me siento...sucia, o-o asqueada o algo… ¡Agh, no se! ¡Es que trato de besarme y me paso la mano por el cabello antes de que pudiera abandonar la cita!-

El demonio dio una enorme carcajada al escuchar aquello, y Mabel lo miro con enojo, las manos en las caderas y los labios contorneados en un puchero.

-¡No es gracioso!-

-¡Si que lo es! ¡Jajaja, o vaya, tengo que retroceder en el tiempo y ver eso por mi mismo!-

-¡Ugh, Bill!-

Con las carcajadas calmándose poco a poco, Mabel solo pisotea el terreno monocromo y se cruza de brazos, mirando en dirección contraria a la del demonio. Bill se limpió una lágrima imaginaria del ojo y floto hacia la pre adolescente de doce años, su cuerpo triangular brillando y estirándose por un par de segundos a las espaldas de la chica.

-Aw, Estrella fugaz, sabes que no hablaba en serio…-

-Hmph.-

Mabel seguía en su intento de ignorar al demonio, pero un suave respingo escapó de sus labios cuando sintió dos brazos cálidos abrazarla por la cintura y un mentón descansando por sobre su cabeza. No le tomo ningún segundo para deducir que Bill había tomado aquella forma humana nuevamente.

-Estrella, anda, háblame…~- Le rogaba, aunque la verdad sabía que era solo para darle humor, ya que muy en el fondo sabía que no podía quedarse enojada con el demonio. -Por favooor~-

-...-

-¿Sabes que de todos mis seguidores, tu eres mi favorita?-

Tragándose la risita tonta que estaba subiendo por su garganta, Mabel trata de que su voz fuera lo más seria posible. -Psh, Claro que lo soy, soy asombrosa.-

-Mhmm.-

-...-

-Mira, si aún te sientes asqueada por tu cita con el enano ese…-

El peso en la cabeza de Mabel y alrededor de su cintura se desvaneció en un parpadeo, y antes de que siquiera pudiera pestañear, la chica tenía en frente a un adolescente rubio de 18 años vestido con un traje negro y amarillo, sonriéndole. La castaña alzó una ceja con confusión mientras miraba al tercer ojo dorado en la frente del supuesto adolescente, aun de brazos cruzados.

-¿...?-

Y sin ningún aviso, el demonio conocido como Bill Cipher se dobló hacia adelante, pasando su mano enguantada por la cabellera castaña de la chica, desordenando le el cabello solo para luego besar la frente de esta, en donde el tercer ojo, su marca, estaba grabada en su piel, escondida de la vista de los humanos, claro.

-¡Eep!-

-¡Ta-da! ¿Ves? Ya no hay ningún rastro de Gideon Gleeful en ti, y hemos obtenido el Diario número dos. Todo está bien en el universo.- Replicó el demonio con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mabel aún trataba de verse enojada, pero la sonrisa tonta que trataba de escaparse de sus labios y el rubor que subía a sus mejillas la delataban. Con una risita, la chica simplemente salta hacia el demonio y lo abraza por el estomago, este devolviendo le el gesto y levantándola del suelo, haciendo que ambos flotaran por unos segundos.

-Supongo que todo está bien en el universo… por ahora.-

-Te lo dije.-

Volviendo a terreno firme, la chica se separa del demonio y le dedica una sonrisa, sus ojos castaños adquiriendo un leve deje de dorado cerca de la iris, haciendo que el demonio le sonría de vuelta, mostrando todos los dientes, claro.

-¿Que vas a hacer con el Diario?-

-¿Hmm, esta reliquia?- Una llamarada azul sale disparada al Diario, pero en vez de quemarlo hasta hacerlo cenizas, simplemente lo envuelve. El libro violeta parecía absorber la llama luego de unos minutos, solo para flotar hacia Mabel con un chasquido de dedos de Bill. -Por ahora, quiero que tú lo cuides.-

-¿Y-Yo?-

-¡Claro! Estará en buenas manos contigo, y me he asegurado que nadie, excepto tú, claro, pueda siquiera verlo o tocarlo.-

Mabel toma el Diario que flota hacia ella y lo abraza a su pecho, mirando al tercer y real ojo dorado de Bill mientras este le acomoda una pieza de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Tu no me traicionarías.- Susurra el demonio, haciendo que el color rosa vuelva al rostro de la castaña con tan solo escuchar su voz sin el eco que siempre la acompañaba. -Se que puedo confiar en ti, eres _mi_ Estrella fugaz después de todo...-

-S-Si.- Le susurra devuelta, decidida a proteger el encargo que su adorado demonio de los sueños le había dado. -Puedes confiar en mi.-

Con una sonrisa suave, pero afilada al mismo tiempo, el demonio se separa dos pasos de la chica y da una positiva con la cabeza. Su actitud alegre y torcida volviendo a él en tiempo récord.

-¡Bien! Parece que alguien me está invocando en otro mundo…- Dándole una mirada a Mabel, y aprovechando el hecho de tener más que solo un ojo, un guiño, el demonio da una reverencia en dirección de su seguidora. -Te veré en tus sueños, Estrella fugaz.-

-Pff, Estaré esperando.-

Bill sonríe nuevamente y se quita el sombrero de copa flotante, mirando a la chica sonriente mientras lo hacía y su círculo de invocación brillaba detrás de su figura humana.

-Recuerda, ¡El tiempo es una ilusión, el universo un holograma…!-

-¿Compra oro?-

-Tu si sabes, ¡Adiós!-

Y mientras Bill Cipher desaparecía en un destello de luz, y el paisaje cambiaba nuevamente a ser colorido, el demonio pensó que halar hilos para que Mabel Pines encontrará el Diario número 3 antes que su hermano fue una de las mejores decisiones que había hecho en todos sus años luz.

-Sip, la mejor decisión que he hecho… quizás la conserve como mascota una vez que mi plan se lleve a cabo…-

Después de todo, ella decidió ayudarlo, ser su seguidora, por cuenta propia… Quizás la había manipulado mentalmente un poco, torcido sus palabras y recuerdos, y si, disfrutaba de jugar con su corazón algunas veces y puede que eso haya ayudado… Pero Bill Cipher sabía cuando alguien merecía un premio, y Mabel Pines si se habia ganado uno.

-Espero te guste tener los ojos dorados.- Murmura el demonio, mientras mira como la chica da saltitos de vuelta a la Cabaña del misterio, con el Diario número 2 en los brazos. Las criaturas mágicas alejándose de ella al verla marcada con el tercer ojo que solo ellos podían ver, nadie se quería meter con las cosas de Bill Cipher. -Te quedarían muy bien, Estrella fugaz…-

Con un chasquido de dedos, el demonio vuelve a su forma triangular y da un suspiro, golpeando su corbata de moño con los dedos.

-...Ahora, ¿Que contrato debo hacer y que vida debo arruinar…?-


	4. Notas

**Admito que con este oneshot... NI IDEA de que estaba pensando. Pero oigan, yo soy de ideas bizarras.**

 **Este capitulo no es muy MaBill que digamos... bueno, en aspecto de romance no lo es. ¿Maybe si entrecierran los ojos? Me senti como para escribir horror y no romance hoy.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Titulo:** Notas.

 **Linea de Tiempo:** AU/CrossOver. Adaptación al juego _Outlast._

 **Genero:** Horror, Sobrenatural.

 ** _Advertencia de escenas de gore semi explicito y violencia._**

 **Summary:** _"... Pero los pacientes hablan del Walrider como si fuera una presencia física, un espíritu o demonio. Algo que encontraron en la montaña. Lo marcaría como una ilusión esquizofrénica, pero he visto algo. Quizás. Quizás fue un error de cámara, o quizás este lugar me esta afectando…"_ _"Dios me ayude, creo que he visto al Walrider."_ La mujer joven entró al Asilo de Gravity Falls como una reportera, pero salió de este como una abominación en compañía de otra.

* * *

Mabel Pines, reportera investigativa de 25 años de edad se encontraba tratando de abrazar el poco deje de salud mental que le quedaba. Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados con tan solo meter un pie de colada en el " _Asilo mental Gravity Falls"_. Hace unas cuantas horas ella era solo una reportera en busca de su gran noticia, su huella en el mundo de lo periodístico, algo que la haría brillar tanto que su nombre seria pronunciado por meses, o escrito para la posteridad.

Pero no, no era así. Porque hace unas cuantas horas había presenciado asesinato tras asesinato, había sido perseguida por el edificio por pacientes del instituto mental tratando de matarla, había sido lanzada por un tercer piso, un doctor psicópata le había _cortado los dedos._

Había visto actos de crueldad, depravación desnuda… Dios, incluso necrofilia pasando a menos de tres metros de ella. Mabel Pines había visto lo suficiente como para quedar en un manicomio de por vida, lo suficiente como para querer arrancarse los ojos a la primera oportunidad solo para nunca más ver algo por el estilo.

-...-

Pero ya había llegado lejos, lo sabia. Su iniciativa de acero no se iba a quebrar así como así. Iba a salir de ese lugar viva, mostraría la mierda que las industrias Northwest tenía escondida en este lugar hecho de pesadillas, los enterraría vivos.

Le agradecería a "Dipper", el informante que le había mandado la carta, quizás le gritaría un poco por siquiera trabajar en allí en primer lugar, e iría a terapia por un buen tiempo, pero dejaría su maldita huella en la historia.

Cambiando las baterías de su cámara, la joven castaña continúa su camino en el subterráneo del asilo mental. Una facilidad, un laboratorio de cierta manera, escondido en las entrañas de la tierra bajo el edificio que guardaba depravación y festín para las moscas. El peso dentro de su bolsa de cuero y en su mano era lo único que le daba fuerzas a este punto. Sus notas, documentos y cámara eran los únicos testigos de lo que estaba pasando.

Los únicos testigos de que ella saldría de allí con vida.

Saltando por unos barriles cubiertos de un plástico azul, Mabel revisa una de sus notas, la ultima que había escrito. Ignorando las manchas de sangre en el muro de mármol y el cadáver de un científico en una de las esquinas del pasillo, el olor era suficiente para recordarle que estaban allí.

" _A quien encuentre mi cuerpo- no confíes en nadie y cuéntale a todos. No estoy loca. Lo se, solo la gente loca dice eso, pero estoy tan cuerda como me lo permite el mundo, con una cámara llena de evidencia. No lo llames un evangelio. Llámalo una burla a la razón, déjale saber al mundo que es la culpa de Northwest. Entierra a estos bastardos con mi mutilado cuerpo."_

Una risa quebrada escapa de los labios de la mujer, las letras, entrecortadas y algunas irreconocibles eran el escape que sus pensamientos más negativos usaban para dar a luz a su pesimismo. Quería seguir viviendo, de verdad quería. Pero parte de su mente creía que iba a morir en ese lugar.

-No voy a morir.- Se susurra, al mismo tiempo que graba la cara del científico fallecido. Evidencia, reconocimiento. Su familia no tendría que preguntarse que habría sido del hombre, les daría cierre. -No voy a morir, soy Mabel Pines, reportera aventurera, no voy a morir.-

Y como si fuera una respuesta a sus plegarias, una rayo de esperanza iluminando ese infierno conocido como Gravity Falls, el siguiente pasillo tenía una vista clara hacia el exterior, una maquinaria pesada en la salida hacia las montañas.

El amanecer, a punto de nacer en el horizonte con el cielo nocturno tornándose de un color violeta y anaranjado. Los primeros, casi imperceptibles rayos del sol dándole ánimos.

Otra risa escapó de sus labios, y esta vez, pudo escuchar en ella misma un deje de su viejo ser, una alegría que había creído perdida.

Iba a estar bien.

* * *

Frio.

Era un sentimiento familiar. No ese frío del invierno o cuando sales de la ducha y te da una ventisca. No, este era un frío que te agarraba las entrañas, te retorcía y susurraba nada en los oídos de los que no podían escuchar.

El Walrider.

Era leyenda, era algo religioso, algo científico. Todo al mismo tiempo o quizás nada de eso. Pero estaba allí, tenía las pruebas, las grabaciones y notas que la apoyarían en cuanto a su existencia se trataba. Lo tenia, lo había sentido incluso.

La perseguía.

Era simplemente algo hecho de oscuridad. El padre McGucket lo llamaba "Dios", los científicos de Northwest lo llamaban solo una "nube de Nanobots". No sabia a quien creer, pero solo sabia que existía.

Y la iba a matar si es que la atrapaba.

Mabel corrió, corrió tanto que sus piernas parecían quemarse y sus pulmones estallaría en cualquier momento mientras esa nube de oscuridad le seguía el paso. Su zapatos haciendo sonidos húmedos al pisar la sangre, sus ojos desorbitados al mismo tiempo que saltaba por sobre unos galones de gas y hacia camino a las dobles puertas que la llevarían devuelta a la habitación de antes.

Las puertas se abrieron antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en ello.

No pudo procesarlo en el instante, no podía, porque creía que lo habia perdido en los pisos superiores, vagando por esa casa de horror. Dan Corduroy, paciente del asilo y asesino de la mayoría de sus residentes, la había tomado por el cuello y tirado hacia la mitad del pasillo.

-Pequeña cerda…- Murmuró, su voz rasposa y seca mandaba un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Mabel solo podía retroceder, aún en el suelo, sus nudillos completamente blancos mientras sujetaba su cámara.

-No hay más escape.-

Iba a morir.

Iba a morir.

Iba a…

-¡GGAAAH!-

Estaba congelada.

Dan Corduroy, paciente de cuarenta años, pesando el doble que ella y midiendo dos metros y diez centímetros, estaba flotando por sobre el suelo. Sus manos tratando de arañar su cuello mientras sonidos húmedos escapaban de su garganta, sus ojos desorbitados mirando a todos lados.

Un "crack" resonó por el desolado pasillo al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del hombre era tirado hacia la muralla de forma violenta, un grito desgarrador escapando por su garganta al mismo tiempo que caía al piso y era aventado una vez más hacia la muralla opuesta.

 _Crack. Snap. Thud. Crack. Thud._

 _-"Oh por Dios…-"_

Con las manos temblando, la reportera subió la cámara hasta sus ojos, grabando la brutal escena en frente de ella. Uno de sus dedos preciono el botón de visión nocturna con un pequeño click.

Walrider.

Una figura negra, hecha de solo oscuridad que imitaba un cuerpo masculino tan alto como su actual víctima pero más delgado, estaba siendo grabado en la cámara. Garras negras tomando las extremidades del hombre y golpeándolo, tirándolo por las murallas, el techo, el suelo del pasillo de mármol con fuerza sobrehumana.

La criatura tomó al hombre por el cuello, asfixiándolo por unos segundos, solo para luego violentamente tirarlo dentro de la tubería de ventilación que estaba a un lado de ellos.

Ciento cinco kilogramos de carne humana fueron cortados por la ventanilla y desparramados por el piso. El grito de horror del humano hecho carne molida no duro ni la mitad de un segundo.

Mabel Pines, aterrada, asqueada y traumatizada por la escena, continuó grabando al ser de oscuridad. El Walrider parecía mirarla. _Parecía_ siendo la palabra clave, pues no podía distinguir cara o nuca.

Hasta que algo, una mofa del contorno de un ojo con solo esclera blanca aparece en su rostro, carente de iris y pupila. El ser mirándola por un par de segundos y desapareciendo en un susurro silencioso.

Un sin fin de pensamientos cruzó por su mente en ese momento. La castaña bajo su cámara, guardando el vídeo en el proceso y miró a los restos que hace unos segundos era un asesino. Hecho añicos por, se atrevería a decir, la propia institución mental, o lo que había creado esta.

" _-No me ha matado.-"_

" _-Que bueno que no he sido yo.-"_

Con manos temblorosas, la reportera toma una libreta de su bolso y un lápiz en tinta, dejando su cámara de lado por un minuto. Se preguntó si esto sería un mecanismo de defensa que había desarrollado; tomar notas cuando algo traumante ocurría.

" _-Muerte del soldado...-"_ Pensó en escribir, aunque sus manos y boca tenían otros planes.

-Y así es como mueres.- Comenzó, las letras siendo apretadas y nerviosas en el papel. -Hecho pedazos desde dentro, mirando como…-

...

 _-"Que Dios me ayude, pero de alguna manera, espero que no hayas salido de un infierno para ir a parar a otro, Dan Corduroy."-_

* * *

Era horrible.

Una máquina gigante conectada a cuatro pantallas con imágenes bizarras estaba situada en medio de la habitación. Extrañas esferas situadas frente a las pantallas, pero solo una de ellas en uso, iluminando la oscura habitación con un brillo azulado.

William Cipher, Mabel descubrió, era el que controlaba a la criatura de las pesadillas; El Walrider. Según el archivo que había encontrado, el joven rubio solo debía tener 23 años, pero encerrado en esa esfera, con cables entrando entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo y los ojos mirando a la pantalla sin verla realmente, parecía un hombre de 50.

-Es...Es horrible…-

La reportera, pese a todo lo que había visto y sufrido, aún logro sentir pena por el chico que estaba atrapado en esa máquina, poco más que un vegetal. Pero de alguna manera, controlaba al Walrider… o lo era, parte de él. Quizás.

Tenía que acabar con eso, por el bien de todos.

Matarlo sería un acto de piedad.

* * *

" _-Esta máquina es Bill Cipher. Sus pulmones, su hígado, lo que lo mantiene entre los vivos. Una máquina del tamaño de un estadio de football…"_

La nota era clara, las letras por primera vez impecables, incluso con uno de los dedos de cada mano cortados.

" _-...Tengo que hacerlo, al diablo. Tengo que romperlo, tiene que morir.-"_

Con un suspiro profundo, la mujer tomó la enorme palanca con ambas manos, y tiro de ella. Una alarma roja comenzó a sonar por las habitaciones, haciendo eco por los pasillos mientras electricidad recorría las maquinas. El cuerpo de Bill Cipher convulsionando dentro de la esfera en la cual estaba encerrado, solo para quedarse completamente quieto luego de segundos.

Lo había hecho

En menos de un minuto, le había puesto fin a la criatura más aterradora y poderosa que había encontrado en toda su vida.

Cuando el picor de las lágrimas llegó a sus ojos, Mabel Pines sintió como una risa absurda salía de su garganta, naciendo desde lo más profundo de su estomago. Lagrimas y risas haciendo un pequeño eco en la habitación con solo maquinaria científica dentro, haciendo que cuestionara su salud mental por un segundo.

Era el fin.

Pero su risa, un sonido que creyó jamás volver a hacer, fue cortada en un segundo cuando ese frío espectral volvió a su cuerpo, haciendo que los cabellos de su nuca se pararan en punta y que su boca se abriera en sorpresa y un grito silencioso.

No lo había matado.

Estaba allí.

La asfixiaba. La enorme mano con garras en lugar de dedos apretaba de su garganta, el cuerpo negro tirándola hacia la pared de metal con un "Clank". El intento de ojo la observaba fijamente, el susurro se convertía en un gruñido gutural al mismo tiempo que su oxígeno dejaba sus pulmones.

-N-No...no…-

Lo podía ver sin necesidad de la vista nocturna de su cámara. La masa negra con forma masculina tenía más rasgos, el contorno de una nariz, de cabello, los brazos más largos que antes.

Bill.

Era Bill.

 _El jodido Walrider era el espíritu, o habia tomado la forma, de William "Bill" Cipher._

-B...B-Bill...B-Bill...y.-

La miro, aun sin pupila ni iris, Mabel podía sentir su mirada. La pesadilla tildó su cabeza, el gruñido desapareciendo luego de unos segundos junto con el peso en su garganta. Sus pulmones parecían quemarse mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba sobre el metal. Lentamente yendo a parar al piso de cerámica blanca.

Había estado flotando, asfixiada por sobre veinte metros sobre el suelo por una fuerza sobrenatural que la empujaba hacia la pared, como si quisiera reventarla por sobre esta.

-Bi-! ¡Ack!-

Las garras del Walrider- Bill Cipher, la pesadilla, volvieron a su cuello, y Mabel sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada le hubiera saltado encima. Sus pulmones, pese a la falta de oxígeno, parecían congelarse, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, pareciendo querer romperle las costillas mientras la criatura susurraba cosas que ella no podía escuchar. Su visión volviéndose negra y fría, como si hielo le hubiera cerrado los ojos.

Y en menos de un segundo, había acabado.

Estaba sola, tosiendo mientras sus pulmones trataban de funcionar nuevamente y los latidos de su corazón se regulan, la única compañía que tenía era del cadáver flotando dentro de una cápsula.

No quería nada más con esto.

No quería preguntarse que acaba de pasar, que le había sucedido. La mujer solo quería salir de allí.

Lejos del asilo de Gravity Falls, lejos del nombre de Northwest. Los haría pagar una vez que ella estuviera fuera.

Cojeando, tosiendo, sintiéndose hecha añicos en general, la reportera hace su camino hasta la salida del laboratorio, las dobles puertas de metal gris impecables, llamándola, diciéndole que todo iba a terminar pronto.

Como deja-vu, en cámara lenta, las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Hombres armados entrando en la habitación, apuntándole con armas de asalto, haciendo que su corazón dejara de latir por aquella fracción de segundo.

Un dolor caliente la hizo caer, un agujero en su pierna, caliente, sangrante, la hizo volver al mundo real. La bala incrustada en su carne mientras sus ojos miraban al hombre que salio detrás de los uniformados con una silla de ruedas. Un hombre que se suponía debería de haber estado muerto hace ya más de 40 años.

Fumper, el doctor BeffuftleFumper.

Y en la misma cámara lenta, con los colores cambiando a monocromos, Mabel pudo ver como los demás soldados apretaban el gatillo de sus armas, las balas lentamente saliendo disparadas por los cañones de los rifles de asalto.

" _-No.-"_

Un susurro, una voz que nunca había escuchado pero sonaba familiar, un frío que le calaba los huesos y le dificultaba la respiración.

" _-Mía.-"_

Una oscuridad que parecía salir de su garganta y de sus ojos, tomando una forma masculina hecha de puro negro, interponiéndose entre ella y las balas, haciendo que estas la traspasaran como si fuera humo.

" _-Matar...Martar...te…-"_

" _-MÍA.-"_

Su visión se volvió negra, el frío seguía en su cuerpo y los respingos de sorpresa no podían hacer nada para mantenerla despierta. Aun con la cámara en mano, la mujer cayó completamente al piso, sus ojos cerrándose lentamente mientras le dejaba a su fiel cámara captar la masacre que estaba por venir.

-Dios mio…- Escucho una voz rasposa. Sorprendida, aterrada. -Tú… Te has convertido en la huésped…-

Un susurro apenas entendible invadió su mente antes de que su conciencia la dejara. Lo último que escuchó fueron gritos de pánico, disparos, y el sonido de carne siendo despegada del hueso.

* * *

Sus sentidos se agudizaron de un momento a otro. Los variantes se alejaban de ella mientras Bill- el _Walrider_ , le ayudaba a caminar por esa casa de los horrores.

Podía escuchar un hombre gritando en la distancia, cerca de la puerta, y Bill inmediatamente fue a despacharlo. Una amenaza menos, un aliado menos para los Northwest.

Fue con cuidado por los órganos desparramados y la sangre fresca en la sala de recepción, asegurándose de no pisar nada orgánico o cristal roto.

Saliendo del edificio, el amanecer la recibió con brazos abiertos al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa quebrada escapaba de sus labios. Podía ver su auto siendo conducido por otra persona, escapando de aquella pesadilla.

" _-¿Northwest?-"_ Le pregunto a la sombra que la acompañaba, la oscuridad que hacía un tornado negro en el cual ella quedaba de centro.

" _-No. Cientifico. Informante.-"_ Respondió la cosa con la figura de Bill, en ese susurro que solo ella, con una mente tan rota al igual que él, podía entender. _"-¿Matar?-"_

" _-'Dipper'.-"_ Ella sacudió su cabeza, mirando cómo el hombre. _"-Whistleblower. No.-"_

Escapo.

Tanto informante como reportera habían escapado, pero uno pagando un precio mayor que otro.

" _-Northwest.-"_ Gruño la pesadilla en un susurro, su ojo sin características mirando fijamente el edificio que habían abandonado hace unos momentos. _"-Matar.-"_

" _-Si.-"_

Estaba sin arreglar, y lo sabía. Ella podía fácilmente ser otra variante más luego de ese tour del infierno. La compañía Northwest debía de pagar por lo que había hecho, por las vidas que había arruinado, incluyéndola.

Mabel Pines miro el amanecer, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su ahora sombra. Una risa sin humor subiendo a su garganta. Estaba quebrada, rota, sin ningún tipo de arreglo, al igual que el William Cipher de 23 años, quien había sido parte del programa Walrider.

Sacando un papel ensangrentado de su bolso junto con el semi arruinado lápiz a tinta, la reportera escribe una última nota, sus dedos cortados ya no son una molestia.

" _-El anochecer vio a Mabel Pines, reportera de 25 años, entrar al Asilo para enfermedades mentales Gravity Falls. El amanecer vio a dos monstruos salir del Asilo, manchando con sangre el nombre de Northwest._

 _Malditos, pagarán todos por lo que hicieron, y les traeré una sorpresa conmigo.-"_

" _-Billy dice hola.-"_

* * *

 **Diganme que piensan de esta abominacion pls**

 **Les mando amor.**

 **mwah~**


	5. Pesadillas y Sueños

**Otro OneShot no muy Mabill xD Ay, necesito pensar en que escribir, me estoy secando... Y no ayuda que estoy teniendo problemas escribiendo el proximo capitulo de "¿El Demonio es un Héroe?" Realmente me estoy complicando... asi que quizas este fic sera actualizado más seguido que el otro.**

 **Bueno, disfruten!**

 **Titulo:** Pesadillas y Sueños

 **Linea de tiempo:** Semi-Canon.

 **Genero:** Sobrenatural.

 **Summary:** Aquel mes de pesadillas interminables tenia que ser culpa de Bill Cipher, ¿Verdad? Pero no, por esta vez, el demonio triangular era el tipo bueno... si es que se podia decir de esa manera.

* * *

Decir que Mabel Pines estaba confundida con la situacion en mano era un entendimiento. La pobre chica de catorce años solo se podía quedar con la boca abierta mientras dos destellos de rojo y verde chocaban entre sí, sus mejillas aún empapadas de lagrimas por lo que habia transcurrido hace menos de un minuto.

Habia empezado con otra terrible pesadilla. Dipper jamás supo que ese era un problema recurrente luego de sus cumpleaños número catorce. Era como si de un dia para otro un sin fin de imagenes morbidas, chillidos enfermizos y olores repugnantes se hubieran adherido a su subconsciente, apareciendo solo en las noches tan pronto cerraba sus ojos.

Viviendo en Gravity Falls por el verano, más las experiencias sobrenaturales con cierto demonio de los sueños siendo el protagonista, Mabel decidió culpar al triángulo flotante por su falta de sueño. Era lo más obvio, pensaba ella, que Bill Cipher simplemente estaba tratando de jugar con ella y ver cuando se quebraría luego de pesadilla tras pesadilla.

La gemela intento buscar soluciones, no quería seguir teniendo sueños tan horrendos, que la despertaban en medio de la noche con la respiración cortada y lágrimas en los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar piedras de protección, como el cuarzo, y colgó atrapa-sueños caseros en su parte de la habitación, esperando que la ayudaran a disminuir las pesadillas.

Pero todo fue en vano, porque esa misma noche tuvo otra pesadilla más, con una criatura hecha de… de carne, con al menos media docena de bocas llenas de dientes afilados persiguiéndola en los pasillos de lo que creía era un hospital. La criatura daba respiros, gruñidos y siseos que sonaban demasiado reales en sus oídos. ¡Incluso de sus bocas caia saliva! El sonido en general de la criatura era asqueroso, y simplemente hacía que entrara en pánico y comenzara a llorar mientras corría.

-¡Despierta, despierta, despierta! ¡Por favor!-

Cuando corrió a un pasillo sin salida alguna, atrapada entre la pared manchada en sangre que se veía demasiado real, y la criatura que parecía carne cruda con muchas bocas, Mabel Pines estaba oficialmente traumada por aquella pesadilla. La chica se arrodillo mientras sollozaba, pidiendo una y otra vez que despertara en el ático de la Cabaña del misterio.

-Despierta Mabel… despierta, esto es un sueño…-

-¿¡Que esta pasando aquí!?-

Era una voz que le mandaba escalofríos por la espalda, la reconocía y sabía que el dueño de aquella voz estaba enojado- no, estaba _furioso_ por algún motivo. Los temblores que fueron provocados por la furia de esa voz hicieron que el edificio temblara por completo, la criatura dio un horrible chillido de dolor mientras parecía quemarse con flamas azules a su alrededor, desapareciendo de la existencia sin siquiera dejar cenizas.

La escena de hospital abandonado fue cambiado por la nada misma, un paisaje monocromo en el cual solo ella tenía color… junto con dos demonios que parecía se atacaban mutuamente, una lluvia de flamas azules y violetas caían desde el cielo.

Bill Cipher, con su ser completamente rojo, se apartó de… de algo, con forma de diamante. Su único ojo entrecerrado con enojo, mientras más llamas aparecían alrededor de él, apuntando con el dedo a la otra criatura.

-¡¿Que haces aqui?! ¡Esta humana es mía!-

-¿Tuya? ¡No veo tu nombre escrito en ella!-

El diamante era, actualmente, un demonio al igual que Bill. Mabel podía ver un único ojo en el centro de este, y su voz resonaba al igual que el del demonio triangular que ella conocía. Pero por algún motivo, aquella voz era la que le causaba nauseas y le ponía los pelos de punta. Era increíble que preferiría escuchar la voz de Bill Cipher a la del nuevo demonio.

-Jaja, que gracioso eres. ¡Ya, largo! Ella me pertenece, shoo.-

-¡Pff! Nah, no lo creo Cipher. El terror de esta humana es tan… ¡Tan poderoso! Sin mencionar divertido, ¿Como me puedes pedir que me vaya?-

-Asi; ¡Fuera de aqui! Ella. Es. _Mia_.-

Mabel miro a los dos demonios con confusión escrita en el rostro, tratando de entender la conversación que estaban teniendo. ¿Bill no era quien le estaba dando las pesadillas?

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, muchas gracias!-

Ambos demonios se volvieron hacia ella, Bill mirándola con molestia y el demonio desconocido parecía sonreír con el ojo, como si hubiera visto algo que le hacía gracia.

-Estrella fugaz- -

-Mi nombre es _Mabel_.-

- _Estrella fugaz_.- Estrezo Bill, el color rojo nunca cambiando. -Quieta, esto no te incumbe.-

-¿Disculpa? ¡Son mis pesadillas las que me trajeron aquí! Y han estado ocurriendo por más de un mes, esto me incumbe-

-¡¿Un mes?!-

Bill se volvió hacia el demonio, creciendo en tamaño mientras su ojo negro y carmesí miraban al ser color verde con rabia. -¡¿Un mes?! ¡¿Has estado atormentando a Estrella fugaz por un mes?!-

El otro demonio parecía muy divertido con el espectáculo que veía, una risa con eco sonó por el Dreamscape monocromo, la lluvia de llamas poco a poco se apagaba.

-Al principio solo iba a ser una semana, pero su terror era tan delicioso… ¡No pude contenerme!- Río el demonio diamante, sujetándose lo que se suponía seria su estomago. -Tu "Estrella Fugaz" si que tiene problemas Bill. Parece que no cuidas bien de tus mascotas.-

Mabel, al escuchar las palabras del demonio, se puso roja de rabia y vergüenza. -¡No le pertenezco a nadie! ¡¿Y que diablos, mascota?!-

-Es raro que les des nombres a los humanos Bill, solo logras encariñarte… si es que es posible claro.- El demonio blanco parpadea una vez, y se lleva la palma de la mano hacia el corbatín. -Aunque creo que si… "Estrella fugaz" ya es un sobrenombre... _cariñoso_ …-

Cierto demonio de los sueños y cierta chica de suéter llamativo miraron al demonio como si hubiera dicho la blasfemia más impura en la existencia del universo.

-¡Ugh, Puaj! ¡Estas enfermo Kryptos! ¡Ella es _humana_!-

-¡Literalmente es un dorito flotante! Ugh, hay demonios que si son asquerosos...-

El extraño demonio se carcajea una vez más ante la expresión de asco de ambos. Un sonido horrible que seguía haciendo eco en el paisaje monocromo. Mabel y Bill compartieron una mirada entre asco y enojo y luego se volvieron a fijar en el demonio.

-Ay, ay… ¿Humana dices? ¡No hay problema! Mira, que te puedo ayudar con eso, Cipher.

Con malicia reflejada en el ojo, el demonio- ¿Kryptos?, hace una moción de giro con sus dedos, una energía de color violeta se hizo visible en la punta de sus dedos, danzando en su palma y, sin que nadie siquiera pudiera verlo, salió disparada hacia la forma furiosa de Bill Cipher, tirándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que su forma disminuyera por sorpresa.

Mabel pego un grito de sorpresa cuando la forma de Bill Cipher salió disparada hacia atrás, su ser siendo iluminado por aquella extraña energía púrpura mientras su cuerpo parecía ser moldeado y estirado dolorosamente en el aire, aterrizando en frente de ella al mismo tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Q...Que… ¿Que esta…?-

-Me lo agradecerás niña. ¡Deberás que lo harás! ¡Jajaja!-

Un gruñido de dolor se escuchó en el mundo monocromo. Los ojos castaños de Mabel se centraron en la figura del demonio de los sueños que conocía y ella soltó un respingo, un sonido entre sorpresa y miedo al mismo tiempo, pues el Bill Cipher que conocía había cambiado su aspecto de forma extrema en menos de un segundo.

En frente de ella, arrodillado con una expresión de dolor, el demonio triangular ahora tenía una apariencia humana, un chico rubio de piel tostada que lucía mayor que ella, vistiendo un traje de gala amarillo y negro, con sus siempre reconocibles sombrero de copa y corbata de moño.

La chica dio otro respingo cuando vio cara a cara a Bill, y trato rápidamente de callar a esa parte de su cerebro que estaba loca por los chicos que le decía que la piel tostada, el cabello rubio y el ojo color ámbar de la forma humana del demonio eran rasgos atractivos para ella, centrándose mejor en tratar de percibir cualquier emoción que se pudiera reflejar en el único ojo visible del demonio convertido chico.

-¿No es genial? ¡Incluso se ve como de tu edad, chica!- Se mofo Kryptos, sujetándose lo que se suponía sería su estomago. -¿Ya vez, Bill? ¡Ya no hay problema de que ella sea humana!-

Paso en una fracción de segundo, o quizás menos que eso. Mabel Pines apenas si logró captar la sorpresa en el ojo amarillo de Bill antes de que este cambiara a un tono tan rojo como la sangre fresca. El traje ahora era Rojo con blanco y negro y su cabello habia cambiado a carmesi en menos de un parpadeo. Un circulo delineado por llamas azules apareció a los pies del demonio de los sueños al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, al parecer, sin tener problemas al acostumbrarse al cuerpo que tenía en ese momento.

- _Kryptos…_ \- Susurro el chico, y Mabel dio un paso atrás involuntariamente, por que aquel tono de voz simplemente le gritaba que corriera a buscar refugio detrás de cualquier cosa. -Creo que estas _olvidando algo.-_

-¿Oh? ¿Que cosa?- Respondió el diamante, tomando a la ligera el peligroso siseo que escapó de la boca del rubio. -¿A tu _Estrella fugaz_ no le gustan los rubios?-

-Estas olvidando.- Diseo de nuevo. Bill Cipher se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su simbolo y mirando fijamente al demonio, un sin fin de ojos apareciendo en los reversos de las colas de su traje. - _Quien manda aqui._ -

El círculo delineado por fuego parecía expandirse y cobrar vida, diez símbolos familiares rotando en los bordes de este mientras un único ojo se abría en el centro, brillando de manera siniestra en el paramo monocromo. El demonio de los sueños siseo algo en un lenguaje que ninguna lengua humana podria nunca pronunciar al mismo tiempo que Kryptos, si era posible, brillaba de un color aún más blanco que antes.

-No lo…-

- _Te dije que te alejaras de lo que es mio._ -

Pánico, el único ojo del demonio de diamante reflejo un pánico puro al mismo tiempo que el círculo de invocación de Bill Cipher se cubría de llamaradas azules que parecían aullar con rabia mientras iluminaban a las tres criaturas en ese lugar. Kryptos dio algo que pudo haber sido un grito o una maldición y comenzó a retroceder al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo humano del demonio de los sueños flotaba por sobre el infierno color azul.

-¡No te atreverías!-

La sonrisa de Bill le dijo muy bien que si, haría lo que tenía planeado y lo disfrutaría. El demonio blanco dio otro grito y con un chasquido de dedos, trato de formar una grieta para poder escapar del DreamScape lo antes posible, aunque aquella grieta parecía cerrarse en cosa de segundos, evitando que siquiera una partícula pudiera atravezarla.

- _No vas a volver a interferir, y me voy a asegurar de eso,_ _ **Kryptos**_ _._ -

Una luz azul invadió el lugar monocromo, y era tan brillante, que Mabel tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedar probablemente ciega. Aún así, puntos blancos danzaban en frente de sus párpados cerrados. Un grito desgarrador y el olor de algo quemándose invadieron los sentidos de la mayor de los Pines, y la chica dio un grito ahogado ante esto.

El sonido de las llamas poco a poco se volvió menos que un susurro hasta que desapareció completamente, lo único que la hizo volver a abrir los ojos fue el carraspeo de garganta de Bill, que intentaba llamarle la atención.

-Bien, eso debería de arreglar las cosas.-

-¿Huh?-

Al abrir los ojos, no se podía divisar ni un rastro del otro demonio, o de cosas quemándose o lluvia de llamas. Solo estaba el DreamScape monótono de colores grises y Bill, de vuelta en su forma triangular de siempre con su característico color amarillo canario. Cualquier rastro de enojo había desaparecido.

-Me pregunto quién lo habrá llevado aquí… Creo que tengo que ir a hablar con algunas personas…-

El demonio de los sueños entrecerró el único ojo que tenia y miro a su símbolo, quien aun estaba boquiabierta y mirando su alrededor como si algo fuera a saltar y atacar en cualquier momento. Bill Cipher dio una vuelta de su muñeca, dejando a Mabel en un estado durmiente sin sueño alguno.

-...Hmn... No puedo creerlo…- Murmuró enojado, abandonando el Dreamscape de la chica.

La siguiente noche, Mabel Pines comenzó a tener sueños. Sueños, no pesadillas, sueños lúcidos en los cuales ella podía invocar gatos, cerditos, flotar en un cielo de color rosa, hacer que llovieran dulces. Así mismo fue al día siguiente, y el siguiente de ese.

Poco a poco, las cosas en su lado de la habitación comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, o lo más normal que se podía poner mientras Mabel era la dueña. Las piedras, los atrapa-sueños y amuletos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, volviendo a los peluches y posters coloridos (Con excepción de un atrapa-sueños rosa, era su favorito), volvía a sonreír más, descansaba con tranquilidad, ya no despertaba a mitad de la noche.

Pero no podía recordar la ultima pesadilla que habia tenido, no tenia idea de porque, pero no importaba. Ya era libre.

Y mientras Mabel soñaba, mientras se daba cuenta de que aquel sueño era lucido una vez más, Bill Cipher, desde un rincón alejado de los sueños coloridos, miraba a la chica castaña sonreir.

-...Yo soy el único que te puede dar pesadillas, ¿Está claro?-

Sin decir ni una otra palabra, Bill volvió hacia el Mindscape, asegurándose de que el sueño de la chica siguiera lúcido hasta su despertar con un movimiento de dedos.

Un mes de pesadillas con un demonio que no era él… supuso que sueños lúcidos era lo justo para remediar eso. Luego de un mes, le volvería a dar aquellos sueños raros, y todo seguiría como siempre.

Si, seguramente.

* * *

 **Reviews pls~**


	6. Embrujando a las Pesadillas

**Fanfiction andaba idiota ayer, asi que no pude subir este capitulo antes :V**

 **Bueno, esta es la parte en donde digo que acepto requests, me estoy quedando sin ideas y necesito mas MaBill en mi vida uvu El Ship me atrapo re bien, no me la puedo quitar de encima ;v;**

 **Y, ¿Que les parece la nueva portada del fic? La he dibujado yo! Originalmente solo la hice como Pagedoll para mi cuenta en tumblr, pero decidi hacerle un fondo para usarla como portada. Asi más o menos se llevan una idea de como es mi version humana de Bill Cipher :V**

 **Y muchas gracias a Elly1234 y anonimaferxD, que son los unicos que me dejan reviews en el fic y me dan animo de seguir escribiendo los OneShots~**

 **Bueno, disfruten!**

 **Titulo:** Embrujando a las pesadillas

 **Linea de Tiempo:** AU

 **Genero:** Fluff, Romance, Humor.

 **Summary:** Dipper escucha las acusaciones del demonio hacia su hermana, ¿Mabel era una bruja? Solo al oír las explicaciones de Bill Cipher, el gemelo Pines se da cuenta de que la situación es peor de la que imaginaba, mucho peor.

* * *

-¡Tu hermana es una bruja!-

Dipper Pines hubiera rodado los ojos ante el comentario por parte del demonio, al menos, lo hubiera dicho si el comentario hubiera sido un insulto hacia él. Pero al ser para su gemela, el chico miro a el ojo visible del rubio e hizo una mueca.

-Se que mi hermana a veces es pesada, pero no tienes el derecho de llamarla de esa forma.-

-¡No! Ugh, ¡Literalmente hablando, Pino!-

El chico esta vez sí rodó los ojos hacia el cielo, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del demonio en cuerpo humano, quien se veía con una expresión mezclada entre el pánico y enojo. Su vestimenta y cabello de color amarillo parecían tornarse de un suave cyan en los bordes, mostrando realmente que si sentía pánico.

-¿...Literalmente hablando?-

-¡Si!-

Bill se llevó las manos al cabello, mirando a todos lados con el único ojo visible que tenía. De verdad parecía… asustado, de cierta manera, su voz incluso parecía más aguda que de costumbre.

-¿Y porque piensas que Mabel, mi hermana, la chica que le hace sueters a todos los que pisan la cabaña del misterio y ama a los cerditos, practica el arte de la brujería?-

-¡Todas las señales están allí!- Se quejo el demonio, su tono cyan volviéndose rojo por una milésima de segundo. -¡Es obvio! ¡Puedo sentirlo!-

Dipper pestañeo varias veces, mirando al demonio de los sueños con una ceja alzada en una expresión de confusión. -... Tomando en cuenta que ella y yo dormimos en la misma habitación y que no he visto nada fuera de lo normal… ¿A que te refieres cuando dices que puedes "sentirlo"?-

Bill murmuró algo por lo bajo, ignorando al chico mientras caminaba por el living de la vieja cabaña, su color amarillo cambiando de amarillo, para pasar a rojo, luego volverse rosa por un par de segundos solo para volver a ser azul y amarillo nuevamente. Con cada paso que daba pequeñas llamas azules salían de las suelas de sus zapatos, que milagrosamente, no lograban quemar el piso de madera de la casa.

-¡Es justo como en la época de Salem!- Exclamó, tirando los brazos hacia el cielo. -¡Muchas querían a un demonio como familiar! ¡Decenas de ellas! ¡Fui invocado a diario por un puñado de esas locas!-

-...Uh…-

-Intentaron un sinfín de cosas; Maldiciones, hechizos, incluso contratos… Pero siempre pude con ellas ¡Siempre! Mande a más de diez de ellas a la hoguera, y a tres de ellas las mande al centro de la tierra a nadar en magma… ¡Nunca pudieron conmigo!-

-Eh, ¿Bill?-

-¡¿Por que me esta afectando ahora?! ¡¿Y por que ella?!- Gruño, el color rojo apoderándose de su figura completamente. -¡¿Que clase he hechizo ha utilizado para… para ponerme de esta manera?! ¡Hizo algo, lo se!-

Dipper, aún con duda si hablarle al demonio o no en ese estado, decide por verlo echar humos por unos minutos. Cuando su color rojo cambio a un muy tenue anaranjado, el chico se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para hablar nuevamente.

-¿Hacer que, exactamente?-

-N...No lo se… ¡No lo se!- Gimió Bill, tirándose del cabello anaranjado. -¡Hizo algo! ¡Se que lo hizo! No puedo… ¡No puedo tener estos pensamientos sobre ella por cuenta propia! ¡Lo hace para comprar mi confianza, para seducirme y hacerme su familiar!-

-Disculpa, ¿Que?- Si, Dipper creia que Bill Cipher era una reina del drama, pero aquella frase dicha por el demonio le pusieron los pelos de punta. -¿Me puedes repetir eso último?-

-No está conforme con su cerdo, noooo, necesita otro familiar…- Gimió el rubio entre sus manos, su color volviendo a ser el amarillo de siempre. -Y no puedo exactamente hacerla saltar a un volcán para evitarlo…-

-No, en serio, repite eso ultimo que me has dicho.-

Bill Cipher oficialmente lo estaba ignorando, murmurando cosas por debajo del aliento y sin prestarle un solo deje de atención en absoluto. Demasiado sumido en su propio pánico.

-Soy un demonio de los sueños, el ser más poderoso del universo, debo poder con esto, tengo que…-

-¡Bill-y!-

Fue una fracción de segundo, pero tan pronto Mabel, la chica de los suéteres coloridos entró por la puerta principal de la cabaña, el color completo de Bill cambió a un Cyan con tonos rosas en ciertos lados, luego de pasar a ser su amarillo de siempre.

-E-Estrella Fugaz.-

Un frio recorrio la espalda de Dipper al ver al demonio tartamudear ante la presencia de su hermana. ¿Serian nervios? ¿Miedo? Quizás era ambos, pero tenía una supuesta teoría que le decía que aquellas emociones eran provocadas por la razón equivocada, porque no habia ninguna manera que Bill Cipher fuera intimidado por una chica de trece años.

Pero no quería pensarlo, no quería tener que estar en lo correcto y saber que el estado del demonio se debía _otra_ razón.

-Mira, ¡He terminado el sueter que te prometi hace un tiempo! Tuve que terminarlo en casa de Grenda porque se me habían quedado las agujas para tejer en su casa. -Parloteo Mabel, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras presentaba la vestimenta que habia hecho. -Es tu amarillo favorito, ¿No? Incluso le pude tejer un diseño de ladrillos en la parte de abajo, ¿No es genial?-

-S-Sí, ¡Claro que lo es! Jaja, claro que si.- Bill sonrió con cuidado, tratando de imponer su típica sonrisa sardónica de oreja a oreja, aunque la base de su nuca y su espalda se estaban coloreando entre cyan y rosa. -Deberías...uh, dedicarte a esto, ¿Sabes? Solo a esto, nada más, nu-uh.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Mabel le dio el sueter al demonio, dando saltitos en el lugar. -Bueno, ¿Que esperas? ¡Pruébatelo!-

-¿Ahora?- SI hubiera un momento en el cual Bill podia verse nervioso, era aquel, eso decidio Dipper. -¿Ahora mismo?-

-¡Claro!- La sonrisa de Mabel disminuyó un poco luego de unos segundos, sus labios curvandose en un puchero. -O…¿O no te gusta como ha quedado?-

-¡No es eso!-

Dipper, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca en el rostro, miró como el demonio de deshacía del chaleco sin mangas que traía puesto y se ponía el sueter que le habia regalado su hermana. Era raro, pensó, porque incluso parecía tenerle miedo hace solo segundos, y ahora se trastabillaba para no hacerla sentir mal.

-Es… es de mi talla.- Si, le quedaba como un guante hecho a medida. Incluso lo trataba como si fuera una reliquia -¿Como has adivinado mi talla?-

-No adivine.- Replicó una sonriente Mabel, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. -Tome tus medidas mientras dormías.-

Y teniendo en mente que la unica vez que habia dormido habia sido el primer dia en que se habia conseguido un cuerpo humano, para acostumbrarse a este, Bill estaba realmente impresionado.

-...Estoy tan orgulloso de ti en este momento…- Murmuró el demonio, y Dipper vio con alarma como partes del cabello rubio y la espalda de este se volvían de un color rosa. No habia cyan, ni verde, solo _rosa_.

La gemela Pines dio una sonrisa deslumbrante, literalmente de oreja a oreja, y abrazo al demonio por el estomago, acurrucandose en el sueter que habia hecho para este. -Hehe.-

Y Bill Cipher literalmente sufrió un ciclo de colores que lograban dañar los ojos de Dipper, de rosa a azul, a rojo, luego a azul nuevamente y finalmente volviendo a un rosa mezclado con amarillo, lentamente poniendo sus brazos en la espalda de la castaña en un mísero intento de abrazo.

-S-Si, si si si. Aja. Eh, t-tengo que hacer cosas de demonios de los sueños ahora, uh, tengo que…-

-Ah, ¡Claro!-

Soltando al demonio, Mabel le dio una sonrisa más a este, y fue hacia las escaleras sin antes darle a Dipper un saludo con la mano. La puerta del ático se escuchó por sobre el silencio de la Cabaña del Misterio.

Bill se quedó mirando fijamente las escaleras, por donde la gemela Pines había desaparecido hacia su habitación compartida, su influx de colores poco a poco volviendo a ser el amarillo canario de siempre. Sus ojos parecían no ver realmente, y su boca se abrió un par de veces en un intento de formar palabras, pero solo un susurro de pánico salió de su garganta.

-... _Lo hizo_ _de nuevo_ …-

Dipper estaba mirando, igualmente, el mismo punto al final de las escaleras.

-Lo hizo de nuevo… ¡No! Intenta… Intenta atraparme con sus sonrisas, la forma que juega con su cabello, cuando pone esos ojos de cachorro… ¡C-Con sus suéteres que huelen a perfume! ¡Incluso el que me ha dado huele a su perfume!-

-...Oh no…-

Y mientras el demonio seguido con sus gritos susurrados, Dipper estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones. Por que el comportamiento de Bill Cipher y la forma que describe a su hermana…

-¡Me quiere como familiar! Cada vez que ríe o me abraza o me pide que vaya con ella a algún lugar… ¡Intenta seducirme para hacerme su esclavo! -

Uno podía prácticamente ver como el cerebro de Dipper llegaba a una conclusión e iniciaba un proceso de autodestrucción ante el resultado que había obtenido.

" _-No es cierto…-"_

-¡Estoy seguro que es un hechizo! Quizás… quizás es el perfume… ¡Debe serlo! ¿Porque otra razón puedo sentir su perfume… o-o el olor que tiene su cabello? O quizás es otra cosa… ¡Debe ser físico! ¡Por eso me impulsa a devolverle los abrazos o a sonreírle de vuelta o tomarle la mano!-

" _-No. no no no. Imposible ¡De ninguna manera!-"_

-¡Es una bruja! ¡Con sus ojos brillantes y sus hechizos para controlarme!-

Dipper dio un respingo, mirando al demonio con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En parte, se sentía asqueado, por otra furioso y últimamente, asustado. No podía ser cierto, Bill Cipher no podía tener ese tipo de emociones humanas.

-¡Hechicera, Seductora, Bruja!-

El gemelo Pines palideció. Se llevo una mano al rostro y sujeto el puente de su nariz con los dedos, gritando en su mente la respuesta que quería decirle al demonio humanizando que seguía susurrándose en voz no muy baja.

" _-¡Imbecil! ¡No es una bruja! Ugh ¡Te enamoraste de mi hermana!-"_


	7. Lecciones de A-fec-to

**Holis~ Me presento nuevamente con otro OneShot, este es como más largo que la mayoría que he escrito. Eso es bueno, ¿no?.**

 **Para quienes me dejaron Requests, ¡Estoy trabajando en ellos! Puede que no salgan apenas los escriba, pero saldran despues de todo. No se preocupen si se demora un poco, ya verán como quedan.**

 **Y eso, también he recibido nuevos follows y favs, y muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer estos OneShots mios. ¡Larga vida al MaBill!**

 **Titulo:** Lecciones de A-fec-to.

 **Linea de tiempo:** AU.

 **Genero:** Fluff, Romance.

 **Summary:** Mabel le enseña a Bill en como mostrar afecto; y Bill, mientras no lo entiende, es un buen estudiante… tal vez, demasiado bueno.

* * *

-Recuerdame porque estoy haciendo esto.-

-Shh, ya te dije que es importante.-

El demonio rubio dio un gruñido para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero la castaña solo rodó los ojos y le dio un suave golpecito en la base de la nuca, haciéndolo callar nuevamente mientras ella comenzaba a buscar algo en lo más recóndito de las profundidades que yacían debajo de su cama.

-No lo es. ¡No necesito aprender sobre emociones humanas! Ya se lo básico, como enojo y alegría semi psicótica y molestia.-

-Pff, bien, ¡Pues hoy vas a aprender sobre el cariño y el afecto!-

Mientras Mabel lograba encontrar un libro de fotografías, pudo sentir un hueco "Thud" y rodó los ojos, bastante segura de que Bill se había golpeado en la cabeza contra la pared de madera. -No es tan malo, en serio, tienes que aprender esto para reformarte.-

-¡Pero no quiero reformarme! Me divierte hacer sufrir a los humanos y verlos sufrir también, no necesito ese _a-fec-to.-_ Bill escupió la palabra como si fuera lo más amargo que hubiera probado en su vida infinita. -¿Por que necesitaría de eso, en primer lugar?-

-Por que te vas a quedar con nosotros por… la gran mayoría de nuestra vida, ¿No?- Bill gruñó algo por lo bajo, pero dio una positiva con la cabeza. -Y si vas a convivir con nosotros y con quienes nosotros convivimos, necesitas aprender sobre el afecto… ¡Hasta puede que consigas novia si lo haces!-

El color de Bill cambió ligeramente a un verde vómito, y Mabel rodó los ojos nuevamente mientras Bill fingia sujetarse el estomago y vomitar por la ventana que tenía su forma demoníaca. -¡Bleeh! ¡Puaj!-

-No seas un bebe.-

-¡Las relaciones humanas son asquerosas!-

Dando un suspiro, la castaña se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de madera, invitando al rubio a sentarse en frente de ella. Bill murmuró algo por lo bajo pero se sentó en frente de la chica de todos modos, su color volviendo al amarillo canario de siempre.

-Empecemos con lo básico.- Comenzó Mabel, abriendo el libro de fotografías, mostrando a diferentes parejas- no todas románticas, dando muestras de afecto; Padres e hijos, hermanos, amigos, amantes, novios, etc. -Estas son varias muestras de afecto que la gente puede dar, platónica y romántica.-

-Si, si, si. Se lo que _es_ el concepto de amor o afecto o lo que sea que quieras llamarlo, no tienes que explicar eso.- Bill pensó por un momento, y sostuvo un dedo en los labios de la castaña cuando intento hablar nuevamente. -También se sobre las relaciones platónicas y románticas de los humanos, y lo que se considera _Tabú_ en la actualidad en ese aspecto, no tienes que hablar de eso tampoco.-

Mabel dio un bufido de exasperación y dio un golpecito al dedo- garra, de hecho, si tenía que nombrarla bien, lejos de su boca. -Bueno, pues supongo que podemos pasar a las muestras de afecto entonces.-

-Ugh…-

Mabel comenzó a tararear una pequeña canción bajo su aliento mientras cambiaba las páginas del libro que tenía en las manos. Bill, mientras tanto, decidía si podría simplemente escapar al Mindscape por un par de días o algo por el estilo, pero sabía que la gemela Pines solo volvería a arrastró a esa supuesta "lección" tan pronto pusiera un pie de vuelta en Gravity Falls.

-Primero van los abrazos.- Comienza Mabel, mostrándole a Bill una fotografía de dos personas abrazándose. El demonio alzó una ceja con desgana y miró a la castaña. -Son muestras de afecto platónico más que nada, también se pueden hacer en grupo.-

-Se lo que es un abrazo, Estrella Fugaz. Casi me sacas los pulmones non existentes que tengo cada mañana cuando me das uno.-

-¡Entonces no te importará que de uno ahora!-

-¿Que cosa-? ¡AAAH!-

Mabel se lanzó hacia el demonio y rodeo el cuello de este con sus brazos, riendo fuertemente y tirando al rubio al piso con su peso mientras lo abrazaba. Bill se volvió de colores azules y verdes mientras fingía perder la respiración, haciendo sonidos de ahogamiento con la garganta mientras sujetaba la espalda de Mabel con una mano y con la otra intentaba arañar el aire.

-¡Ack! ¡No...respiro! ¡Oxigeno! ¡Aire!-

-Bill, acabas de decir que no tienes pulmones, no necesitas respirar.-

-Sin...fuerzas...todo se...vuelve negro…-

-¡Reina del drama!-

Con una risita, Mabel deja al demonio y vuelve a sentarse en su lugar, el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios. El demonio de los sueños tomo grandes bocanadas de aire y se golpeó el pecho con el puño, tosiendo un par de veces.

-Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.-

-No necesitas aire, y hasta donde nos has dicho, vives infinitamente.-

-Exacto.-

-Aja.-

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Mabel se volvió hacia su libro de fotos nuevamente, ignorando como Bill se arreglaba la corbata de moño y el cabello. -Hm, bien, ahora…-

Mabel puso el libro abajo nuevamente, esta vez, apuntando a una fotografía de dos manos tomadas una en la otra, con el fondo de un atardecer. -Esta es más simple, mira.-

-...¿Tomarse de las manos?-

-¡Sip! Aparte de los abrazos, es como lo más simple para mostrar afecto.- Explico la castaña, rotando la muñeca mientras hablaba. -Es tanto platónico como romántico, quiero decir, los hermanos, amigos y familiares se dan la mano para mostrar confianza, y los novios lo hacen para mostrar cariño.-

-...Hm…- Bill miró fijamente la foto, alzando una ceja. -Es raro que cada señal de... _a-fec-to_ tenga distintos significados, como el lenguaje críptico.-

-¿En serio comparas tomarse de las manos con el Latín o cosas asi?-

Bill se encogió de hombros, aún mirando la foto con un pequeño deje de curiosidad reflejado en el ojo que no estaba cubierto por su cabello. El rubio dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa cuando sintió algo cálido tomar su palma, y miro con confusión a la gemela Pines, quien le sostenía la mano enguantada con su pequeña mano rosada.

-¿Vez? Tomarse de las manos no es tan complicado como tus lenguas muertas.-

Bill miró sus manos, tomadas una de la otra y luego volvió su vista a la fotografía, haciendo una mueca al ver la imagen representada en el libro de Mabel.

Por un segundo o dos, el demonio siguió mirando la fotografía y lentamente comenzó a mover sus dedos. Mabel alzó una ceja ante esto, pensando que Bill se sentía incómodo con la acción e iba a alejarse, la chica hizo un sonido con la garganta y también comenzó a soltar la mano del chico demonio.

Pero para su sorpresa, Bill no se alejó ni soltó su mano, si no que simplemente cambió la forma en la cual sus manos estaban tomadas; entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera manejando cristal que no quería romper. Mabel pensó por un momento que los dedos de Bill eran mucho más largos que los de ella, si parecían garras. Garras que eran extrañamente cálidas, era como estar cerca de una fogata.

-Lo estabas haciendo mal.-

-¿Eh?-

Rodando su ojo, Bill apuntó a la foto con su mano libre. -Mira, los dedos están entrelazados, lo estabas haciendo mal.-

-Oh… ¡Oh! Ah, si, jeje.- Mabel usó su mano libre para hacer un puño, dando una tos falsa en esta. -Eso es para expresar más que afecto platónico,uh, ¿Es cosa de parejas?-

-¿ _A-fect-o_ romántico entonces?-

-Sip.-

-Hmm.-

Bill se quedó mirando sus manos aún con los dedos entrelazados, y lentamente comenzó a separar su mano de la pequeña mano de Mabel, aunque no parecía ni avergonzado o sorprendido con la explicación sobre aquel gesto, más bien parecía simplemente aceptarlo.

-Vale…-

Mabel se mordió el interior de la mejilla, extrañando un poco el agradable calor que emanaba la mano del demonio. Ella sacudió su cabeza un par de veces para volver a sus sentidos y tomó el libro, ojeando por sus páginas una vez más mientras Bill pasaba su pulgar izquierdo por su palma derecha, pareciendo pensar mil pensamientos por segundo.

-...Ahora, a ver...um…Oooh, ¡Besos y contacto físico en general!.-

El chico demonio dio una mueca de asco al escuchar la palabra _"besos",_ cruzándose de brazos y mandandole una mirada asqueada a la chica que tenía en frente.

-Ya sé lo que son los besos, muchas gracias.-

-Pff, ¿De verdad? ¿Tú, señor _"las emociones humanas y sus relaciones dan asco"?-_

Bill rodó el ojo hacia el techo, murmurando una maldición por debajo del aliento y Mabel dio una risita, aunque golpeó al demonio con el libro, suavemente, claro.

-No debes decir grocerias.-

-¿Tienes cuanto? ¿Dieciséis años? Ya debes estar acostumbrada a las grocerias.-

-Pero no es amable, no las digas.-

-Yo no soy amable.-

-Y tampoco sabes lo que son los besos.-

Bill dio un gruñido gutural con la garganta, mirando fijamente a Mabel y haciendo que esta sonriera ante la expresión de su cara, aunque si estaba algo intimidada. A veces, lograba olvidar que Bill Cipher era un demonio de los sueños que había hecho un sin fin de cosas horribles antes de que su hermano y ella lograran atarlo a un cuerpo humano y a la tierra.

-Dame tu mano.-

-¿Eh?

-Solo dámela.-

Mabel, aún con esa sonrisa algo asustada, le dio su mano a Bill, quien la tomó por la palma de esta y lentamente puso su dedo pulgar por sobre los dedos de ella, llevando su mano hacia sus cara.

Mabel dio un muy pequeño respingo de sorpresa, y pudo sentir como la sangre subía a su cara al mismo tiempo que Bill presionaba sus labios contra sus nudillos y cerraba su ojo visible ante el contacto de piel con piel. Mabel había recibido y dado besos, pero nunca nadie le había besado la mano, como si fuera realeza.

Por un segundo, imagino como ella era una princesa dentro de un castillo, y Bill, un caballero de armadura dorada en su presencia.

-¿Vez? Si se que son los estúpidos besos.-

Una risa subió desde la garganta de Mabel y escapó por sus labios. Tapándose la boca con su mano libre, la risa resonó por la habitacion al mismo tiempo que Bill hacia una mueca de molestia.

-¿Que?-

-Pfff… Bueno, bueno. Si, eso si es un beso, ¡Pero es muy antiguo!- Exclamó Mabel, al mismo tiempo que el rubio soltaba su mano y le sacaba la lengua en un gesto infantil. -Creo que esta en par con los besos que se daban a los tacones de las mujeres.-

-Hay como cien años de diferencia entre ambos, ¿Pero que tiene? Es un estúpido beso, ¿No?-

Mabel río nuevamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. -Ya, pero no cuentan. Mira.- Pasándole el libro al demonio, Mabel apunta a una de las fotografías. -Es algo asi.-

Bill dio una mueca de asco, alejando el libro de su persona y pasado sus manos por sobre su traje, como si tratara de quitarse mugre. -No voy a intercambiar saliva con un humano, que asco.-

La gemela Pines rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, tomando el libro nuevamente y cerrándolo. -No todos los besos son en los labios, pero al menos requieren un par.- Acercándose al demonio, la chica toca su nariz con un dedo, murmurando un pequeño "boop". -También puedes besar aquí, aquí y aquí.- Dijo, apretando con sus dedos indice las mejillas, frente y nariz del demonio. -Tontito.-

El rubio abrió y cerró la boca en un intento fallido de morder uno de los dedos de la chica, quien solo rio al verlo y volvió a su posición en frente de él. Bill miró al libro cerrado con una expresión de enojo, y luego a Mabel, quien tildó su cabeza a un lado, curiosa.

-...Así que… ¿Eso es lo que se consideran besos ahora?-

-Pues…Sip. Digo, puedes besar cualquier parte del cuerpo mientras la otra persona esté de acuerdo, pero ese beso en los nudillos si se considera viejo.-

-Hmm…-

Con una expresión pensativa, Bill tomó nuevamente la mano de Mabel, y mirando fijamente su palma abierta, llevó esta a sus labios. Mabel dio un respingo de sorpresa y nuevamente pudo sentir su cara volviéndose roja mientras sentía los labios del demonio.

-¿Q-Que estás haciendo?-

-Esto cuenta como cualquier parte del cuerpo, ¿No?-

-Uuhh…-

Sentándose más cerca de la chica, Bill la mira como si fuese algo que jamás en su larga vida hubiera visto. Entrecerrando el ojo, el chico se acerca lo suficiente como para sentir el aliento de la castaña, y lentamente presiona sus labios contra la punta de la nariz de esta.

-Jeje, ¡Oye!.-

-Hmm.-

Menos de un segundo después, los labios del demonio encontraron lugar en la frente de la chica, besando la zona en donde el tercer ojo debería de descansar. Mabel cerró los ojos ante el contacto y puso sus manos en su regazo, esperando pacientemente a que el demonio se alejara.

-La nariz…-

-Me haces cosquillas.-

Bill dio lo que pudo haber sido una sonrisa mientras se apartaba levemente de la cara de la castaña. Mabel siguió mirando al demonio con curiosidad y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, preguntándose porque no lo apartaba ella misma.

" _-Solo son besos… nariz, manos, frente, no hay nada de malo con eso…-"_

-Hmm…-

El demonio puso uno de sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de la castaña, obligándola a subir el rostro por unos centímetro. Luego, el apoyo los labios en su mejilla derecha y la izquierda, sintiendo como estas estaban más cálidas que el resto de su cuerpo.

Mabel río por lo bajo, aún no tenía idea de porque Bill estaba haciendo esto. ¿Quizás había lastimado su orgullo al decir que no sabía sobre besos? El demonio si se jactaba de saberlo todo, así que podría ser eso…

-Jeje, parece un saludo francés…-

-Eh, los franceses y sus costumbres.-

La sonrisa de Bill desapareció poco a poco mientras se alejaba, y Mabel tildó su cabeza con confusión. ¿Que le habría pasado ahora? Parecía mirar algo en particular, algo que lo hacía pensar y entrecerrar su ojo dorado con molestia.

-Falta...ahí.-

-¿Eh? ¿Donde?-

Y en un movimiento que la sorprendió, Bill cuidadosamente tomó una de sus mejillas en sus manos y comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Y entonces se dio cuenta, lo que estaba mirando hace rato eran sus _labios._

 _Le faltaba besar sus labios._

-¡¿B-Bill?!- Mabel podía sentir el pánico en aquel susurro. Ella estaba bien con los besos en las mejillas y la frente y todo eso. Pero un beso en los labios significaba mucho para ella. ¿Acaso Bill tenía idea de-? No, claro que no, claro que no sabía.

-...-

-O-Oye, no necesitas…-

Y la sorprendió, porque sintió los labios del rubio cerca de los suyos. No _sobre_ los suyos, si no cerca. Mabel pudo jurar que su rostro se había tornado cien tipos de rojos y rosas y que su corazón parecía bombear sangre suficiente como para cinco personas, las palpitaciones siendo tan fuertes que parecían querer atravesar su caja torácica.

Y se quedó allí, quieta por el shock de aquel beso en la comisura de sus labios y la agradable sensación que le producían los labios y la mano del demonio de los sueños. Y mientras no era un beso completo, no podía dejar de disfrutarlo.

Cuando Bill se separó de ella, la castaña apenas si se dio cuenta que estaba sujetando el aliento, y dio un gran suspiro mientras el rubio volvía a su asiento en frente de ella, apuntando el punto que había besado.

-Hice trampa, pero ese cuenta, ¿No?-

-U-Uh, si. Si cuenta, si…-

Arreglándose un mechón de cabello, Mabel Pines da una sonrisa fingida y empuja a Bill con ambas manos, haciendo que el demonio cayera de espaldas al suelo mientras reía.

-De acuerdo, la lección se acabó, creo que has aprendido mucho por hoy.-

-¡Woo!- Celebró Bill, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tiraba los puños al aire en señal de victoria. -¡Gracias!-

-Si, si…- Murmuro la chica, pateando el libro de fotos devuelta a las profundidades de debajo de su cama, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas. -No eres tan mal alumno.-

-Pssh, soy excelente, ¿No?- El demonio comenzó a flotar por la habitación de manera desinteresada. -Pero no voy a volver a repetirlo, mostrar _a-fec-to_ a los humanos es horrible.-

-Me acabas de dar varias muestras de afecto hacia solo unos segundos…-

-Si, pero bueno, es porque eres tu, ¿Sabes?- Bill se la queda mirando, flotando cerca del techo y con la espalda hacia el suelo, haciendo que su cabello destapara el ojo negro. -No mostraría esas cosas a nadie más.-

Mabel sintió como una sonrisa escapaba de su rostro, y trato de no sentirse muy especial y de no sentir ese agradable picor en la cara, manos y cerca del labio. Lugares que habían sido besados por el demonio de los sueños.

-Me alagas.-

Bill volvió a tierra firme, dando su sonrisa sardónica de siempre mientras hacía una reverencia y se quitaba el sombrero de copa, solo para luego volver a pararse firmemente mientras ofrecía su brazo. Puede que no supiera mucho de afecto, pero sabía cómo ser un caballero.

-¿Quieres ir al bosque a patear gnomos, Estrella fugaz?-

Mabel dio una risa, y acepto el brazo del demonio, entrelazándolo con el de ella como si fueran una pareja antigua.

-Seria un placer, señor Cipher.-


	8. Yo me opongo

**Lamento la demora~ Me he estado entreteniendo tanto con el fandom de Funamusea y el juego _Undertale,_ ¿Alguien lo ha jugado? Y alguien más que le de ship a Sans/Toriel ;v; Jaja, tengo que escribir algo para esta pareja, me encantan.**

 **Bueno, tengo que informar que el OneShot demoro por cierto drama de Tumblr. Al parecer hay personas que se toman la ficcion muy en serio y andan llamando "abusivos" a ciertas personas, sobre todo con la pareja BillDip (la cual yo no apoyo mucho, para ser sincera...) Y de pasada el MaBill. Pero bueno, asi son los gringos...**

 **Ahora con la historia, espero que esto si sea de su agrado ;v;**

 **Gravity Falls le pertence a Alex.H y no a mi. Yo hago esto por diversión.**

 **Titulo:** Yo me opongo

 **Linea de Tiempo:** AU/Semi canon?

 **Generó:** Sobrenatural.

 **Summary:** Jeff tenia todo planeado para su boda con Mabel, ella seria su querida Reina y la de sus drones. Pero parece que cierto demonio tenia algo que decir al respecto.

* * *

-Suéltenme, ¡Suéltenme les digo! ¡Ugh!-

Mabel, enojada y con un tinte rojo subiéndole por el cuello, patea al gnomo más cercano a ella, la criatura enana dando un sonido de ahogamiento antes de ser lanzado hacía un arbusto con la fuerza de la patada de la chica. Otros gnomos miraron la escena pero no se inmutaron, siguiendo en acercarse a la castaña.

-Jeff, como me pongas tus sudorosas manitos encima…-

-Oye oye, mis manos no son sudorosas.- Se defendió el gnomo con una extraña calma, gesticulando con los brazos mientras otros gnomos detrás de él copiaba sus movimientos. La extraña mímica hacía que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda a la chica humana. -Además, tendrás que lidiar con ello tarde o temprano, como al momento de la boda.-

-¿Que la paliza que te dimos Dipper y yo no fue lo suficiente?- Preguntó la chica con molestia, pateando a otro gnomo que se acercaba demasiado a ella para su gusto, haciendo que este vomitara colores del arcoiris. -¡Si no me case contigo a los 12 ni loca lo hare a los 15!-

-Aww, ¡Pero hemos cambiado!-

-¡Tú y tus drones me raptaron de la cabaña del misterio en medio de la noche, y con mi pijama!- Se quejo la chica, apuntando al pijama rosa con diseños de alas blancas que traía puesto. -¡Son los mismos hombrecitos raros de siempre! Y no, no seria tu reina aunque cambiaras, ew.-

Jeff parecía herido por un segundo, o la fracción de uno, pero una sonrisa fue a parar al rostro del gnomo Rey mientras simplemente sacudió su cabeza, pareciendo divertido.

-Ay, ay Mabel… ¡Nunca dijimos nada sobre si estuvieras de acuerdo con esto! ¡A la carga chicos!-

-¿Que..? ¡Aaaah! ¡Suelta, suelta!-

Los gnomos comenzaron a escalar por las piernas del pijama de la castaña mientras esta trataba de sacudirlos lejos de ella. Puñetazos, patadas, sacudidas, parecía que solo lograban venir más y más.

-¡Adormescanla! Será más fácil llevarla al altar así.-

-¡Shmebulock!-

El gnomo que solo parecía saber su propio nombre trepó a la cara de Mabel, tomándose dolorosamente de los cabellos de esta y soplando un fino polvillo rosa a su cara. Mabel tosió un par de veces, la montonera de gnomos bajando de ella y esta vez colocandose a su alrededor, preparados para amortiguar la caída de la futura reina cuando los polvos para dormir entrarán en efecto.

-Oh no, no, no, no…-

Mabel se refregó los ojos, tratando de quedar despierta por lo que más pudiera, pero aún así, sus párpados parecían cerrarse solos, demasiado pesados para sostenerse.

-Hm...no…-

-Woah, woah, ¿Me perdí de la tortura?-

El ambiente cambió de un segundo a otro, el color negro azulado de la noche pasando a grises monocromos. Se sentía más despierta, alerta, y ligeramente asustada. Solo ella y los gnomos tenían color, junto con la extraña silueta triangular que parecía reflejar el cosmos…

-¡El monstruo Isosceles!-

-Bueno, no es el nombre que esperaba escuchar, ¡Pero funciona!-

La figura floto por un par de segundos antes de sacar piernas y brazos, junto con un solo ojo en el medio del triángulo. Bill Cipher, demonio de los sueños, apareció ante ellos.

-¡Vaya, aún en una pieza! Parece que no me perdi nada.-

-¡¿Que haces aqui?!-

Jeff pareció palidecer ante la presencia del demonio, pero Mabel simplemente estaba molesta, cruzándose de brazos y dando golpes en el suelo con una de sus zapatillas.

-Si, ¿Que haces aqui?-

-Bueno, me parecio raro que no estuvieras soñando dulces y arcoiris cuando llegue a darles pesadillas a ti y a Pino, así que me puse a curiosear en el bosque ¡Y te encontré! Que bueno que te quedaste media dormida con esos polvos, ¿Eh?-

-Que… ¡¿Así que tu fuiste el culpable de que soñe con Gideon y ese cañón láser el otro dia?!-

El demonio se carcajeo, sonriendo con el ojo. -Uno de mis mejores trabajos, para ser honesto.-

-¡Eres despreciable!-

-Vaya, ¡Gracias!- Bill se quitó el sombrero de copa ante ella y Mabel le saco la lengua como respuesta. El demonio simplemente volvió su vista hacía los gnomos y alzó la única ceja que tenía. -Vaya vaya, ¡Hola Jeff! ¿Piensas torturar humanos?-

-¿Que? ¡No! Por supuesto que no.-

-Hmm, ¿Entonces porque traes a Estrella fugaz?- Bill apuntó con el pulgar a la chica, quien aún parecía querer hacerlo explotar con la mirada. -Digo, puedes hacerlo, claro, pero a esta la necesito con vida, ¿Sabes?-

-¡No voy a torturarla! ¡No somos como tú, Cipher!- Se quejó el Rey gnomo, quien se cruzó de brazos mientra el resto de los drones le hacían mímica. -Jamás le haríamos algo así a nuestra reina.-

-Jajaja- ...Espera, ¿Reina?- Preguntó el demonio, el humor que sentía cambiando a neutralidad en cosa de un pestañeo. -¿Escuche bien? ¿O tengo cerilla en mis oídos non existentes?-

-Nop, escuchaste bien. ¡Mabel será nuestra Reina! ¿No es así cariño?- Mabel sintió como la bilis le subía por la garganta, y trato de aguantar el reflejo del vómito al escuchar esas palabras dichas por el gnomo Rey.- Sabes, puedes quedarte a la boda si quieres, necesitamos testigos.-

Bill parpadeo un par de veces, su ojo reflejando entendimiento al mismo tiempo que las puntas de sus lados se iluminaban de un pálido color verde. Mabel alzó una ceja ante aquello, ¿Que pasaba?

-Eso...Jeff, viejo, eso es enfermizo.- Dijo el demonio con algo que quizás era náusea. -Digo, entiendo torturar y esclavizar, ¿Pero hacer Reina a una humana? Um, no. Nu-uh, ¿No es como bestialidad o algo así?-

-¡¿Que?! ¿Pero que tiene de malo? Nos casaremos, ella será nuestra reina, seremos felices, etcetera, etcetera.-

-Si, si, pero el punto es que Estrella fugaz, aquí.- Bill apuntó hacia ella, haciendo señas con las manos. -Me pertenece.-

-¡¿Que?!-

-¡¿Disculpa?!-

Bill simplemente dio una positiva con la cabeza, golpeando la corbata de moño negra con los dedos. -Como escuchas, la Pines femenina me pertenece desde nacimiento.-

-¡Ni de broma!- Reclamo la castaña, tirando los brazos al aire en señal de desesperación y enojo. -Mira aquí triángulos, yo soy Mabel Pines y me pertenezco a mi misma.-

-Lo que tu creas, cariño.- Bill parpadeo, o quizás fue un guiño, pero claramente lo hizo con burla, como si fuera solo para seguirle el juego a ella. -El punto es, Jeff, Estrella fugaz me pertenece y no te dejo casarte con ella.-

Mabel estaba a punto de reclamar, su boca abierta con una mueca de enojo, pero al escuchar que Bill, demonio de los sueños decía que no permitiría que se casara a la fuerza con aquel gnomo rey, cerró la boca con un inaudible "clack", aun desconfiada y enojada, pero con algo de alivio surcando por su cuerpo.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No tienes el derecho de decir esas cosas, Cipher!- Explotó Jeff, mirando con enojo al demonio triangular para después fijar la vista en la adolescente castaña, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le hablaba a ella. -Mabel, cariño, no tenemos que lidiar con este loco…-

-¡Yuck, no me llames "cariño"!- Grito Mabel, su expresión de enojo clara en su cara.

-Jeff, viejo. Puedes elegir a cualquier otra humana si quieres, peeeeero…- Bill hizo unas piruetas con su bastón negro, mirando a un punto fijo del bosque mientras Mabel daba un paso detrás de él, como para esconderse de la vista del Rey Gnomo y sus clones. -Como te dije, esta es mía y no te dejo casarte con ella, no creo que siquiera sobreviva la luna de miel contigo.-

-...Lu… ¿Luna de miel?-

-¿Que?- Bill volteo a ver la confundida cara de Mabel, perdiendo a propósito la expresión de pánico que invadió la del gnomo.- Oh, claro. ¿No sabes lo que pasa en las lunas de miel de los gnomos, no?-

Mabel, quien no estaba segura si quería saber que ocurría en aquella actividad, pero completamente curiosa al ver el pánico en la cara de Jeff, simplemente ladeo la cabeza en una negativa, haciendo que Bill, sin boca alguna, diera un silbido largo.

-Bueno, bueno… verás… Cuando un gnomo rey y una reina se aman mucho mucho, se casan y reinan por sobre 5 millones de drones bajo el dominio de ambos, peeeeero…- Por el rabillo del ojo, Bill le mandó una mirada a Jeff, quien parecía querer saltar sobre él para callarlo. -Cuando una gnomo reina no está disponible y el gnomo rey tiene poco drones, como Jeff, el rey escoge a una reina al azar y se casa con ella.-

-...Uh, aún no quiero casarme con Jeff, pero el matrimonio de los gnomos suena como el humano…-

-...y en el proceso de luna de miel, en caso de no tener suficientes drones….uh, tanto rey como drones más o menos copulan con la reina, hasta que ésta dé a luz a la nueva generación de drones, claro.-

Mabel quedo helada, la bilis en su estomago subió por su garganta y al pensar en qué le pasaría si Jeff si la obligaba a casarse con él, el reflejo del vómito ganó y la castaña depósito parte de su digerida cena por sobre el césped monocromo del bosque. Jeff dio un grito entre enojo y asco y Bill se veía un tanto más verde que amarillo.

-Yuck, que asco.-

-¡NUNCA…!- Mabel gritó, escupiendo en el césped y tomándose el estomago, limpiándose la boca con una manga de su pijama para luego apuntar con el dedo al grupo de gnomos. -¡NUNCA, NI EN ESTA VIDA NI EN NINGUNA OTRA, ME CASARÉ O ACERCARÉ A TI! !PREFERIRÍA CASARME CON GIDEON O UN MONSTRUO, UN DEMONIO O LO QUE SEA, ANTES DE ESTAR CONTIGO, ENFERMO-!-

Mabel, aun nauseabunda y con enojo surcando las venas, explotó en lo que eran maldiciones que ninguna señorita debería de decir, gritando y haciendo gestos obscenos mientras apuntaba al grupo de sorprendidos gnomos, quienes parecían cambiar su opinión de la chica que el Rey quería desposar.

-¡Ohoho!- Se carcajeo Cipher, aun con ángulos verdes pero con claro humor en el ojo. -¡Que palabrotas! ¡Creo que este es el mejor _shutdown_ que he presenciado en este tiempo!-

-¡Tu a callar!- Le gritó Mabel, aun enfurecida por lo que había escuchado. Bill simplemente levantó las manos en señal de paz, aun sonriendo con el único ojo que tenía, y la castaña volvió a desencadenar su afilada lengua contra el rey Gnomo. -¡Maldito enano enfermo!-

Bill volvió a dar otra carcajada mientras Jeff intentaba excusarse inútilmente, exclamando que jamás haría que Mabel pasará por semejante cosa con él. Pero la adolescente no escuchaba nada de ello, sus oídos zumbando con sangre y la garganta comenzando a cerrarse de lo mucho que estaba gritando.

-¡Asqueroso! ¡Engendro! ¡Nunca te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo o a raptarme! ¡Hare que Dipper te tire a otra dimension o te haré papilla y te dare a Waddles!-

-M...Mabel, por favor, s-solo piensalo.-

-¡NO!- Grito la chica, tentada a caminar unos cuantos pasos adelante y aplastar a Jeff con la suela de su zapatilla hasta que escuchara un _"pop"_. -¡Preferiría casarme con Bill aquí, a estar otro segundo contigo!-

Turnándose hacía Bill, aun con enojo y asco, esta simplemente lo mira al ojo y le hace una demanda. -¡Llevame a casa!-

Bill, humorado y completamente radiante, simplemente da una carcaja. -Claro, claro. ¡Espero te gusten las pesadillas con gnomos! Las cosas que podrían hacer…-

-¡Ni te atrevas!- Le reclama la chica, y la sensacion de asco le vuelve a recorrer el cuerpo. -Tu no…-

-Ya, ya. Bromeaba, ni siquiera yo haría algo así.- Con un chasquido de dedos, tanto el demonio como la chica humana se cubrieron de un aura azul, una llama flotando por sobre ellos. -Pero no creas que te escapas de una pesadilla hoy.-

-Como sea.- Respondió Mabel, su fuego apagándose lentamente, quedando cansada luego de tanto gritar. -Solo… solo sacame de aqui…-

-Vale.-

Y con otro chasquido de dedos, la castaña desapareció del terreno monocromo, dejando a Bill y a los gnomos mirándose unos a los otros.

-...Y como dije, no te casas con ella.- Comenzó Bill, su tono siendo algo más serio que de costumbre.

-...Lo hiciste a proposito.- Gruño Jeff, mirando al triángulo con odio.

-Claro que si.- Se encogió de hombros, su color amarillo brillando casi dolorosamente. -¿Y escuchaste lo que dijo?-

-¿Que?-

Bill formó otra llamarada de fuego, y de esta, una caja negra con un anillo de diamantes apareció. Jeff miró la caja con sorpresa y luego a Bill, quien parecía querer echarse a reír en cualquier segundo.

-Preferiría casarse conmigo a que contigo.- Alardeo el demonio, su voz doble llena de humor y burla. -Hay que admitir que la chica tiene buen gusto.-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Bueno Jeff, ¡Adios! ¡No creo que Estrella fugaz te quiera invitar a la boda!- Se burló el demonio dorado, haciendo desaparecer el supuesto anillo mientras se sacaba el sombrero de copa como gesto de despedida.

-...Pero hablo en serio Jeff; Es mía, y no puedes tocar mi propiedad. Puedes tomar esto como el "yo me opongo".-

Y en un mar de llamaradas azules, Bill Cipher desapareció, dejando atrás al grupo de gnomos mientras se encaminaba hacía la Cabaña del misterio, listo para dejarle imágenes a la castaña de gnomos despedazados en sus sueños, y quizás una boda con su figura, solo para ver la expresión de su rostro cuando se diera cuenta.

-Jaja, pero que noche.-

* * *

 **Los gnomos son unos degenerados :I Verdaderos degenerados, o al menos, esa idea me ha implantado un amigo igual de morboso que yo (?) Bueno, ya que.**

 **Reviews para el alma pls 3**


	9. Bailando con el Diablo

**He entrado en la universidad, y no se porque me dio devuelta con el MaBill, pero aqui me tienen, otra vez enamorada de esta parejita tan problematica para muchos xD**

 **Intentare darle más update, pero como entre a la uni, puede que eso sea un problema...**

 **Les dejo esta historia por mientras, ¡Disfruten!**

 **Titulo:** Bailando con el diablo.

 **Linea de Tiempo:** AU/Follower

 **Generó:** Romance, Suspenso.

 **Summary:** Bailar sin musica alguna en una habitación a oscuras era divertido, aunque el resto de los invitados estuviera siendo petrificado por un fantasma en el otro lado de la mansión. Divertido.

* * *

Mabel se mordió el labio, mirando de un lugar a otro dentro de la enorme mansión Northwest. Su vestido rosa hecho a mano parecía hacer contraste con el lujoso lugar en el que estaba, las rosas incluso se veían más pálidas que las flores que decoraban el lujoso vestíbulo.

Pudo escuchar a Dipper hablando sobre algo con el señor Northwest, solo para que luego fuera arrastrado por una molesta Pacífica hacia otra habitación, murmurando algo sobre un traje. Por lo menos, ella si había traido algo formal en vez de shorts y camisa…

-Mabel, ¿Estas bien?-

Turnándose hacía Grenda, Mabel dio una muy pequeña sonrisa y una positiva con la cabeza. Decir que esperaba a alguien no era exactamente algo que podía hacer. ¿Cómo lo explicaría? No le gustaba mentir, y estaba segura de que no podía revelar su presencia en ese lugar, no en ese momento, al menos…

-Si, solo...Estoy asombrada por el lugar, es como, ¡Wow!-

Grenda sonrió de vuelta, complacida con la respuesta. Mabel dio un pequeño suspiro y fue a acompañar a Candy hacia las fuentes de chocolate y queso, tentada a hacer lo mismo que su amiga y untar un mezclador en ambas.

-¡No puedo esperar para que los chicos lindos lleguen a la fiesta!-

Mabel río por lo bajo, moviendo la cabeza un poco. -¡Yo tampoco puedo! ¿Crees que vendrán extranjeros? Oooh, ¡Imaginate un chico de Inglaterra!-

Candy murmuró algo en Coreano, pero dio una enorme sonrisa y se puso a conversar con Grenda, a veces, volviendo a mezclar el chocolate y el queso. Mabel probó algo de chocolate, manchandose los labios y limpiándose apresuradamente con una servilleta cuando comenzaron a anunciar a los invitados. Parecía que montoneras de gente habían llegado de lleno en tan solo un par de segundos.

Mabel espero, y siguió esperando a que anunciaran _aquel_ nombre, pero parecía que la lista de invitados se hacía más y más pequeña, y aquel nombre jamás era enunciado. Candy y Grenda estaban estáticas con la fila de jóvenes atractivos que entraban por la puerta. Tenía que admitir que algunos eran lindos, en especial aquel Barón de Austria…

Haciendo un pequeño puchero, Mabel sigue mirando a todos lados, notando como Dipper aún no aparecía, y vagamente escuchando la charla de sus amigas. De cómo Grenda decía que aquel chico estaba fuera de sus alcances y una Candy a regañadientes tratando de convencerla.

-Bueno, si no esta… puedo disfrutar la fiesta…-

De todas formas, Marius Von Fundshauser sí era bastante lindo, como un príncipe...er, Baron sacado de un cuento de hadas…

Dos pequeños golpecitos en su hombro la hicieron voltearse sorpresivamente. Mabel hizo lo mejor posible para ahogar ese grito de sorpresa y alegría mezclada, en vez de eso, un sonido parecido a un _squee_ salió de entre sus labios al mismo tiempo que estos temblaban para formar una sonrisa.

En frente de ella, vistiendo un traje y sombrero de copa negros, con el cabello rubio despeinado y cubriendo uno de sus ojos dorados, estaba Bill, o la forma humana que él había elegido para la ocasión.

-Milady, se ve hermosa esta noche. ¿Me haria el honor de acompañarme a la pista de baile?-

Sonaba ridículo, al punto de que él mismo se hiciera mofa con aquel tono de voz y la exagerada posición que había optado para invitarla a bailar. La castaña se trago la risa junto con una gran bocanada de aire, sonriéndole al demonio en cuerpo de humano mientras sus amigas miraban la escena, atónitas y susurrando varias positivas por debajo del aliento.

-Por supuesto.-

Tomando la mano enguantada del demonio, Mabel camino junto con él hasta una esquina de la pista de baile, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras el demonio la media de un lado a otro al ritmo del Vals.

-¡Pense qué no vendrias! No escuche tu nombre en la lista de invitados.-

Bill río, carcajeando su sonora y un tanto siniestra carcajada de siempre, mostrando todos los dientes con su sonrisa. -Claro qué vine, no es de un caballero dejar plantada a una dama.- Respondió, al mismo tiempo que le daba una vuelta a la Pines femenina. -Y claro, no estoy invitado, formalmente, al menos.-

Mabel parpadeo, la sonrisa volviéndose una expresión de sorpresa. -¿Te colaste a la fiesta?-

-¿Colarse? ¡Nah! Me he invitado solo, así que no es colarse.- El demonio llevó el baile a otra esquina de la pista, meciendo a Mabel con experiencia, aunque pareciera que no tratara de intentarlo.

-Bill, eso es colarse.- Respondió Mabel con una risita, dejando que el demonio le diera otra vuelta. -Por cierto, gracias por invitarme, aunque Dipper consiguió entradas antes que...-

-Pff, no me des las gracias entonces.- Sonrió Bill, bailando un poco más lento cuando los violinistas comenzaron a tocar más suave. -Aunque, te lo confesaré, si Pino no hubiera conseguido las entradas por Llama, entonces yo te hubiera colado a ti a la fiesta.-

Mabel sonrió, un pequeño rubor subiendo a sus mejillas. Lo que Bill había dicho había sonado casi romántico a sus oídos. -Pfff. Bueno, es el sentimiento lo que cuenta… ah, espera, ¿Quién es Llama?.-

-...Nadie de quien tengas que preocuparte, Estrella fugaz.- Volvió a sonreír, la voz alegre y un tanto críptica dejándola en duda. ¿Podría tratarse de Pacifica? Quizás ella tenía un rol en los planes de Bill…

-Si tu lo dices…- Murmuró Mabel, dando un pequeño grito de sorpresa y alegría cuando sintió los labios del demonio sobre su frente, besando el punto exacto en donde su tercer ojo estaba marcado, aunque ella no lo supiera aún. -¡Ah! ¡Oye!-

Bill carcajeo, aprovechando la oportunidad para girar a Mabel con un movimiento de sus brazos y ganando una risita de la castaña. Mientras ella reía, el demonio en cuerpo humano miraba por el rabillo del ojo a los invitados, quería encontrar a Preston antes de que el fantasma de los Northwest saliera a divertirse un rato.

-...Y hablando del rey de Roma…- Murmuró, una sonrisa fría enmarcando su cara mientras apretaba el brazo de Mabel, su seguidora poniendo atención en menos de un segundo. -Ven, acompáñame.-

-¿Adonde?-

-A ver a nuestro anfitrión, tengo...ah, asuntos de qué hablar con él.- Hablo Bill por lo bajo, una risa con un deje de demencia escapando de sus labios al mismo tiempo que soltaba a la castaña, ofreciendo su propio brazo hacia ella.

-¿El papá de Pacífica?- Preguntó la chica, sin esperar una respuesta. -Ah, de acuerdo.-

Y como toda pareja apropiada, Mabel prácticamente se encaramó al brazo del demonio de los sueños con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era un momento casi perfecto; Una fiesta de gala en una mansión lujosa, sus amigas con ellas, su hermano, y Bill a su lado, aunque esté tuviera que usar un 'disfraz' para poder quedarse alli.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus fantasías, qué Mabel Pines nunca vio la manera en que los dientes puntiagudos de Bill se mostraron con burla y amenaza en una sonrisa, y qué Preston Northwest se puso tan blanco como la servilleta que había caído de sus manos al verlos aproximarse.

-¡Preston! Viejo amigo, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-¡C-Cipher!-

La voz de Preston se elevó unos cuantos octavos, sacando a la Pines de su mundo de fantasías y haciendo que Bill se rió con burla, su mano libre haciendo una señal de negativa con el dedo índice.

-Ah-ah-ah. Shh. No queremos asustar a los invitados con mi presencia Preston...O, bueno, tal vez si. Un poco de desastre no le sentaría mal a un lugar tan lleno.-

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!- Preguntó el hombre en un susurro lleno de pánico y enojo, mirando de un lado a otro y asegurándose de que su esposa no estuviera cerca. -¡Este es un evento importante, maldita sea!-

-Cómo si me importara una pocilga pulida como está.- Respondió el demonio con sorna, lo suficientemente alto como para captar la atención de un camarero y recibir una mirada de asombro antes de que esté saliera huyendo. -Tu y yo tenemos negocios, un trato...y quiero mi parte.-

La voz de Bill, siempre chillona y alegre, bajó a un tono de ultratumba que parecía haber dejado la habitación completa sin un deje de calor. Los violinistas pararon de tocar por unos segundos, al parecer perdidos, antes de volver a retomar la suave melodía para el evento.

Mabel sintió como si todo el aire en sus pulmones se hubiera vuelto glacial, dio un gemido ahogado y se aferró más al brazo del demonio, llamando la atención del magnate de Gravity Falls, quien la miró con incredulidad y quizás desdén.

-¿Q-Qué haces con una niña?-

Bill se encogió de hombros, ladeando la cabeza hacía abajo para ver a la castaña y apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente, el tercer ojo haciéndose visible solo para él y Northwest. Mabel aún seguía sin idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Ella es mi seguidora más leal, y mi pareja de baile en esta fiesta tuya.- Para marcar su punto, los ojos de la castaña brillaron levemente al escuchar las palabras del demonio, inconsciente de la mirada horrorizada de Preston. -Ella está fuera de límites _¿Capiche?-_

-Es... ¡Es una niña! ¿Y dices qué es una de tus seguidores?- Susurro el hombre con pánico y asco, aún asustado de que alguien pudiera escucharlos -¡Estas enfermo!-

-Le dijo el sartén a la olla.- Sonrió Bill, mostrando todos los dientes puntiagudos y acercándose a Preston, haciéndolo retroceder un paso. -Cómo si tu fueras un ejemplo a seguir.-

Mabel frunció el ceño, mirando cómo la cara del señor Northwest adquiria un tono carmesí poco a poco.

-¿Bill? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Oh, no es nada.- Le palmeo la cabeza suavemente, y sin un deje de respeto, Bill le hizo el quite a Northwest, guiando a Mabel con él, quien aún seguía apoyada de su brazo. -Tenemos que hablar Northwest, estaremos en...hm, la _suite_. No tardes.-

Y sin aviso previo, ambos desaparecieron con solo un chasquido de dedos del demonio. La habitación qué Mabel vio al parpadear era completamente nueva, quizás algo lúgubre por la poca iluminación y la chimenea apagada. La música de la fiesta apenas si se podía notar a la distancia, pareciendo más un zumbido qué violines.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Preguntó la castaña, una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. -Bill, ¿Porque el señor Northwest dijo…?-

-Hmm, supongo que te diré un pequeño secreto qué Preston odia.- Comentó Bill, disparando una llamarada hacia la chimenea, iluminando la sala con un brillo azulado que no era natural en lo más mínimo. -El y yo hicimos un trato hace algún tiempo, y digamos que sin mi, no seria ni la pizca de lo que es hoy.-

Mabel arqueo una ceja, confundida. -¿En...serio?-

-Sip, y ahora es mi turno de conseguir mi parte del trato. Supongo que por eso no estuve en la lista de invitados de Northwest.- Se carcajeo Bill, un ojo apareciendo en su frente. -Ugh, mucho mejor. Este cuerpo no tiene buena percepción de profundidad, o visualización temporal.-

-¿Qué le vas a pedir al papá de Pacífica?- Preguntó Mabel, aún con duda en el rostro. -Es rico pero eso no te influencia en mucho…-

-Eso, Estrella fugaz, tiene que ser un secreto por ahora.- Contestó el demonio, acercándose a ella y tomándole la barbilla con un dedo enguantado, haciendo que la chica levantara la cabeza. -Así que tendré que hacerlo otra vez. ¿De acuerdo?-

La chica dio un quejido pequeño, pero suspiro rendida. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y un molesto Preston Northwest dio zancadas para alcanzarlos, Bill apenas poniendo atención.

-Bien, te veré luego.- Sonrió el demonio, los tres ojos en su cara pareciendo mirar hasta su alma. Mabel sintió cómo la fuerza parecía desvanecerse de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se desenfocaban. La sensación de picor atacandola mientras quedaba casi en un estado vegetativo por la gracia del demonio de los sueños.

* * *

Mabel parpadeo, la sensación de picor dejando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la decadencia de luz en la habitación. Parecía que apenas si habían pasado minutos desde su pequeño colapso, así que estaba desorientada.

Bill estaba sentado en el aire, cruzado de piernas y una taza de té en sus labios, aunque no estaba bebiendo nada de esta. Sus labios estaban ensanchados en una sonrisa de malicia puro, sus tres ojos cerrados levemente en una expresión casi serena.

Preston Northwest, por su parte, estaba tan blanco como un trozo de mármol. La cara pálida y llena de temor y enojo, qué lo hacían ver casi peligroso. Por un segundo parecía que quería estrangular al demonio en frente de él.

-Bueno, ha sido una buena charla.- Dijo Bill, dejando caer la taza todavía llena de té al suelo. La porcelana se rompio al contacto, y el líquido con olor a miel salto hacía la alfombra de terciopelo, ensuciandola. -¡Qué bueno que pudimos aclarar el asunto!-

Preston apretó los puños, sus ojos llenos de odio. -Solo...largate, Cipher. Tendras tu parte en tres dias.-

-Un placer hacer negocios con un ser humano tan repugnante como tu.- Le contestó el demonio, poniéndose de pie en el suelo y quitándose el sombrero de copa, haciendo una reverencia para mofarse. -Deberías ir a la fiesta, tu...ahem...esposa e hija deben de estar _muriendose_ por verte.-

Mabel dio un respingo, y por una fracción de segundo pudo ver terror puro reflejado en los ojos de Northwest antes de qué esté apresuradamente saliera de la habitacion,. La puerta se cerro de golpe detrás de él, dejando a Mabel y a Bill en completa oscuridad salvo la luz azul de la llamarada en la chimenea.

-¿...Pacifica…?-

-¿Hm? Oh no, ellas están bien, Estrella fugaz.- Bill se giró hacía ella, llegando a su lado en dos zancadas. Mabel no se había dado cuenta, pero esta recostada en un sofa qué parecia ser muy caro. -Solo lo dije para qué se apresurara en irse. Entre nos, Preston Northwest es un asco.-

-¿Un asco?-

-Te lo explicaria, pero no quiero arruinar la velada.- Le contestó, moviendo las cejas de forma burlona y haciendo reír a la castaña. -Mabel, necesito un favor.-

El tono lleno de afecto, pero aún así serio le llamó la atención. Mabel lentamente se sentó en el sofa en vez de quedar recostada. -¿Si?-

-El diario número dos, el que le quitaste a Gideon.- Le respondió Bill, una mano enguantada gentilmente quitando un cabello castaño de la boca de Mabel, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. -Necesito que lo traigas contigo en tres días.-

Mabel apretó su cara contra la mano de Bill, quien la dejó estar y con su pulgar empezó a masajear su mejilla. Mabel se hubiera ruborizado, pero aquel gesto era ya familiar. Lo habían hecho antes. -Por supuesto.-

-Yo te avisare cuando lo necesite, pero tenlo contigo.-

-Lo hare.-

-Se que puedo confiar en ti.-

La sonrisa de Mabel pudo fácilmente haber iluminado el cuarto, y Bill le dio una pequeña sonrisa devuelta.

-¡Espera! ¿Y la fiesta?-

El demonio se encogio de hombros, rodando sus tres ojos en unisono. -Creo qué continua, pero creeme, no nos perdemos de nada.- Mabel dio un puchero, y Bill, al ver esto, dio una sonrisa entre indulgente y exasperada. -No es tan malo. Podemos quedarnos aquí, es más...privado.-

La chica parecio pensarlo por unos momentos, y con un rubor en las mejillas asintió con la cabeza. -Bueno.-

Bill dio una reverencia, menos burlona, más propia de una pareja de baile. -¿Te gustaria bailar, Estrella fugaz?-

Mabel sonrió, aún ruborizada. Bill podía jurar que vio estrellas brillando en sus ojos por al menos un segundo. -Me encantaria.-

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, un Vals lento que poco a poco se hacía más movido, más alegre. Entre piruetas y giros, Mabel se sentía cómo en un cuento de hadas, como una princesa bailando en secreto con su príncipe.

Ambos rieron, la luz de la flama demoníaca dando destellos azulados. Bill podía escuchar entre sus carcajadas los gritos de sorpresa y terror del otro lado de la mansión, sentir el golpeteo de un hacha espectral en la distancia.

Sus risas, el fino sonido del fuego y los gritos que solo él era capaz de escuchar eran música para sus oídos, y Bill podía decir con seguridad que tanto él mismo cómo Mabel estaban realmente divirtiéndose.


	10. ¿Celos Azules?

**No puedo prometer updates seguidos, pero trataré mientras pueda~**

 **Will Cipher es puro amor AU.**

 **Titulo:** ¿Celos azules?

 **Linea de Tiempo:** AU

 **Genero:** Familia, humor, romance implicado.

 **Summary:** Parpadeo una vez, dos veces, y se refregó el ojo al ver a Mabel Pines, en vez de hacerle caso a los chicos tecnicolor detrás de ella, sujetar entre sus brazos a algo...con su forma, incluso con su sombrero de copa. Se podría decir que la única diferencia eran las gordas lágrimas que salían de su ojo y la coloración azulada de este ser.

* * *

No era que estuviera molesto… Bueno, si, si estaba molesto. Había dejado bastante claro a todos los demonios y seres mágicos que los Pines, Standford y Stanley incluidos, eran de su propiedad. Solo el podía hacerles la vida miserable y arruinar sus sueños, literal y figurativamente. Bill Cipher era el único que tenía permitido invadir sus mentes y hacer lo que se le diera la gana con y en ellas, era una regla de oro, algo que se tenía que obedecer si o si.

Por eso estaba molesto, y quizás en la línea de enojado, al ver un destello cyan apartarse del páramo monocromo a una alta velocidad, un gemido lastimero resonando por un segundo antes de ser callado por algo, como si hubiese chocado con alguna tela honda y se hubiera quedado allí.

Parpadeo una vez, dos veces, y se refregó el ojo al ver a Mabel Pines, en vez de hacerle caso a los chicos tecnicolor detrás de ella, sujetar entre sus brazos a algo...con su forma, incluso con su sombrero de copa. Se podría decir que la única diferencia eran las gordas lágrimas que salían de su ojo y la coloración azulada de este ser.

...Oh.

 _Oh._

-¿Cómo llegó _él_ aquí?-

Volviéndose invisible, Bill lentamente floto hacia ambas figuras. Podía escuchar los sollozos e hipidos del otro demonio, junto con las suaves palabras de afecto que salían de la boca de Mabel, la música de su sueño cambió a una bonita melodía de caja de música, y los chicos tecnicolores desaparecieron en una brisa de flores rosas y azules, la castaña estaba demasiado ocupada con el demonio triangular que traía entre brazos para siquiera prestarle atención a lo que había pasado.

-Aww… no llores, no te pasara nada…-

-P-Pero…-

Mabel dio una pequeña sonrisa, abrazando al pequeño triángulo que tenía entre los brazos, tratando de dar la expresión más calmante que podía. -Esta bien, ¡Lo prometo! Si alguien intenta meterse contigo, Mabs le va a dar una paliza con su pistola gancho.-

El demonio color cyan dio otro sollozo silencioso, su gran ojo lagrimeando mirando a los orbes castaños de la chica. Mabel dio otra pequeña sonrisa y el demonio se refregó el ojo, tratando de guardar sus lágrimas.

-M-Mis amos… oh no, no, no me preocupo por mi, pero m-mis amos…- Otro hipido, y Mabel tildó la cabeza ligeramente.- No, ¡V-Van a venir aquí y t-te podrían hacer daño! Oh no, oh no… No tuve que haber saltado...-

-Y vaya que no tuviste que, llorón.-

La expresión del demonio sollozante cambio a una entre horror y sorpresa, mientras que Mabel parecía simplemente molesta ante la ruda interrupción. Bill se hizo visible nuevamente, y con el ojo lleno de molestia comenzó a avanzar hacía su símbolo y el demonio que esta llevaba entre brazos.

-¿Qué no te basta con llenar de lágrimas tu dimensión? ¿Acaso ya la hundiste y vienes a meterte en la mía?-

El demonio más pequeño dio un hipido de terror, tratando de hacerse más pequeño mientras desviaba la mirada, aparentemente avergonzado. -Yo…-

-¡Bill! ¡Eso fue muy grosero!- Le respondió Mabel, abrazando nuevamente al demonio que tenía en sus brazos. La pequeña criatura dio un sonido lastimero mientras la humana le dirige al demonio amarillo una mirada de reproche. -¿Cúal es tu problema?-

-Mi problema es esa cosa qué traes entre brazos, no debería estar aquí.- Apunta Bill con el dedo, el ojo medio cerrado en una expresión de aburrimiento puro.

-T-También es bueno verte, B-Bill…- Murmuró el demonio cyan, mirando el piso monocromo con vergüenza y un deje de melancolía en la voz. -Y-Yo...um…-

-¿Se conocen?-

-D-De hecho, s-somos los qué l-los humanos llamarían 'hermanos'...-

-¡Ugh! ¿Tenias que decirlo tan alto?-

El demonio pareció encogerse en sí, y Mabel lo abrazó un poco más fuerte contra su suéter, mirándolo con lástima solo para volverse hacía Bill con reproche.

-¡Bill!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Se bueno con tu hermano!-

-Huh, déjame pensarlo…- Murmuró Bill, golpeando su corbata de moño con un dedo, aún con esa expresión de aburrimiento que comenzaba a colmar los nervios de Mabel. -Eh.-

Mabel bufo, molesta con la actitud del demonio de los sueños. Miró nuevamente al demonio que llevaba entre brazos, mirando con pena cómo esté se tomaba las manos y miraba a todos lados, como esperando que algo apareciera de entre la oscuridad.

Haciendo un puchero, Mabel rápidamente hace que su sueño fuera más colorido. El terreno monocromo se convirtió en césped verde y las sombras en árboles dorados.

-¿Estas bien, pequeñín?-

Un hipido fue la respuesta inmediata, la pobre criatura parecía estar sin palabras por un par de segundos. -Y-Yo...n-no lo sé, mis amos…-

-Woah, woah. Un segundo.- Bill interrumpe, su expresión de aburrimiento cambiando a una entre sorpresa y molestia. Mabel entrecerró los ojos, esperando algún comentario cortante por parte del demonio. -¿Qué es eso de ' _amos',_ Will?-

-Um…-

-¡Okay! ¡Tiempo fuera!- Gritó Mabel, una banca apareciendo detrás de ella. -Mis sueños, mis reglas.-

-Pff, si claro.-

-Cállate, monstruo isósceles.- Le espetó la chica, sentándose en la pequeña banca y cruzándose de piernas, aún con el demonio cyan entre los brazos. -Necesito explicaciones sobre todo.-

Bill arqueo la ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto. También quería saber qué rayos estaba pasando con el ser que lo llamaba 'hermano' y andaba de colado en su dimensión.

-Primero pequeñín, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

El demonio sollozante se frotó el ojo, tratando de verse un poco menos patético de lo que parecía. -W-Will Cipher.-

-Un gusto, Will. Mi nombre es Mabel Pines.- Le sonrió la castaña, y Bill no pudo evitar rodar el ojo. Estrella Fugaz y su aparentemente infinita alegría…

-Eso…Eso ya lo sabía…- Murmuró Will, limpiándose otra lágrima rebelde del ojo. -P-Pero eres muy diferente a ella.-

-¿Qué? ¿Ella?-

-El llorón vive en una dimensión paralela a esta.- Explicó Bill, tratando de apurar todo el asunto. -Básicamente es como un mundo opuesto al nuestro. Personalidades y toda la cosa. ¿Ahora qué diablos estás haciendo en mi dimensión? ¿Y qué es eso de ' _amos'_?-

-Yo...um…-

-Esta bien Will.- Suspiro Mabel, tratando de calmar a Will con una cálida sonrisa. -No tienes que decirlo si no quieres.-

-Claro que tiene. ¿Lo dices o tengo que sacarlo yo?-

-¡Bill!-

-¿Qué?-

-D-De hecho.- La vocecita tímida de Will paró cualquier seña de pelea que pudiera haber aparecido entre humana y demonio. El pobre triángulo parecía querer desaparecer en el suéter de Mabel. -P-Preferiría si Bill solo lo...viera…-

Bill rodó el ojo, refunfuñando. -Bien, al menos sera rápido. Abre grande, lagrimitas.-

Mabel arqueo una ceja, viendo cómo ambos demonios quedaban en una especie de trance en cuestión de segundos. Los ojos de ambos abiertos de par en par mientras una infinidad de imágenes pasaban en frente de ellos, demasiado rápidas y borrosas para que ella siquiera pudiera descifrar qué estaba viendo.

Podía ver destellos de azul y negro, algo metálico y una...cosa blanca, multicolorida. No tenía la menor idea de qué se trataba.

Mabel solo sintió un pequeño escalofrío al ver a Bill, su tono amarillo canario cambiando lentamente a un rojo que le daba mala espina. Will comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos.

 **-O h.-**

Las imágenes desaparecieron. Will se aferró al suéter de Mabel, y Bill…

Bien, Bill le podía hacer competencia al carbón ardiendo. Su ojo se encontraba muy abierto, mirando a la nada, pero cualquiera que estuviera cerca podía ver qué estaba enojado.

-Ya...veo.-

-Uh…-

-Oye, Estrella Fugaz. Hagamos un trato.-

Mabel miró al demonio con sospecha pura mezclada con algo de cuidado. Bill parecía arder al tacto, aunque su tono de voz seguía siendo igual que siempre; Chillón y burlón hacia todo aquel que lo escuchara.

-¿Qué es lo qué…?-

-Cuida del llorón de Will mientras vuelvo.- Le dijo, flotando lejos de ella. -El no es peligroso, aunque lo intente.-

-¡O-Oye!-

-Hazlo, discutiremos tu parte cuando esté de vuelta.-

Y sin siquiera dar su usual despedida, Bill terminó con el sueño de Mabel con un fuerte chasquido de dedos. Will se quedaría en su plano de existencia por un rato, por mucho que la criatura que lo llamaba 'hermano' lo molestara con solo existir, sólo él tenía permiso de hacerle la vida imposible.

Esos tales Gleeful merecían una de sus visitas.

* * *

Había pasado un rato desde la última vez que Mabel vio a Bill en sus sueños, y mientras aquello sería bienvenido en toda circunstancia, el hecho de haberla dejado a cargo de su...hermano... la dejaba en una situación un tanto complicada.

Will era muy diferente a Bill; Más sensible, más educado y mucho, mucho más susceptible a ataques de llantos ante el más mínimo error que cometiera. Mabel no podía evitar sentirse mal por el pobre demonio de destellos azules, era como si le temiera a su propia sombra, esperando algún golpe o grito que nunca vendría.

No le costó mucho aprender qué Will servía a los Dipper y Mabel de la dimensión paralela que Bill había mencionado. Y al parecer, por lo que Will había contado, la imagen espejo de su hermano y ella eran verdaderos pedazos de escoria con Will.

-El a- P _-Pino_ es...es terrorífico. No le importa nada ni n-nadie. L-La Estrella fugaz...e-es una sadista, e-es muy diferente a ti.-

-¿C-Cómo?-

-Tu eres...s-suave, y dulce.- Contestó Will en sus sueños, con la voz baja y tímida, como si estuviera hablando sobre un buen recuerdo, Mabel no pudo evitar sonreír y ruborizarse. ¡Era tan tierno!. -V-Vives cómo t-tu símbolo. L-La am- La otra es...afilada y a-amarga...m-más que una estrella fugaz, e-es un meteoro…q-quema todo lo que pasa demasiado c-cerca, y v-va por su camino.-

Mabel quería ver a su reflejo, a la chica con su rostro y apellido Gleeful, y tirarle los cabellos hasta dejarla calva. -Oh.-

Un silencio pequeño, el atardecer púrpura de su sueño siendo infinito.

-P-Puedo ver porque le gustas a Bill.-

Y cualquier pensamiento negativo que tenía hacía su contraparte se evaporó como si nada. Mabel se giró hacía Will, ojos como platos y sintiéndose completamente incrédula. El rubor de su rostro parecía incandescente por un momento, y ella intento que algo parecido a palabras saliera de su garganta.

-¿P-Perdón?-

-Eres s-su humana favorita.- Continuo el demonio más pasivo, no notando su expresión de asombro. -P-Pino le agrada, piensa que es...divertido jugar con él. Contigo es d-diferente, l-le gusta sacar alguna reacción tuya, o s-solo hablar…-

Mabel quedó quieta, observando el césped azulado. Era cierto que Bill sentía cierto…¿Era correcto llamarlo 'afecto'? Sentía cierto algo con Dipper y con ella, de niveles diferentes dependiendo de los días. Aunque si era cierto que la mayoría del tiempo en que Bill se le aparecía era solo para hablar de una u otra cosa o hacer caos en alguna parte.

-P-Puede que no lo parezca, p-pero le importas.- Will quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pensativo. -M-Me alegra, Bill puede llegar a ser muy solitario…-

-Oh.-

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Mabel gentilmente tomó a Will y lo sentó en su regazo, el pequeño triangulo pareciendo querer entrar en un ataque de pánico por unos segundos solo para luego relajarse en el suéter blanco y rosa de Mabel, pareciendo contento, casi somnoliento mientras los brazos de Mabel lo rodeaban.

La paz del sueño sólo fue rota con el abrir y cerrar de un portal, el sueño colorido volviéndose monocromo por menos de un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad. Bill Cipher floto hacia ellos, su bastón dando vueltas y su ojo cerrado con satisfacción pura.

-¡Bien! Eso arregla el problema. Tienes que encontrar casa nueva Will, ese universo ya es una pocilga, así que anda empacan… ¿Qué haces en el regazo de Estrella fugaz?-

Mabel rió por lo bajo, sujetando a Will contra ella con un poco más de fuerza mientras el demonio azul jugaba con sus dedos, evitando el contacto visual con su proclamado 'hermano'. Bill entrecerró el ojo, aparentemente molesto o sospechando algo.

-Um…-

-Dejalo en paz Bill, Will solo me contaba alguna cosas.-

El ojo se entrecerró más todavía, esta vez con pura sospecha. -Sabía que alguien estaba hablando de mi.-

-No estábamos hablando de ti.- Dijo Mabel, abrazando a Will, y haciendo que Bill diera un sonido parecido a un gruñido de molestia.

-Te cela.- Murmuró Will, tan bajo que Mabel casi ni lo pudo oir. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta o fue de forma mental? Bill no reaccionó al comentario, así que parecía que aquella oración había sido dicha por medio de alguna telepatía.

Y, honestamente, solo logro que Mabel se auto recordará en no...sonrojarse o algo por el estilo. Todavía tenía esas fantasías en salir con alguna criatura paranormal…

-...Ven Will, vamos a darle un infarto a Pino.-

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Bill, eso es horrible!-

-¡Callaté! Vamos a molestar al chico te guste o no.-

Bill dio otro gruñido, se acercó a Mabel y muy obviamente evitando el contacto visual con ella. La mano negra de Bill agarró el codo de Will y lo quito de entre los brazos de Mabel, haciendo que el triángulo más pequeño diera un sonido de sorpresa.

-¡Suenas como gatito!- Exclamó la chica, sonriendo.

-Genial, algo que tú y Pino tienen en común. Andando, llorón.-

Will miró hacía el suelo, despidiéndose de Mabel con la mano. Mabel devolvió el gesto y su sonrisa se torno un poco más suave cuando Bill se giró hacía ella. El triangulo parecía molesto, y ella solo dio otra despedida con la mano y una risa suave. El demonio de los sueños rodó el ojo y empujo a su hermano a un portal, probablemente yendo a molestar a Dipper en sus sueños.

Apenas ambos desaparecieron, Mabel dio un suspiro. Las palabras de Will, el ser qué quizás conocía a Bill mejor que otra criatura en el universo la hicieron pensar.

-¿Me cela?-

Mabel pensó que aquello era raro, algo escalofriante y un tanto adorable. Y con su suerte, no pudo evitar la risita tonta ni su sonrojo al pensar en eso. Mabel Pines, chica humana completamente normal era celada por un demonio, incluso del hermano del mismo demonio en cuestión.

¿No era así cómo empezaban sus novelas de romance sobrenatural? Mabel definitivamente ignoró aquella vocecita que le decía que podía estar en una, simplemente haciendo aparecer colores brillantes y chicos tecnicolor en su sueño, aún con el rostro cálido y ruborizado


	11. Elise Pines (p1)

**Me llego el fluff. Asi que aprovechenlo porque termino la parte 2 y se nos viene el angst y el gore (?)**

 **Titulo:** Elise Pines p1

 **Linea de Tiempo:** AU

 **Genero:** Familia, Fluff, Romance implicado.

 **Summary:** Bill, por su parte, solo sentía algo de curiosidad por la infante. Era pequeña y debilucha y el símbolo del Polvo Estelar en su alma era casi tan brillante como el de su madre. La pequeña criatura tenía un futuro bastante animado por delante.

* * *

La noticia se había difundido rápidamente desde Piedmont a Gravity Falls entre murmullos y expresiones de sorpresa, ¿Cómo no? Mabel Pines, la chica loca de los suéteres, la gemela a la que le encantaba la música tecno y el glitter, la inventora del famoso y quizás no salubre 'Mabel Juice', estaba embarazada a los 19 años de edad.

Esa era la primera parte de la noticia, la segunda, y solo por pura deducción luego de que los dueños de la cabaña del misterio hubieran salido en el auto, con bates de baseball, nudilleras y un arma plasma, fue que el presunto padre de aquella criatura no se iba a hacer cargo y había, para disgustos de todos, dejado a Mabel, quien había resultado ser 'la otra' luego de saber que su novio ya estaba en una relación de tres años.

Decir que la familia Pines lo tomó a mal seria el entendimiento del siglo.

Bill no podía entender el problema, no completamente. Un humano más en el universo no era algo extraordinario.

El hecho de que Mabel Pines sufriera por culpa del hombre que puso aquel pequeño ser en su útero si era un problema. La familia Pines estaba enojada, y Bill, al oír el desgarrador llanto de Mabel cuando les contaba cómo su novio había hecho todas esas repugnantes acciones, se sintió igual de molesto y quizás más.

Standley y Stanford no pudieron realmente atacar al chico. Aparentemente, el tipo había desaparecido del pueblo luego de unos pocos días de que la familia se enterara de la noticia. La novia con la cual llevaba tres años de relación estaba con el corazón roto al saber sobre la infidelidad de su novio y que esté iba a ser el padre de un bebé bastardo. Los padres del chico eran religiosos y estaban completamente shockeados con la noticia.

Los poster de 'Perdido' volaron por Piedmont al mismo tiempo que Mabel entraba en un estado de depresión, la idea de ser madre le asustaba. Los Pines más viejos de la familia se quedaron en California por unos días, con toda intención de consolar a su sobrina.

Ambos notaron el cambio de miradas que Dipper y Bill compartieron en una ocasión, y de cómo Bill tiro uno de los posters, con la cara del hombre que huyó de sus responsabilidades a la basura.

Bill miró a Mabel, dándole un incómodo toque en la cabeza. Los Stan no tenían que pensar en quien había hecho desaparecer al tipo, y la verdad, no les importaba en absoluto.

* * *

-Piensalo de esta manera Estrella Fugaz, ¡Tendrás cosas gratis!-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Bill que luego de unos años desde su fallido plan de empezar el Weirdmaggedon estaría sentado el living de los Pines, con un cuerpo mayoritariamente humano y consolando a una muy embarazada Mabel Pines, él le hubiera simplemente estallado de la risa, literal y figurativamente.

Pero allí estaba, haciendo exactamente eso; Tomando té ardiendo en el living de los Pines, con un cuerpo bastante humano con excepción de ciertas características y consolando a una muy embarazada Mabel Pines.

Sorpresas del destino, quizás.

-¡Estacionamiento gratis! ¡Comida gratis! ¡Bebe gratis!-

Mabel rió, una de sus risas contagiosas con las cuales sus mejillas se sonrojaban y mostraba todos los dientes con cada carcajada. Una de sus manos se fue a su estómago abultado, como tratando de calmar la risa de su bebé aún no nacido.

Verla en ese estado era casi una bendición para los Pines, la pobre había estado angustiada los primeros meses de su embarazo, y poco a poco se puso de acuerdo consigo misma; Tendría al bebé, y seria el bebé más feliz del mundo y ella la mejor madre en aquel plano de existencia.

Bill supuso qué aquello no era tan imposible, desde su punto de vista.

-¿Algo más gratis con esto?-

-Uh…¿Beneficios gratis? ¿Hay algo así para los humanos, no?-

-Quizás para los que tienen su vida ya hecha, yo...yo apenas si voy a cumplir los 20.-

La sonrisa se borró, y Bill entrecerró el ojo con molestia y algo de preocupación. De acuerdo, lo admitía, ver a Estrella Fugaz en aquel estado era algo completamente equivocado. Cómo si las leyes de aquella dimensión estuvieran siendo ultrajadas y no de buena manera.

-Fez y Sixer dijeron qué te iban a ayudar, incluso si tus padres están...eh, un tanto allí abajo con la idea. Y Pino cometería homicidio antes de dejarte sola.-

-¿Porque siempre usas ese tipo de comparaciones cuando se trata de Dipper?-

-Lo pone nervioso, y no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad.-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mabel, algo pequeña pero aún así entretenida. Su expresión casi melancólica cambio a una de sorpresa, y Bill no pudo evitar alzar una ceja con confusión.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Esta pateando! ¡La senti!-

-¿Ah?-

Para ser sincero, Bill no tenía la menor idea de cómo se pasaba el embarazo. ¿La criatura se movía en el vientre? ¿Acaso ya era consciente? ¿Podría invadir los sueños de alguien que aún estaba en el útero? Aquella última pregunta era tentadora de responder.

Mabel lo tomó de la muñeca, la mano enguantada cayendo sobre el abultado vientre de la chica mientras Bill hacía una mueca de confusión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Solo espera.-

Sintió algo bajo su palma, un movimiento casi violento que hizo presión contra él. Fue tan bizarro que Bill se llevó la mano al pecho, su único ojo abriéndose completamente con sorpresa.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¡El bebé!-

-Eso ha sido una de las cosas más extrañas que he sentido en este cuerpo, y quizás en esta dimensión.- Respondió Bill con la voz neutra, haciendo qué Mabel diera otra carcajada.

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Era cómo si intentara tocar mi mano desde tus entrañas!-

-Si te hace sentir mejor, el bebé patea mucho más fuerte cuando es Dipper quien lo siente.-

Bill se quedó en silencio por un segundo. Parte de él quería comentar qué tan fácil Mabel había dejado que un demonio tocará a su bebé todavía no nato, la otra parte...

-No sabía qué los bebés venian con un detector de idiotas.-

-¿Eso te incluye?-

-...Touché.-

Más risa inundo la habitación, las preocupaciones de la futura madre olvidadas por mientras tanto. Bill pensó en que su amistad con Mabel era extraña, y qué le gustaba hacerla reír, era propio de ella.

* * *

Dormir era un lujo que Bill trataba de disfrutar cada vez que podía. Por fin podía ver porque Fez lo hacía tantas veces y por tanto tiempo. La cabaña del misterio tenía uno que otro ronquido en varias partes del día, ya sea por el dueño de la propiedad o por el mismo Bill.

Por eso se despierta de mala gana cuando escucha el teléfono en el primer piso. Lo deja sonar por unos segundos, y maldice ruidosamente cuando el silencio nunca llega. ¿Quien llamaría a las tres de la mañana? El demonio en cuerpo de hombre promete retribución al idiota en la otra línea por esto.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Bill por el teléfono tan pronto lo pone en su oreja. Un chillido de sorpresa es la respuesta que obtiene, y entre somnolencia nota que aquel grito era el de Pino. Retribución era segura, o si, lo era. -¿Qué quieres Pino? No sé en qué parte del mundo estas pero en Gravity Falls es de madrugada, así que dame una muy buena razón para no ir donde estás y cambiar de posicion tus ojos con tus orejas.-

Hay ruido en la otra línea, y Bill se rasca la mejilla por una fracción de segundo antes que-

-¡Mabel esta dando a luz!-

Bien, allí se fue la somnolencia qué tenía.

-¡¿Ah?!-

-Hospital Piedmont Atlanta. Llegamos hace 15 minutos.-

Bill corto la llamada, era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Rápidamente fue a la habitación de Stanley, apenas chasqueando los dedos para hacer que su traje de siempre apareciera en su cuerpo en vez de pijama. Los vejestorios podrían ir cómo quisieran, él no.

-¡Fez! ¡Sixer! ¡Viejos seniles, hora de levantarse!-

 _-¡Cipher, son las tres de la mañana y voy a matarte!-_ Vino la voz de Stanley, el viejo parecía somnoliento y enojado, cómo él lo había estado hace unos segundos. Bill pudo escuchar la voz de Ford gritar alguna maldición desde su laboratorio, sus pasos haciendo eco en las escaleras mientras subía.

-¡Estrella Fugaz está dando a luz y tenemos asientos en primera fila!-

Dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo; La máquina de sodas en el primer piso se abrió de golpe, y Stan salió de su cuarto a zancadas, tratando de ponerse pantalones mientras saltaba en un solo pie.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-Pino llamó hace 46 segundos. Hospital Piedmont Atlanta. ¡Muevanse vejestorios, o voy a ir a atormentar a los doctores solo!-

Hubo un sin fin de movimiento por al menos diez segundos, y Bill solo sintió dos pares de manos en sus brazos antes de teletransportarse a la locación dada. Los Stan estaban algo mareados por el rápido cambio de lugar, y Bill se hubiera burlado de no ser por la situación.

El demonio de los sueños golpeó la mesa de la recepción, los dientes puntiagudos dejándose ver un su boca. -¡Mabel Pines! ¡Dando a luz! ¡Piso y habitación _**YA**_!-

-¡S-Sexto piso, h-habitación 476!-

Fue cosa de segundos, ascensores completamente olvidados por el demonio, incluso su habilidad para transportarse o flotar. A grandes zancadas Bill Cipher recorrió las escaleras del hospital, asustando a algunos doctores y pacientes. Lo único que lo detuvo fue el duro golpe que se llevó al tratar de frenar su corrida antes de doblar un pasillo, golpeandose directamente en la cara y viendo cómo Dipper lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Wow, eso fue...eh, rápido.-

-No me perdería el inicio de la foresta. Je, ¿Entiendes? ¿Foresta? ¿Pines?-

Dipper rodó los ojos, y no fue hasta que Mabel dio un grito en la otra habitación qué la preocupación volvió al cuerpo del chico.

-Ouch…-

-Me alegra no tener un útero.-

-Por cierto, ¿Donde estan Ford y Stan?-

-Escaleras. ¿O quizás ascensor? De cualquier forma, están en el hospital.-

Ambos se quedaron quietos en frente de la habitación cerrará. Los Stan llegaron con casi un ataque de asma y Ford le hizo incesantes preguntas a las enfermeras que pasaban por la habitación, llevando suplementos médicos o simplemente por salir. Bill no estaba muy seguro de qué estaba pasando, y no fue hasta que un movimiento brusco lo puso en alerta qué se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba en el horizonte.

¿Se había quedado dormido? Aún estaba de pie, con la espalda a la pared y los pies cruzados...Parecía posible.

-Te quedaste dormido.- Le dijo Dipper, sus ojos tenían pequeñas bolsas debajo, pero estos estaban brillantes y llenos de un algo que lo hacían parecer bastante feliz.

-Hmm.- Gruñó Bill, no muy avergonzado por dormir a traves del parto de uno de sus ex símbolos. -¿Supongo que fue bien?-

-Veelo por ti mismo. Pasó hace casi tres horas y todos hemos visto a la bebé.- Respondió el gemelo Pines, una sonrisa en su rostro. -No puedo creerlo...soy un tio…-

-Felicidades por el mini árbol.- Comentó Bill, al mismo tiempo que Dipper le dio un empujón y Stanley salió de la habitación. Los ojos extrañamente rojos y vidriosos, aún con esa estúpida sonrisa. -¿Estabas llorando?-

-Tienes suerte que estoy muy feliz cómo para golpearte con una cama de hospital.- Gruñó el viejo, asintiendo de forma brusca. -Mabel quiere que conozcas al bebé. Un movimiento en falso Cipher…-

-Creí que ya estábamos sobre eso.- Bill rodó el ojo, sintiendo la advertencia de Stan antes de entrar a la habitación con un bostezo.

Mabel se veía completamente cansada, con el cabello despeinado y la piel oliendo a sudor, pero la sonrisa más grande de la vida estaba en su rostro. Tenía un bulto de sabanas rosas en sus brazos.

-¡Bill!- Susurró lo más alto que pudo, su felicidad tratando de no despertar a la pequeña criatura que tenía. -¡Ja! V-Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.-

Bill camino adelante, tomando asiento en la incómoda silla de hospital al lado de la cama y estirando el cuello. Ya había visto bebés antes en su infinidad de vida, pero nunca recién salidos de las entrañas de la madre.

Mabel se acomodo, y poco a poco comenzó a descartar sábanas hasta que un rostro muy, muy rosado y muy dormido se hizo ver. La criatura era tan pequeña que podía caber en una caja de zapatos, su piel era de un rosa propio de los bebés, el poco cabello que tenía era de un castaño muy claro y podía ver algo como pecas en el puente de su diminuta nariz.

Características de su padre, piensa Bill, aunque está contento de que el parentesco llega solo hasta alli. Aquella nariz es definitivamente de Estrella Fugaz, igual con la forma de su rostro.

La bebé dio un sonido, moviendo todo su cuerpo con un simple movimiento y abriendo los ojos. Podía ver el color gris, pero algo le decía que cambiarán con el tiempo al mismo marrón que el de su madre.

-Mira, alguien quiere decir hola.- Canturreo Mabel, meciendo a su bebé suavemente. -Bill, conoce a Elise Pines. Elise, esté es el tontito de tu tío Bill.-

Bill rodó el ojo ante el título, no realmente exasperado. La bebé no hizo absolutamente nada más que mirarlo, o más bien, mirar la camisa amarilla que traía. Ah, tontos, inocuos bebés con su atención igual a la de un pez dorado...

-Gusto en conocerte, Polvo Estelar.- Dijo Bill con una seriedad de burla, uno de sus dedos yendo a para a la mano de la bebe y esta agarrandolo con su diminuta mano y haciendo un puño igual de diminuto. Bill movió su dedo como si de un apretón de manos de tratara.

Mabel rió, entretenida. -Aww, ¿Polvo Estelar?-

-Estrella Fugaz, me sorprende que no hayas pensado en eso.-

-Realmente eres un tontito. Boop.-

El dedo índice de la castaña le dio un toque en la punta de su nariz. La bebé dio un sonido de alarma y volvió a moverse de forma letárgica, llamando la atención de su madre.

Bill se quedo unos minutos más, su ojo nunca dejando a la bebé que tenía su dedo en un apretón con toda la fuerza que podía tener, la cual no era mucha.

* * *

Apenas había sido más de un mes desde que había pasado. Todos estaban en furor con la pequeña Elise, tanto en la familia Pines cómo en Gravity Falls. Regalos iban y venían, buenos deseos, felicitaciones, de todo. Mabel no podía evitar aquella enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Dipper había vuelto a la universidad, pero aquellas llamadas por Skype para ver a su sobrina eran semanales. Stan y Ford ya estaban arreglando la cabaña para hacerla más a prueba de bebés. Nadie tenía que usar la imaginación para saber qué Mabel se iria de la casa de sus padres para vivir en Gravity Falls. Hubo una especie de pelea qué Bill no tuvo interés en escuchar, algo sobre Mabel siendo muy joven, de que ellos eran sus padres y algo por el estilo. Fez y Sixer ya no llamaban a los padres, si no solo a Mabel.

Elise era el alma de la fiesta, a pesar de ser una bebé que no tenía ni fuerza como para sostener su propio cuello o hacer algo más que seguir colores brillantes con la mirada o babear. Stanley y Stanford estaban ya atrapados en sus diminutos dedos, las amigas de Mabel prácticamente lloraban de emoción, incluso Pacífica había llegado con un regalo para la bebé, algo que ver con su nombre u otra cosa.

Bill, por su parte, solo sentía algo de curiosidad por la infante. Era pequeña y debilucha y el símbolo del Polvo Estelar en su alma era casi tan brillante como el de su madre. La pequeña criatura tenía un futuro bastante animado por delante.

A veces la mira, y aquello se vuelve un poco de costumbre. Cada vez que Elise duerme Bill se la queda viendo, contando cada movimiento y respiro hasta el momento en que esta se despierta pidiendo comida o un cambio de pañal.

Mabel no está muy lejos de aquello, siendo una madre primeriza y todo. Tanto demonio y humana quedan nerviosos al aprender qué los bebés simplemente podrían dejar de respirar mientras dormían por los primeros meses de vida.

No que el demonio lo diría en voz alta. Jamás.

-¿Aún estás despierto?- Preguntó Mabel, un bostezo en su boca y el cabello revuelto detrás de sus hombros mientras se acerca a la cuna. Bill mira a la bebé en silencio, usando su forma humana cómo para no molestar su sueño con el brillo de su forma demoniaca. ¿Desde cuándo le había importado tanto?

-No necesito dormir.-

-Te he visto dormir antes, Bill.-

-Me agrada dormir Estrella Fugaz, pero no es algo que necesite para sobrevivir.-

Ambos quedan en silencio. Mabel gentilmente revisa a su hija a pesar de saber que todo estaba bien, o Bill no estaría tan tranquilo.

-Eres un amor, ¿Lo sabias?-

-No creo que Polvo Estelar tenga la capacidad de escucharte mientras duerme.-

-Lo se, te lo decía a ti.-

Bill deja de observar a la infante, su mirada posándose en la cansada mujer joven que tenía enfrente. Algo cómo confusión y quizás incómoda molestia en su rostro.

-Me insultas.-

-¡Es verdad!- Ríe Mabel, lo suficientemente suave cómo para no despertar a su hija. -Te preocupas por Elise, o si no no estarías aquí con ella. Y no creas que no se qué también te preocupas por Dipper y por mi.-

Bill da un gruñido por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos y piernas en el aire. -Bah.-

-¡Incluso por el tío Stan y Ford!-

-Allí te equivocas y por mucho, pero bueno.-

Mabel da un movimiento de cabeza, divertida. Los suaves suspiros de la bebé dormida es lo único que rompe el silencio de la habitación. Bill devuelve su mirada hacía la cuna y cuenta los respiros que da una vez más.

-Gracias.-

-¿Ah?-

-Por preocuparte, no...ah, no...no creo que pudiera hacer esto sola, Bill.-

-Tienes a tus tíos y a Pino, a casi toda Gravity Falls para ayudarte. No te entiendo.-

-Es solo que me alegra que tu también me ayudes, señor _demonio oh todo poderoso_.-

La burla es de buena manera, y Bill no puede evitar aquella exasperada sonrisa en lo que era su rostro. Por un segundo, Mabel se ve radiante. Por un segundo quiere simplemente decirle que no era problema alguno.

-De nada, _Mortal._ -

- _Asombrosa y bonita Mabel_ , muchas gracias.-

Bill ríe por lo bajo, y ambos miran a la pequeña Elise dormir en silencio con pequeñas sonrisas en el rostro. Cualquiera que entrara la habitación pensaría que estaba interrumpiendo un momento entre padres primerizos e hija.


	12. Elise Pines (p2)

**Parte dos~ ¡Gracias por los reviews! Me dio risa al ver como la gran mayoria penso que el cap anterior fue extraño de diferentes maneras xD No era lo que esperaba, pero no me quejo (?)**

 **Este es otro capitulo de fluff, tomenlo como la calma antes de la tormenta. (Ok, tal vez este siendo melodramatica, pero el siguiente cap si tendra algo de gore y violencia, medio contraste.)**

 **¡Por cierto! En mi perfil dejaré dos links para que vean más o menos mi version de Mabel adulta, Bill humano y mi diseño de Elise. Diganme en su review que opinan.**

 **Gracias por leer~**

 **Titulo:** Elise Pines p2

 **Linea de Tiempo:** AU

 **Genero:** Familia, Fluff, Romance implicado.

 **Summary:** Bill, por su parte, solo sentía algo de curiosidad por la infante. Era pequeña y debilucha y el símbolo del Polvo Estelar en su alma era casi tan brillante como el de su madre. La pequeña criatura tenía un futuro bastante animado por delante.

* * *

Elise Pines era, sin duda alguna, hija de su madre; Llena de vida, risueña e hiperquinética, incluso con apenas unos cuantos meses de vida. La pequeña humana gateaba a donde podía, gritaba, babeaba y parecía seguirlo a todas partes.

Más de una vez tuvo Bill qué hacer de niñero, ya fuera cuando Fez y Sixer estaban trabajando en el _Stan-o-war,_ o Mabel tenía que ir al pueblo en busca de empleo. La universidad era cosa de Dipper, había dicho, no de ella. No había pasado parte de su vida sentada en un pupitre, escribiendo cosas que no le interesaban solo para volver a repetirlo en su vida adulta.

Bill estaba de acuerdo, él hubiera hecho lo mismo si tuviera que haber pasado por aquella situación.

Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a la bebé de siete meses gatear por el descanso del sofá en el cual ambos estaban, y Bill tiene una fracción de segundo para estirar el brazo y atrapar a la bebé por el estómago con la palma de su mano antes de que esta cayera.

Elise ríe, aquella risa que solo los bebés son capaces de dar, sus ojos marrones brillando mientras Bill se la llevaba a los brazos, ignorando el desorden de baba que caía de su boca. La pequeña humana levanta su cuello un poco, y le dirige una sonrisa de boca abierta sin ni un rastro de dientes.

-De tal estrella, tal estela.- Murmuró el demonio, y no se inmuto en absoluto cuando una mano rosada y pequeña le comenzó a dar golpecitos en la mejilla.

* * *

Bill no entiende el concepto de cumpleaños. El día de celebrar el hecho de que habías llegado al mundo no tenía sentido para él. Había visto y luego asistido a las fiestas de Pino y Estrella Fugaz, había visto sus rostros de felicidad y asombro, abrazos compartidos y buenos deseos.

No... entendía el concepto, le parecía sin sentido. Pero era una fiesta, y si había algo que Bill amaba, eran las fiestas.

Aunque la fiesta de Elise deja qué desear, al menos, desde su punto de vista. Los invitados son ya adultos, amigos de Mabel o familia lejana que simplemente hacían caras a la cumpleañera y sacaban fotos a la bebé quien vestía el traje más rosa y más extravagante que se pudiera poner a un infante.

-¡Bill!- Lo llama su ex símbolo, su cabellera castaña volando detrás de ella mientras se acercaba deprisa. -¡Vamos a cantarle feliz cumpleaños a Elise! ¡Ven!-

Bill da un quejido, pero aún así se deja ser arrastrado por Mabel, quien lo tenía tomado de la muñeca, una de las sonrisas más radiantes que había visto en su rostro. -¿Tengo qué?-

-¡Sip! Cómo el tío honorario de Elise, es tú deber.-

-Uuugh.-

Mabel se va al lado de su hija, Bill detrás de ella de brazos cruzados. Dipper se coloca al otro lado de la bebé, haciendo muecas graciosas para el gusto de la pequeña. Stan y Ford estaban detrás de ellos, ambos con sonrisas en los rostros.

Los invitados están paralelos a ellos. Un pastel con crema blanca y morada está cerca de Elise, un pequeña vela color rosa en el centro, quemándose lentamente y maravillando a la bebé.

Las lucen se apagan, Bill se une al canto a regañadientes al sentir un codo en su estómago. Por un segundo tiene la impresión de que Elise estaba sorprendida, y luego pudo ver cómo sus ojos se volvían más brillantes que de costumbre y de cómo su labio inferior sobresaltaba en un puchero.

En medio del canto de cumpleaños, Elise Pines hizo lo que cualquier otro bebé hubiera hecho en aquella situación; Comenzó a llorar.

Los invitaron soltaron pequeños 'aww', Mabel rápidamente sacó a su hija de la silla alta y tomó entre sus brazos, dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda y meciéndola de un lado a otro. Por un lado Bill quería echarse a reír, pero simplemente le dio su dedo a la bebé, quien lo tomó a espaldas de su madre y continuó con su llanto sin motivo.

No duró mucho, al menos. Elise se calmó, Stan tomó la vela y la apagó entre sus dedos mientras Elise hacía un desorden con el pastel, golpeándolo con las manos con alegría pura y esparciendo crema en la mesa y su ridículo vestido. Bill tuvo la oportunidad de untar su trozo de pastel en la cara de Dipper, que llegó a sonar de manera dolorosa, y para su sorpresa Mabel le siguió el juego. Crema ahora manchaba su rostro y cabello rubio.

Elise dio una risa feliz, y Bill pudo sentir detrás de él el flash de las cámaras junto con las risas combinadas de los Pines.

-Feliz primer año, Polvo Estelar.-

Nadie lo escucha, y así era como Bill lo quería.

* * *

Cuando Elise dice su primera palabra, se hace noticia por toda Gravity Falls.

Era de esperarse, no la novedad del asunto, si no que la bebé hablara. Los humanos se emocionaba por cosas tan mundanas que era casi entretenido de ver. Mabel había dado un chillido que fue solo audible por perros y demonios cuando su bebé la había llamado "Mamá."

Era algo...entretenido. Las reacciones variaron un poco. Dipper era "Dibb", y había casi llorado al escuchar el nombre que su sobrina le había dado. Stan se había vuelto "San" y pareció entrar en un paro cardíaco de la emoción. Ford se había ruborizado y sonreído todo el día cuando la bebé le dio una sonrisa falta de dientes y dicho "Foh!"

Parecía que cada Pines caminaba en una nube con cada palabra que decía la pequeña de cabello claro. El hecho de que trataban de inculcarla en decir más palabras era casi para reír, aunque Bill tenía que admitir que una o dos veces, cuando nadie estaba cerca, había tratado de hacer qué Polvo Estelar dijera "Demonio" o "¡Compra oro!", aunque sus respuestas fueron solo balbuceos o chillidos de felicidad.

No lo toma por sorpresa, y quizás le subía el animo luego de que en alguna parte del mundo un trato saliera...de forma no esperada.

Pero hay un día que si lo toma por sorpresa.

Es un día corriente. Stan y Ford dándole los toques finales a su famoso barco, impacientes por recorrer el mundo en él. Mabel trabajando en una boutique y poco a poco ahorrando para abrir su propia tienda de suéteres. Y Bill con la pequeña Elise en la cabaña del misterio, viendo alguna noticia violenta que la pequeña no entendía.

Bill estaba mirando a la nada, al menos, al ojo humano. Estaba en una especie de trance, revisando los millones de tratos que tenía y sonriendo con malicia al contemplar la manera de castigar aquellos que querían pasarse de listos. No noto cómo la bebé que tenía que cuidar lo estaba mirando fijamente desde el suelo, juguetes y toallas suaves olvidadas.

-¡...!-

El demonio parpadea, su único ojo bajando para ver a Elise con una sonrisa en su risueño rostro. Le estaba golpeando el zapato con su pequeña mano, tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?-

La niña sonríe, balbucea sin sentido por unos segundos y finalmente, algo parecido a palabras salen de su boca. -Papa.-

Bill pestañea, se inclina hacia adelante cómo para ver mejor a la humana que tenía enfrente. La bebé le da una inocente sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Pa...pa.- Balbucea, dándole más golpecitos en sus zapatos antes de que Bill la recoja del suelo y la coloque al lado de él. -¡Pa!-

Parte de él estaba entretenido. La noción de una criatura llamándolo padre era un hazmereir. ¡Cómo si él pudiera reproducirse! Tener descendencia, qué pérdida de tiempo para un ser inmortal.

Pero por otra parte estaba _sorprendido_. ¿Donde había escuchado esa palabra? Mabel no la usaba, ni Stan ni Ford. Él y Dipper tenían cierto...acuerdo de nunca mencionar al hombre que engendró a la criatura. ¿Quizás la había escuchado de la televisión?

Otro pensamiento lo asaltó, y por un segundo, Bill Cipher queda helado. ¿Porque le estaba diciendo _papá_ a _él_?

Él no era su padre, no tenía ni siquiera ADN que dar. No había ayudado en la creación de la humana que tenía enfrente, y aún así, esta simplemente lo miraba y repetía aquella frase una y otra vez entre húmedos balbuceos.

-No.- Le responde, y Elise tilda su cabeza. Podía reconocer la palabra 'no'.- No soy tu padre, Polvo Estelar.-

-¡Pa!-

-No.- Repite el demonio, ignorando aquella sensación extraña detrás de su ojo. -Entre nos, tu padre está, probablemente, en una fosa común en alguna dimensión desconocida para los humanos gracias a tu tío y a mi. No soy tu padre.-

-¡Paaaa!-

-Biiiiill.-

-¡Pa!-

La bebe ríe nuevamente, y Bill continúa intentando en quitarle aquella idea de su diminuta cabeza. Para Elise, él era quizás una figura... _paterna_ … Alguien que podría describir como "padre". ¿Sería por el tiempo qué había pasado con ella? ¿Acaso la bebé había formado una conexión con el? Era ridículo, y un tanto descabellado.

-Una parte de mi quiere ver la reacción de tu tío cuando me llames papá.- Le comenta el demonio, tomando a la bebé por debajo de los brazos y poniéndola directamente en su rostro. -La otra parte sabe que esto, a la larga, va a venir y me morderá justo en el ojo. Di Bill.-

-Abababa…-

-Bill. Biiill.-

-Pa.-

-No. Nop. Bill.-

-¡Buh!-

-...Se acerca.-

No es hasta qué Mabel regresa qué Elise comienza nuevamente a balbucear sin sentido, y Bill...bien, _escapar_ no es una palabra qué le gustaría usar, él simplemente se retiró al Mindscape por un rato, al menos hasta que Elise dejara de apuntar con sus diminutos dedos y gritara a pulmón seco "Paaa!"

* * *

-Bill.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Porque me llegan a doler los ojos viendo a mi hija?-

-Estás falta de estilo.-

-¡No es cierto! ¡El hecho de que no use el amarillo más chillón del universo no significa que no sepa de estilo! Me sale estilo hasta por los poros.-

Bill sonríe, hay burla de buena manera en su rostro. Había extrañado molestar de esa manera, con cosas tan pequeñas que llegaban a ser ridículas y aún así sacaban una reacción de la gente.

El hecho que él le hubiera comprado a Elise un suéter del color amarillo más brillante que hubiera visto había sido suficiente cómo para hacer que Mabel diera un respingo ofendido.

-¡El suéter ni siquiera es bonito!-

-Yo creo que es genial. ¿No es así, Polvo Estelar?-

La bebé sonríe, mostrando los pocos dientes que tenía mientras daba un chillido de alegría. -Si sisisisisisi.-

-¿Vez?-

Mabel se golpea la cara con la palma de la mano, y Bill da una risa ruidosa, mostrando los dientes qué esta vez eran puntiagudos. Elise rie con él, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes mientras aplaudía con sus pequeñas manos.

-Eres una mala influencia.-

-No puedes decirme mala influencia hasta que le enseña a Polvo Estelar a hacer trampa en los tratos.-

-¿Crei que habias dicho hasta que le enseñaras a jugar poker?-

-Eh, si no le enseñaba yo entonces Fez lo haría, así que no es como si fuera algo completamente mío.-

Mabel hace para hablar, pero luego de unos segundos cierra la boca y se encoge de hombros, Bill tenía razón sobre eso.

-...Le haré un suéter más bonito qué eso.-

Bill se encoge de hombros, Elise en su regazo y jugando con las mangas que eran demasiado largas para ella. -Diviértete.-

Apenas ve a Mabel salir de la habitación, Bill le susurra a la pequeña. -Tu mamá esta loca, loca de muchas maneras.-

-Looooca…- Repite Elise, tirando de la lana de su suéter.

-Bueno, yo también estoy loco. Pero tu madre es humana y lo está tanto como yo, así que eso significa que tu probablemente también crecerás loca.-

-¡Loca!-

-Bien, vamos a enseñarte a hacer trampas, luego veremos si puedes dibujar símbolos arcanos.-

-¡No quiero zombies en la cabaña!- Grita Mabel desde la otra habitación, aparentemente habiendo escuchado la pequeña habitación.

-¡Solo serán unos cuantos diablillos!- Grita Bill de vuelta. Elise ríe ante el intercambio de palabras.

* * *

Se le había olvidado lo rápido que crecían los humanos. Para él apenas si era un parpadear, pero para Mabel y Elise ya habían sido tres años. Elise ya tenía 4 años, y Mabel iba a los 24. Stan y Ford habían dejado Gravity Falls para cumplir su sueño de la infancia: Descubrir el mundo juntos en su barco.

Mabel no era de estar sola, le gustaba la compañía y el ruido. Sus amigas, desafortunadamente, ya no podían pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Grenda estaba muy ocupada organizando su boda (A la cual había sido invitada con anticipación.) Candy estaba en su último año de universidad al otro lado del país, al igual que Pacifica. Dipper ya había terminado la carrera con honores, y ahora se dedicaba a ser un investigador paranormal y autor.

-¿Bill?- Mabel pregunta, su habitación se había movido al primer piso, donde antes estaba la de Stan. El cuarto ahora tenía colores suaves que nunca hubieran estado en presencia de un hombre viejo. -¿Puedes quedarte un rato?-

Bill la mira de reojo, su pupila de aguja centrándose en ella por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros. Se había vuelto costumbre desde que Mabel era una adolescente. A veces ambos simplemente se sentarian en su cama y hablarían sobre nada en absoluto, o cuando Mabel necesitaba de un confidente, se recostarian y Bill haría de terapeuta demoníaco por un par de horas.

-¿Qué pasa, Estrella Fugaz?-

-Nada, solo...me siento extraña.-

-¿Hm?-

-Es cómo...solitaria, supongo.-

Bill flota hacía ella, su peso recostandose a su lado de la cama, ambos paralelos al otro con solo sus cabezas moviéndose para verse a la cara.

-¿Qué tienes ahora?-

-Extraño todo, eso creo. Me siento...sola.

-Tienes a…-

-A todo Gravity Falls, lo sé. Y no es qué no lo aprecie, pero...no lo sé.-

-Hm.-

-Solo...quédate conmigo por un rato, ¿Por favor?-

Bill suspira, pero no hace movimiento alguno para irse, y Mabel da un suspiro de preocupación a su lado. Por el rabillo del ojo, el demonio puede ver cómo la mujer se lo queda viendo, estudiando su cara.

Le gustaba cambiar su apariencia humana, darle cierto aspecto qué era definitivamente inhumano, solo para no sentirse como una bolsa de carne por mucho tiempo. Extrañaba su forma demoniaca, pero ya no la usaba cómo de costumbre, solo cuando era llamado o en el Mindscape.

Pasa una hora, aquella hora pronto se convierte en dos y el demonio puede sentir el cuerpo al lado de él moverse. Mabel se le acerca, quedando de lado sobre su brazo, su cabeza en su pecho y sus piernas juntas.

No dice nada, y Mabel se acurruca un poco más cerca de él. Por un segundo puede saborear estrellas cuando se le acerca, y Bill no sabe qué hacer de eso.

-Estrella Fugaz.-

-¿Hmm?-

-Se qué es lo que estás haciendo y pensando.-

-Lo he estado haciendo desde el año pasado, pero gracias por darte cuenta.-

Una risa pequeña escapa de los labios del demonio, aunque parecía vacía, desorientada.

-Sabes qué no soy un hombre humano, Estrella Fugaz.-

Ambos quedan en silencio absoluto, pesado y quizás lúgubre. La idea era demasiado extraña, incluso para un ser como Bill Cipher. Decirla en voz alta, siquiera pensarla, resultaba en un bizarro sentimiento que ninguno de los dos podía explicar.

Mabel se queda quieta, sus ojos cerrándose y aún así no se apartaba del demonio. Parecía agotada.

-Lo sé.-

Bill no se dice nada, solo se queda mirando el techo. Luego de unos minutos su brazo da a parar alrededor de Mabel, y por un segundo tienen un acuerdo mutuo que ninguno de los dos entendía en su totalidad.

-Eres una humana extraña.-

-Me he enamorado de criaturas paranormales desde que tenía 12 años, Bill.-

-Gnomos aparentando ser un adolescente, un tritón, un enano con un amuleto mágico, un hombre lobo, un brujo y ahora un demonio de los sueños. Estas loca.-

Las palabras sonaban monótonas, pero Mabel pudo detectar aquel minúsculo deje de suavidad en la voz del demonio. Su brazo se apretó un poco más alrededor de ella, y Mabel no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Ella suspira, quizás con algo de alivio, aquel sentimiento de soledad ya no era tan asfixiante.

Ninguno dice otra palabra hasta que la vocecita de Elise llega a sus oídos, avisando que ya estaba harta de dormir. Ambos se separan, mirando algún punto fijo en la habitación por unos segundos, atentos en ir a buscar a la pequeña.

Tanto humana como demonio siguen con su rutina de siempre, como si aquel momento bizarramente íntimo entre ambos nunca hubiera pasado. El único cambio era de que, en una manera, ambos se habían prometido compañía de manera...quizás, un tanto más que platónica.

Más que solo platónica.

* * *

-¿Sabes una cosa?-

-Lo se todo, Estrella. Y quizás un poco más que eso, y lo que no me lo puedo inventar.-

Mabel da una risa, igual a las que daba cuando tenía tan solo 12 años y canturreaba por Gravity Falls. Bill nota que aunque ella ahora fuera una mujer de 25 años, no había cambiado mucho.

Y era agradable.

-Eres buen papá de medio tiempo.-

Quizás hace un año, Bill hubiera rodado el ojo y bruñido con molestia e incomodidad ante aquel comentario. Ahora su gruñido solo era un tanto burlesco, apenas con un deje de antipatía que hizo a Mabel sonreír.

-¿Porque dices eso ahora?-

-Se me vino a la cabeza. Creo que lo he estado pensando por un rato y se me ocurrió decírtelo luego de verte abrigar a Elise.-

-Te ibas a quejar si salía sin el estúpido suéter que le tejiste.-

Mabel arquea una ceja, una ceña que Bill sabía había sacado de él. No pudo evitar dar una sonrisa de triunfo ante el gesto.

-Le he tejido todos sus suéteres, pero tú te tomaste el tiempo para buscar su favorito.-

Bill rueda el ojo de nuevo. -¿Y?-

-Nada, solo eso. Eres buen papá de medio tiempo.-

Ella se acerca, y le planta un beso en la frente al demonio. La primera vez que lo había hecho, Bill se había pasado casi una semana en el Mindscape, pensando en ello y sintiéndose entre perdido, confundido y emocionado. Ahora el gesto era tan familiar que solo pudo gruñir bajo su aliento.

-Sigue con eso.- Le responde el demonio, pero no hace nada para alejarla, incluso llega a apretar su frente contra los labios que todavía estaban sobre él. -Y comenzaré a pensar qué quieres que sea un papá de tiempo completo.-

Siente cómo los labios de Mabel se curvan en una sonrisa, y lentamente se aleja de él. -Es una oferta tentadora, ¿No?-

Bill rueda el ojo por tercera vez, exasperado. Mabel le da un pequeño codazo como respuesta, y ninguno de los dos puede evitar sonreír de forma media burlona pero al mismo tiempo alegre.

La verdad, no le importaba. Quizás con alguna otra criatura, con cualquier otro ser, se hubiera negado rotundamente, hubiera desaparecido hace años atrás sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia. Pero al tratarse de alguien cómo Mabel y Elise…

Bill suspira, y Mabel le da un golpecito suave en el hombro. -Si voy a ser lo que sea de tiempo completo, quiero paga.-

Mabel le da un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios, una risa divertida escapando de ella al separarse y Bill no puede evitar aquella suave sonrisa que se escapo de sus propios labios.

-Eres un tontito, Bill.-

-Y tú una loca, Estrella Fugaz.-


	13. Lo que sea

**Bien, la universidad me esta pateando el trasero. Aunque literalmente salgo de vacaciones dentro de una semana y tengo que salvar un ramo :v Hora de morir, supongo.**

 **Este Oneshot me ha quedado más corto de lo que queria, pero la inspiracion es poca y el estres mucho. Prometo hacer mejores cuando ya este de vacaciones.**

 **Gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia~**

 **Titulo:** Lo que sea.

 **Linea de Tiempo:** AU

 **Genero:** Sobrenatural, Angst. Advertencia de gore.

 **Summary:** El demonio carcajeo por lo bajo, su voz sonando sería, lúgubre por un momento. -¿Qué me darías a cambio de salvar a tu familia? ¿De que aquel demonio nunca fuera capaz de siquiera tocarlos? Y se honesta.- O, Mabel hace un trato con Cipher, por un alto precio.

* * *

-No...no...no...no…-

Los sollozos de la castaña eran fácilmente ignorados ante los gritos de desesperación de la víctima del demonio. No importaba qué tanto se tapara los oídos o qué tanto gritara hasta que la voz se le volviera chillona y la garganta le doliera. Los gritos de sufrimiento puro siempre le desgarraba los oídos.

Primero fue Wendy. Wendy quien tontamente hizo un movimiento con su hacha y el demonio la tomó por los brazos y la _destrozó_ hasta dejarla como manojos de carne. Stan, quien luchó con uña y diente hasta que sus ojos y su corazón explotaron en las garras blancas de aquel ser y se derramaron por el calcinado suelo de lo que una vez fue la cabaña del misterio.

Dipper la había escondido, entremedio de los gritos y las súplicas y el dolor, su hermano gemelo le había tomado la muñeca y la había empujado al closet de limpieza. Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, de gritarle o empujarlo para que se escondiera con ella, Dipper ya había cerrado la puerta con un resquebrajado 'te quiero' saliendo de sus labios.

Escuchó los gritos de Ford, los de Soos, y luego de mucho tiempo, los de Dipper.

Su cerebro simplemente dejo de funcionar, su conciencia escapando a un rincón muy, muy lejano mientras los sonidos de la destrucción de su gemelo se volvían ruido blanco en sus orejas llenas de sangre. No volvía de aquella parte en su interior.

En cierto aspecto, Mabel Pines estaba muerta. Arrodillada en la esquina de un closet que olía a sangre y cloro, meciéndose suavemente en su estado de catatonia mientras gritos de dolor- _(De Dipper. Dipper. Dipper.)_ -resonaban y se hacían más pequeños con cada momento. Una minúscula parte de ella quería salir, quería romper cosas y gritar y golpear a esa cosa hasta _que no fuera más que una blancucha y roja marca en la tierra._

La gran mayoría de su cuerpo simplemente se había rendido ante el horror, se había nublado y había acepto que aquel closet seria su tumba.

Mabel cerró los ojos, un zumbido en los oídos y estática en la punta de sus dedos. Era injusto, que ella se desmayaria y moriría de aquella manera mientras su familia había sufrido.

* * *

-Sabes niña, comienzo a pensar que algún Pines en la línea hizo enojar a algún Dios pagano cómo para que sucedan este tipo de cosas. Digo, ¿No se cansan?-

La vocecita era chillona, conocida, y mandaba un escalofrío a su espalda. Aún así, Mabel siguió en aquel estado de muerta en vida, sus ojos mirando a la nada del vacío monocromo.

-Hm, había escuchado sobre lo de 'morir de terror', pero esto es ridículo. ¡Levántate, Estrella Fugaz! ¡Arriba!-

Mabel no dio respuesta alguna. Tenía que ser sincera, morir en frente de Bill Cipher sería mejor que morir oyendo la forma en que aquella bestia festejaba con las entrañas de sus seres queridos.

-Se que no estás muerta allí dentro. Knock knock, hora de que tu conciencia salga de ese cascarón qué llamas trauma.-

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera le iba a dar eso. Mabel solo quería morir de una vez y volver a ver a su familia.

-Vaya, parece que Vasdhal si sabe dar un show como para que te hayas quedado de esa manera. ¡Apenas puedo sentir tu corazón latir, Estrella Fugaz!-

Los ojos de Mabel fueron a para al triángulo demoníaco flotando a unos metros enfrente de ella, observandolo solo por un segundo antes de volver a bajar la mirada. Todavía podía sentir estática en sus dedos y el olor a sangre en su ropa.

Bill se la quedó mirando, como esperando alguna reacción del cascarón de su símbolo. Tenía señales de vida, pero estaban tan escondidas bajo una fresca capa de trauma emocional y mental que era difícil distinguirla.

-Deja de ignorarme mocosa. Se que tienes conciencia allí dentro, ni siquiera en un coma estarías tan ida del Mindscape.- Le recordó el demonio, flotando hasta quedar ojo a ojos. -Solo te desmayaste por el terror, y que yo sepa no te has muerto todavía, así que comienza a poner atención.-

Si Mabel hubiera tenido una pizca de fuerza, hubiera golpeado a Bill Cipher. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo.

-Dejemos algo en claro, Estrella Fugaz. No estoy muy contento con el hecho de que otro demonio haya hecho de las suyas con mis cosas. Tu pequeña familia se fue en un _snap_ , y creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo qué fue buena suerte el hecho de que sobrevivieras.-

-Desearía haber muerto con ellos.- Murmuró la chica, voz quebrada y apaga y los ojos sin vida.

-Dices eso ahora. Pero creeme que esto te hará cambiar de opinión.- Dijo Bill, girando su bastón con una mano mientras su ojo miraba cierto punto del Mindscape. -Un trato qué viene cada mil años, seguro te gustara.-

-...-

-Puedo traer a tu familia devuelta a la vida.-

Bill no noto ningún cambio en el cuerpo de la chica Pines, seguía apoyada en una pared pareciendo una muñeca de trapo desecha. Lo que sí pudo notar fue cómo aquellos ojos que parecían los de un cadáver, sin aquella chispa que era tan Mabel Pines, se habían vuelto hacia él con aparente interés.-

-Mientes.-

-Nunca digo mentiras, Estrella Fugaz. Solo omito verdades de vez en cuando.-

-Esta es una de aquellas veces.-

-Nop, aunque me gustaría hacerlos zombies, se que a la larga sería una horrible idea. Tick tock Estrella.-

Bill extendió su mano, fuego azulado saliendo de su palma negra y cubriendola por completo. Mabel miró el fuego por unos segundos, parte de ella queriendo aferrarse a algún deje de esperanza, algún _algo_ qué le diría que todo estaría bien.

Su gran mayoría, todavía estaba muerta ante el mundo, en un estado entre las ganas de simplemente dejar de respirar y llorar por quienes había perdido.

-Se que no eres sorda, niña.-

-No quiero nada contigo.-

-Pero si quieres a tu familia de vuelta, por estúpidamente sentimental que sea.-

Mabel se mordió el labio, sus dedos temblantes y llenos de estática dolían mientras hizo un muy débil puño con ellos. Quería vomitar. Quería llorar y gritar y desahogarse, pero por alguna extraña razón las piernas no le respondian, el olor de masacre estaba pegado en cada rincón de su cuerpo y las orejas le zumbaban con los dejes de gritos de las personas más importantes de su vida.

-Mira Estrella, sere honesto contigo.- Dijo Bill, su bastón parando a mitad de pirueta y su único ojo entreabierto. -Estoy siendo considerado, ver a alguien tan caótica como tu en un estado de catatonia cómo esté llega a ser deprimente, incluso para mi.-

-...-

-Además, es una pizca de lo buen demonio qué soy. No me importa qué Pino y Sixer están muertos, ni el resto de los símbolos de mi rueda. Es un retraso a mis planes, claro, pero no me cuesta nada esperar un siglo o dos para que sean re-encarnados y pueda utilizarlos de nuevo. Pero tú…- El bastón de Bill fue a dar debajo de la barbilla de Mabel, obligándola a levantar la cabeza para ver al ser directo al ojo. -Tu sufriras soledad, depresión y toda esa porquería sin ellos por el resto de tu vida. ¿De verdad quieres eso? Pino jamás crecerá, esos vejestorios nunca repararán su relación de hermanos, Signo de pregunta no conocerá a su hijo, Hielo no volverá con su familia...Cosas de la vida, ¿No?-

Los ojos de Mabel se nublaron, algo desconocido cruzando a través de ellos y Bill Cipher se apropió de aquella oportunidad, haciendo desaparecer su bastón y alejándose un poco, extendiendo su palma con fuego. -Oferta de tiempo limitado, Estrella Fugaz. Tu familia devuelta a la vida, sin un demonio haciendo de las suyas con lo que queda de ellos...-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

La voz de la chica estaba tan llena de rabia, odio y desesperación qué Bill no pudo evitar dar una carcajada. -Quiero...hm, será una sorpresa.-

-¡Dime qué demonios quieres como parte del trato, maldita sea!-

-¡Oooh, eso es un dólar al frasco de las groserías!-

-¡Dimelo!-

El demonio carcajeo por lo bajo, su voz sonando sería, lúgubre por un momento. -¿Qué me darías a cambio de salvar a tu familia? ¿De que aquel demonio nunca fuera capaz de siquiera tocarlos? Y se honesta.-

Mabel abrió la boca, apretó sus adoloridas manos mientras la boca del estómago se le hacía fuego. Por ver a Dipper crecer, a sus tíos, a sus amigos...

Su voz se quebró, oyendose patética y pequeña incluso para sus propios oídos, bordando desesperación. -Todo, lo que sea.-

Aún sin boca alguna, Mabel pudo sentir la fría, puntiaguda sonrisa de Bill Cipher. La voz del demonio se hizo algo más ronca, su color algo más oscuro y ella pudo sentir cómo su apagado instinto de huida o pelea se activaba.

-Entonces se puede decir que tenemos un trato.-


	14. ¡Bienvenidos a Gravity Falls!

**Ok ok, salio algo tarde...pero esta aqui! Eso es lo que importa, ¿No?**

 **Antes que nada, he estado jugando con la idea de hacer una historia aparte de los OS gracias a este capitulo. Puede que simplemente no pase por cosas de tiempo o inspiracion, pero alli esta la idea.**

 **No mucho romance aqui pero se hace lo que se puede, sorry.**

 **Gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia~**

 **Titulo: ¡Bienvenidos a Gravity Falls!**

 **Linea de Tiempo:** AU/ Human!Bill

 **Genero:** Sobrenatural, aventura.

 **Summary:** Bill Cipher es solo otro chico más viviendo en Gravity Falls, sospechando de que el pequeño pueblito de Oregon es más de lo que parece. Por cosa de suerte, por fin ve algo sobrenatural, siguiendo los gritos de una chica en el bosque.

* * *

Gravity Falls era su hogar, conocía el pueblo y sus habitantes como la palma de su mano, era una monotonía segura que le gustaba romper de vez en cuando.

Pero aún así, era agradable.

Lo malo de aquella monotonía, de aquella seguridad con lo conocido...era que se volvía aburrido muy, muy rápido. La gente tenía las mismas reacciones a sus comentarios y bromas, los animales eran igual de miedosos o torpes que siempre. Incluso sus padres quedaban atrapados en esa tela repetitiva de vez en cuando. Por eso, su curiosidad siempre lo lleva a la extrañeza del bosque.

Bill estaba completamente seguro de que había algo raro alli. Sabía qué había visto cosas por el rabillo del ojo que eran demasiado...bizarras. Figuras largas o muy, muy pequeñas, arrastrándose o corriendo entre los árboles. Susurros que incitaban a cualquiera a entrar en el bosque y nunca volver.

Y, bueno, ¿Quién era él para negarse a salir de aquella horrible rutina?

Caminatas diarias, pequeños trotes, incluso una noche bajo las estrellas. Bill lo había hecho solo para sentir la adrenalina de los secretos ocultos entre la naturaleza, aunque nunca hubiera visto algo...completamente raro. Muy por dentro estaba buscando algo, lo que fuera que sea entretenido y nuevo.

-Si, claro. Cómo si algo nuevo fuera a ocurrir en este pueblucho…-

-¡AAAAAH!-

Bill dio un salto de sorpresa, so único ojo abierto de par en par mientras se giraba a todos lados. Aquel grito parecía venir de bastante cerca, aún con el eco que los árboles le daban. Parecía ser la voz de una niña, completamente llena de sorpresa o miedo.

O quizás ambas.

Y la verdad, aquella no era la forma en que quería vivir algo nuevo en Gravity Falls, con el grito de una chica asustada en medio del bosque. Pero bueno, uno tomaba lo que podía, ¿No?

-Posiblemente esto me mate…-

Y Bill simplemente se sumergió a lo más profundo del bosque a grandes zancadas.

* * *

La imagen que tenía enfrente era, literalmente, lo impensable, bizarro, y nuevo que alguna vez en su corta vida haya visto.

Había una chica que nunca había visto en el pueblo, parecía de doce o trece años. Ella estaba con la boca abierta, mirando a algo en frente de ella con incredulidad pura. A sus pies había un abrigo negro, descartado por quien sea que lo había usado, y un poco más allá, luciendo como copias exactas unos de los otros, habían hombrecitos pequeños.

Mejor dicho, enanos, _gnomos_. No más grandes que su zapato.

Bill quedó un tanto boquiabierto, frotándose el ojo con la mano para tratar de quitarse cualquier doble visión que tuviese, pero los gnomos seguían en su lugar, haciendo movimientos sincronizados con las manos mientras uno de ellos parecía hablar con la chica, quien parecía igual de ensimismada qué él.

Estaba en frente de gnomos de verdad, de criaturas que solo aparecían en cuentos de hadas.

-Definitivamente me dieron en la cabeza con más fuerza de la de costumbre.-

Tanto chica como gnomos se giraron hacia él, y Bill mentalmente se maldijo por no haber salido de aquel lugar de forma silenciosa. Su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta por pura sorpresa. Nadie movió un músculo por un par de segundos.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y una sonrisa un tanto forzada y con alegría muy, muy exagerada se acercó a él, hablando de manera rápida. -¡Vaya! Qué cosas, creo que es alguien perdido. La buena Mabel te va a ayudar a volver al pueblo.-

Un gnomo se rasco la cabeza, confundido. -¿No qué habías llegado a Gravity falls hace poco?-

-Um…¿Tengo buen sentido de la orientación? ¡Pero eso no importa!- Su voz se volvió chillona, y Bill dio una pequeña mueca cuando la chica caminó hacía él y le tomó el brazo, arrastrandolo en dirección contraria. -¡Jaja! Bueeeeno, es hora de irnos. Vamos, misterioso chico que quiero ayudar y _no_ pedirle ayuda para escapar de un montón de hombres pequeñitos que fingieron ser un adolescente el cual me gustaba.-

-¿Huh?-

-¡Andando~!-

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, la mente de Bill había quedado en un estado de catatonia y trataba desesperadamente de comprender qué había pasado. La chica aferrada a su brazo parecía querer arrancarlo de tan fuerte que lo tiraba.

-¡Oye, suelta!-

-¡Shhh! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!-

Bill dio un gruñido por lo bajo, a punto de apartar a la chica de él cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar. Eran movimientos que no duraban mucho, pero definitivamente tenían una especie de armonía, cada dos segundos de escucha un estruendo y la tierra se movía en un vaivén que llegaba a marear.

-¿A-Así son los temblores en Gravity falls?- Preguntó la extraña, y Bill lo encontró en sí mismo para negar con la cabeza. Algo andaba muy mal.

-No.-

-Oh.-

Cómo si estuvieran sincronizados, ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo solo para ver cómo una criatura, compuesta completamente de gnomos y midiendo al menos el triple que ellos se hacía paso por el bosque, Su 'boca' abriéndose de par en par para dejar salir un horrible chillido.

-Oh.-

-Oh.-

Un segundo después, ambos gritaron. Bill podía sentir cómo las uñas de la chica se le clavaban en el brazo de lo fuerte que le estaba apretando. Y no se avergonzaba de el hecho de que él la estaba apretando igual de fuerte a ella. La criatura compuesta completamente de gnomos avanzó hacia ellos, su 'boca' abierta en un chillido y las garras hacia adelante, pensando en atraparlos.

Bill corrió, llevando a la desconocida a la rastra con él. Ambos se sujetaban los brazos de manera casi violenta mientras corrían por el bosque. Bill saltaba troncos, ramas y arbustos, y la chica apenas le podía seguir el paso, con ramas en el cabello y hojas pegadas al suéter.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a esa cosa para que se pusiera así?!-

-¡Nada!- Le respondió, ambos saltando por sobre un tronco y escondiéndose detrás de un grueso roble, tratando de conseguir el aliento. -Le…¡Le dije a ese enano que no me casaría con él! ¿Qué esperabas?-

-¡Yo qué sé! ¿Decirle que si?- Bill se llevó las manos al rostro, entre enojado y exasperado. ¡Quería una aventura, pero esto era ridículo! Ahora estaba metido en lo que sea que esa niña había hecho para hacer enojar a la criatura. -¿Porque diablos andabas saliendo con un montón de gnomos en primer lugar?-

-¡No sabía qué eran gnomos! ¡Pense que eran un solo adolescente y que era un vampiro!-

Bill miró a la castaña, atónito. La chica se cruzó de brazos, pero su molestia cambio a miedo cuando sintió el chillido de los gnomos acercándose nuevamente. -Oh no.-

El árbol detrás de ellos fue arrancado de raíz, un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda al mismo tiempo que miraban hacia arriba, la criatura los miraba con una multitud de ojos, respirando agitadamente sobre ellos.

La castaña grito nuevamente, y Bill dijo una grosería qué sabía qué si su madre lo escuchara le daría a comer jabón por dias. Ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria al monstruo, Mabel gritando por espanto y Bill entre murmurando y gritando obscenidades al aire.

-¿¡Tus padres no te han dicho que no hay que decir groserías!?- Bufo el monstruo, y como respuesta Bill simplemente gritó otra obscenidad al aire. La chica al lado de él parecía ruborizarse por vergüenza ajena y agotamiento.

-¡Pudrete!-

Saltó otro tronco, y parecía que Mabel se quedaba atrás con cada segundo que pasaba, cansada. Bill dio un gruñido de desesperación, por mucho que le gustaría hacer tropezar a la chica y salvarse, sabía que el karma le golpearia hasta dejarlo en el suelo, y luego le escupiria en la cara.

-¿¡No puedes correr más rápido!?-

-¡Voy...voy lo más rápido que puedo! ¡Tú eres el de las piernas largas!-

Bill dio otro grito de frustración, trotando por un segundo o dos para que la chica se le adelantara, aprovechando para jalarla del brazo y tomarla por debajo de las rodillas, llevandosela en brazos con una mueca.

-¡O-Oye!-

-¡Es esto o quedarte con el que quiere hacerse el novio!-

-¡Entonces no me sueltes!- Grito Mabel, aferrándose al cuello del rubio y mirando hacía atrás con los ojos desorbitados. -¡Se acerca!-

-¡No me digas!-

Entre gritos y chillidos, Bill pudo escuchar algo parecido a un motor en la distancia. Por un momento pensó en un auto, una moto o lo que fuera. Qué alguien en algún vehículo los iba a salvar de lo que sea que era esa cosa.

Pero para su sorpresa (o desgracia, ya ni siquiera sabía cuál emoción sería la más apropiada) encontró el vehículo qué hacía ese ruido, un viejo carro de golf siendo manejado por un chico yendo directo a ellos, frenando y dejando bastante en claro qué iba a recogerlos.

-¡El carro de golf!- Chillo Mabel, con una sonrisa temblante llena de felicidad. -¡Dipper!-

Bill prácticamente tiró a Mabel en el asiento del copiloto, el alivio a no tener que correr más siendo reemplazado por el pánico mientras se encaramaba al asiento trasero, gritando. _-¡Conduce Conduce Conduce Conduce!-_

El chico no se lo preguntó, apretó el pedal hasta el fondo y el oxidado carro aceleró por el bosque. La chica dio un sonoro suspiro de alivio y Bill no pudo evitar copiarle la acción, sintiendo cómo sus piernas comenzaban a espasmar. -Esto...me matara en la mañana.- Jadeo, odiaba la actividad física qué no trataba con golpear algo, y había corrido no sabía cuanto tiempo, solo para luego correr con una chica en brazos. No iba a poder moverse al día siguiente.

-Y-yo...si, c-creo qué también…-

-Aja, ya. Pueden morirse como quieran _luego de escapar de esa cosa._ ¡¿Qué diablos, Mabel?!-

-¡Pensé que Norman era un vampiro pero resultó ser un monto de gnomos y se quieren casar conmigo para hacerme reina y no toman un no cómo respuesta!-

Bill la miró de reojo. ¿Es qué no respiraba?

-¡Pense que era un zombie!- Exclamó el chico, su mueca de sorpresa pasando a una de reproche.- ¡¿Qué te ha dicho mamá sobre salir con extraños?!-

-¡Pero-!-

-¡Basta!- Bufó Bill, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a un gnomo encaramado del asiento y lo aventaba con violencia fuera del vehículo, viéndolo rodar en la tierra mientras más gnomos eran aventados hacia ellos. -¡Pueden pelearse cuando esa cosa o esté lejos de nosotros o deje de jugar al novio despechado!-

-¡¿Y tú quién eres?!-

-¡El que se robo a la novia! ¡Aprieta fondo!-

El carro dio un fuerte bote, curvandose por el camino de tierra y dejando una nube de polvo detrás. Los tres podían escuchar una tos con eco no muy lejos.

-¡Yo soy Mabel!- Se presentó la castaña, pateando un gnomo de su lado y tomando a otro que se encaramaba en la cara del chico. -¡El que conduce es mi hermano Dipper!-

 _-¡Un gusto-!-_ Mascullo Bill, sonando sarcástico y molesto mientras intentaba arrancarse un gnomo que le tenía sujeta la boca y estiraba de ella. Logró zafarse del gnomo con un tirón, gruñendo con molestia mientras lo tiraba lejos. -¡Hay que perderlos!-

-¿Cómo? ¡No conozco este bosque!-

-¡Pero yo si! ¡Izquierda!-

El carro dio un giro violento, casi sacando a sus pasajeros de los asientos mientras los chillidos de los gnomos hacían sonido de fondo. Bill volvió a gritar órdenes y Dipper conduce con tanta precisión como un chico de doce años podía, evitando troncos y saliéndose del camino hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

-¡Estamos perdidos!- Mascullo Mabel, viendo cómo los árboles se hacían más grandes y más siniestros mientras conducían.

-¡Qué no! Conozco el bosque, no estamos perdidos.-

-¿Y sabias de los gnomos acaso?- Preguntó Dipper, queriendo voltearse pero manteniendo la mirada en el camino, la velocidad del carro bajando poco a poco.

-Uh...no. La verdad no. Pero siempre supe que había algo extraño en este bosque.- Bill mascullo, sacudiendo la cabeza para luego apuntar hacia adelante. -¡Espera, estaciona alli!-

-¡¿Estacionar?!- Dipper grito, mirándolo incrédulo por el rabillo del ojo. -¡¿Nos persigue una cosa de casi cuatro metros y quieres que me estacione?!-

-¡Esa cosa no nos va a dejar de seguir hasta que nos atrape, vamos a pelear!-

-¿Y que ? ¿Quieres que lo atropelle con el carro de golf?-

-¡No! ¡Solo estacionate, maldición!-

Dipper bufo, el carro freno de forma violenta, dando una vuelta en su axis antes de parar con un sonido del motor. Bill rápidamente se bajó y corrió detrás de un árbol, mirando a todas partes antes de ver una rama gruesa, casi el doble de su pierna en grosor y estando en un ángulo apuntando al suelo.

Tenía una idea.

-¡Vengan aquí!- Grito, saltando para alcanzar la rama y usando su peso para hacerla bajar poco a poco. Los gemelos tenían una idea de qué planeaba, y pronto se le unieron en tratar de tirar de la pesada rama, esta comenzó a moverse con ellos, quedando tan tirante cómo era posible sin romperla.

-No me gusta esta idea.-

-Ni a mi.-

-Conmigo tres ¡Asi qué callense!-

Los chillidos de los gnomos llegaron a sus oídos, y nadie necesito más palabras para guardar el silencio. Muchas voces llamaban a Mabel por su nombre, y ella no pudo evitar palidecer al escucharlo.

-¡Mabel! Cariño ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntaba la criatura. Mirando por todos lados hasta ver el vacío carro de golf. Los gnomos dieron otro chillido, entre una risa y un grito y la bestia de cuatro metros comenzó a correr hacía el vehículo. -¡Te encontré!-

Los tres mantuvieron el aliento, dando un último tirón a la rama y soltandola cuando Bill gritó. -¡Ahora!-

Soltaron la rama, y cómo si esta estuviera hecha de elástico dio un gran golpe a la criatura que corrió directamente hacia ella sin aviso alguno. La parte superior fue golpeada de lleno, y por un segundo, no hubo más que una lluvia de gnomos siendo disparados hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en el bosque con gritos y…¿Arcoiris?

Los gnomos que hacían de piernas se dispersaron, mirando de un lado a otro por algún líder. Bill inmediatamente dio una sonrisa aterradora. Un toque final para qué, con suerte, los dejaran en paz. -¡Hora de atropellar gnomos! ¡Veamos quien hace _'pop'_ más fuerte!-

-¡Schmebulock!- Grito un gnomo con deje de terror, y los enanos se dispersaron en un mar de chillidos, yendo en diferentes direcciones en el bosque.

Por un minuto hubo silencio, los tres tratando de escuchar por alguna pisada o chillido, y cuando no paso nada, Bill pudo sentir lo mucho que le dolían las manos y que sus piernas parecían jalea.

-Uuugh.- Mascullo, cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Mabel le siguió el paso, cayendo a su lado y Dipper cayendo junto a ella, los tres jadeando y sintiendo dolor en el cuerpo mientras bajaba la adrenalina.

-...No… ¿No hablabas en serio, no? Digo, eso de atropellar a los gnomos…-

Bill movió la cabeza para mirar a Dipper, tratando de hacer su mirada lo más aburrida posible mientras jadeaba. -De...de verdad no son de Gravity Falls, huh.-

Ambos gemelos negaron con la cabeza, y Bill se encogió de hombros. La verdad, hacerlo o no era cosa del momento, pero ellos no tenían qué saber eso.

-Deberíamos irnos, por si es que vuelven…-

-Buena idea.-

Dipper se paró, y también lo hizo Bill, aunque con algo más de esfuerzo y agotamiento. Mabel se quedó en el suelo, jadeando.

-Gracias por salvarme.- Mascullo la castaña, mirando a Bill. Bill levantó una ceja, esperando. -Con los gnomos, me iban a alcanzar.-

-Ah, eso… Eh, me debes una.-

La chica rió, y su brazo se quedó en el aire, esperando ayuda. Bill quería rodar el ojo, pero simplemente ayudo a la chica a levantarse.

-Nunca dijiste tu nombre.-

-Bill Cipher, un gusto.- Dijo, haciendo un gesto de quitarse un sombrero imaginario mientras que con las manos aún sujetas le daba un leve apretón.

Mabel rió, y por un segundo Bill pudo notar un extraño color rosa en sus mejillas, sobresaliendo entre la mugre pegada desde su escape.

Sonrió un poco, divertido. La sonrisa de Mabel se apagó poco a poco, y también lo hizo la suya. Ambos notando que sus manos, aún sujetas, tenían la palma roja y llena de astillas.

La adrenalina los había dejado, y ahora solo estaban adoloridos, dándose un doloroso apretón de manos, por muy suave que fuese.

-Ow.-


End file.
